Never Let Go
by Aquar0cks
Summary: Reyna, the one who has a heart of ice and is feared by all of camp, the indestructable Reyna. Broken, crying and numb inside. When Jason comes back to camp with Piper, Reyna assumes the worst and runs "never trust anyone, you always end up hurt. Jeyna.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus. **

Her Job was to stand tall, to become the unbreakable and to be able to take another's life without as much as a second thought. When did she become so weak as to cry, to even be touched with any feeling that Jason had returned with another girl around his arm. Judging by her clear beauty she must have been a daughter of Venus or Aphrodite as the Greeks would insist she be named, the girls beauty far greater than Reyna's as she stares down to her reflection in the cracked pond she has resided next to. Reyna couldn't help but notice her hazel eyes seemed bland compared to the Greek girl's kaleidoscope orbs, and her dark hair that in the reflection of the pool looks tangled and ordinary compared to the choppy chocolate hair of the Cherokee beauty.

Puffy eyed from crying, Reyna used her dirt caked hand it wipe away some of her tears that had made lines through the dirt that had forever resided on the daughter of the goddess of wars face. Shakily standing she gave herself one more look into the pool as she turned and walked to where Argentium and Aurum, her two faithful metal dogs were whining; wondering what had made their mistress so distressed.

"At least you two won't leave me," Reyna breathed with a small laugh; "I can always count on you, can't I?" the two dogs looked up at their mistress expectantly, not understanding what she was asking. Reyna turned and began trekking up the steady incline that lead back to camp, she hated to think that she had been so weak to have run as soon as she saw the look in Jason's clear blue eyes as she laughed at what the girl he was holding was saying. He used to look at her that way, only laughed like that when she had been the one with him, but it seems as though he has replaced her after he told her that he'd never let go.

**Flash back**

_Jason stood there in the clearing of the trees, he'd chased her all the way to the spur in the hill where she had momentarily paused to decide which way she was turning. _

"_Reyna," he called, reaching out to her, almost...no he wouldn't be _begging "_Please come back, we can't do this without you, we need you. No, I need you Rey."_

_Reyna turned to face him, even through the darkness of night and the rain pouring down, drenching the two, Reyna could see that the words he said were true; written in his eyes. She readjusted her backpacks straps to make them more comfortable on her back._

"_But you know that it could never happen, it's not possible Jason, you'll betray me Jason, you'll leave me and I'll be all alone again." The tears of weakness fell out of the girls eyes as Jason walked hesitantly forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her as she bawled into his shoulder,  
>"No, Rey; that will never happen, I promise you that I will never hurt you like they did, I'm not going to betray you Reyna, I'm going to be by your side no matter what, I'm never going to let you go."<em>

"_But how can you promise me something that you have no way of knowing if you can keep" she hiccupped as she looked up at him,_

"_Because Rey, sometimes you've just got to trust me; trust people and it helps, I know it hurts but you've just got to believe it's going to get better." He took her hand and squeezed it "But if I trust, it's a sure way to get hurt" she whispered_

"_Not with me Rey, just come back home, for me please. I love you Reyna, and I will follow you to the ends of Earth, don't let the camp lose two of their best campers in one night, let them keep both and never know how close I came...to losing you." _

_Reyna looked up into his eyes and just stared at him for a long time, he looked pleadingly down on her until she did something that boy surprised and delighted the boy, she kissed him. "Never again, Rey, never again."_

_The two figures stood in the darkness of the forest at night, the rain landing on them not so hard as before, it felt almost like nothing, and the searchlights that burned through the forest were nowhere near as bright as the light in their eyes. _

_Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever, she was his; he had been waiting for this moment ever since their eyes had connected on day one._

_Finally her hopes and prayers to the gods had been answered and he loved her like she had loved him from the first moment she saw him when they were younger._

**End of Flash back**

She realised she had stopped walking and from where she stood she realised she knew where she was standing, on top of the spur she had once stopped below to contemplate which way she was going, and below she could she Jason and the girl coming out from behind some of the brush.

With a choked sob she turned and ran before she could see where she was going. She let her legs do the work as she sprinted blindly through the forest until she collapsed onto the ground in a piled of sobs. Her gold and silver dogs somewhere behind her howling out, waiting for their mistress to call out for them, but she didn't have it in her to make more noise than the sobs that were escaping from her lips.

She could hear voices in the distance but she chose to ignore them, probably someone commenting on the war ship that took residence just outside the camp, where the Greek girl had come out of. Why had she not been good enough, Percy Jackson remembered his girlfriend, why hadn't Jason remembered her? Maybe he did remember her, but thought that the others beauty was far superior, of course the goddess of loves daughter would be prettier than the war goddesses daughter, her skin like fine china, not one mark. Reyna's however was riddled with scars she had gotten during various battles, little imperfections everywhere she looked.

She was supposed to strike fear through the camp, make children think twice and be as tough as nails, but here she was sobbing her heart out over some _boy _who abandoned her when something new and improved came along.

_"Never trust anyone Reyna, you always end up getting hurt."_ She had been told from a young age, she had never truly believed it until she arrived at camp. Then again when she almost left it and the one thing stopping her from leaving and to bring trust back into her heart, was the one who was now shattering it. '_Never trust anyone'_ it's true when ever she trusted someone she always ends _'up getting hurt'_ and the more she trust and the longer she trusts for, the harder it is to let go and to pick herself back up. That's why she was so cold, why her heart seemed to be a block of ice, another reason why she was _ugly. _Someone just get it over with and put her out of her misery.

Reyna sensed movement, but didn't really care, she didn't mind if the entire camp saw her now, she was leaving anyway; why bother staying when the only reasn she was there had left. She half hoped it was Octavian; he would at least make her feel something besides the numbness and pain she was feeling now. Someone knelt next to her, it was most likely Percy then, but wouldn't he be with Annabeth; the girl he wouldn't stop talking about since he could remember her eyes. A nose nudged her and Reyna looked up to see Lupa. Good, Lupa would at least kill her now and get it over with. But the big she-wolf turned and with a single bark told Reyna to stand a follow, she was probably taking her to camp to kill with an audience of what happens when you show weakness. With her head bowed Reyna followed closely until a sudden fierce embrace forced her backwards and she looked up to see Jason holding onto her with silent tears falling down his face.

"Rey, oh, Reyna" he kept repeating over and over again. With a shaky breath Reyna realised she was still sobbing uncontrollably, she steadied her breathing and clung to Jason with more force than he could ever muster. Over his shoulder Reyna saw the ships builder and the Cherokee barbie,

"Wow, Jason; I thought you said she was hot," Reyna closed her eyes at the boys comment, next to the other girl, who was smiling half sadly half happily at the two she knew she was nothing compared "but she is freaking smoking dude, how come you get all the pretty ladies after you." Reyna froze and a small smile crept upon her lips, first she realised Jason had called her beautiful, second so had the boy before the couple still embracing.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, what's wrong" Jason looked down at the girl in his arms warily, she had looked distressed when he and Piper began looking for her, going to their spot to see if she was there, then running and coming out sobbing clutching to Lupa's fur.  
>"I...thought..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.<p>

"I made a promise Rey, I'm never letting you go," and then in an almost childish voice he added "I love you."

Reyna realised that she had never once told the sandy haired boy how she felt about him and in a small voice she said "I love you too, Jason Grace" and then more to herself "I love you too, never going to let you go."

But Jason heard her and kissed the top of her head in happiness as he looked across at the people now gathered around him, plus Reyna's dogs as they both ran through the throng of Greeks and Romans to stand close to their mistress.

The hardcore, tough as nails, and unbreakable and absolutely amazing and beautiful Reyna smiled as Reyna was lead through the crowd of Greeks as Jason called to a few "that's her, my Reyna."

And when they passed a puddle, Reyna looked down and saw all of her scars, her eyes, her hair and herself clearly for the first time, and Leo was right, she was beautiful. A tough warrior princess who could compare to any beauty Jason had seen and more to be the girl he took by the hand, and never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash back**

"_Come on, I've got someone I need to introduce you to, I think you'll like her," Piper could feel her heart being torn out of her chest at those words, please don't let it be..."Reyna, her names Reyna and I can tell that the two of you can become great friends." It was the girl who she had heard about from Leo, and the truly sad thing was; even as they left the ship she could easily pin point Reyna as the dark haired beauty near the back of the crowd of Romans and her heart lurched when she saw the way she looked at Jason. The awe on her face, the delight and all the other signs of unconditional love that Piper could see, and she wanted it to be her. _

"_Hey, she doesn't look like the daughter of a war goddess" Piper chirped as they walked down the dusty creaking board that had been put up as a bridge between Leo's boat and the camp, only a few more steps and she'd be in the place she had been dreading coming to because of the blond boy next to her steadily helping her down the board. _

"_I guess you could say that," Jason laughed and Piper couldn't help but feel herself die a little at the way his eyes light up when the subject of _Reyna_ came up. _

_With a final jump she was on the ground and preparing to face the girl who she was going to fight tooth and claw to get the boy she had been 'dating' for the past six and a bit months, but when she turned to look for hazel eyed warrior princess she got lost in the sea of bodies that surrounded them that cried out to Jason and welcomed him _home. _This was his home wasn't it, he wouldn't go back to Camp Half-Blood with her now, not unless she won against Reyna. That wasn't much of a problem if what Leo claimed was true, she was supposed to be vicious and cold, but when Piper's forever changing eyes fell on the retreating figure; she knew that there was no way that could be true as she watched pale tear streaked face of the Roman girl as she disappeared into the surrounding forest with a look on her face that Piper knew too well meant she was truly and utterly heartbroken._

_Piper knew that she couldn't fight against this girl, this now fragile girl for the boy she never truly had, who had always been Reyna's even before Jason himself knew it to be true, and Piper knew that she would have to gracefully back down and let the war goddesses daughter have something good in her life to be happy about. To be her beacon, and shining sun like Jason once was to her. _

_Her feelings were almost confirmed as she watched Jason look around the camp quickly, passing Annabeth crying on a tanned teenagers shoulder and soon becoming a panicked search for the girl who was the only one who could give him a welcome home that he would actually care about more than anything. The way he ran calling out her name through the forest after Piper uttered what she saw in a small voice. The way he clearly loved her._

_Near the end of it all, Piper knew she made the right decision as she watched Reyna practically glow as Jason lead her around and introduced her to all of the friends he had made at Camp Half Blood and Piper knew that deep down Jason never really was hers from the moment they touched the cool soil of Camp Juniper. But that didn't stop her heart from hurting..._

**End of Flashback **

Reyna couldn't stand it, the looks she could feel boring into her back and the subtle whispers and comments about yesterdays 'predicament.' How could she have let down the entire camp in less than two hours, shamed them to the Greeks, Reyna's credibility had gone and instead of being the feared daughter of the war goddess she had become the fool who broke down in tears and dishonoured her camp. From the person to be wary of and to respect at all costs, to the _girl _who collapsed when she let her feelings cloud her guidance and judgment and lead her to ruins. And it was all true.

With Jason next to her, nobody questioned as they strode around camp, many seeing Reyna with a ghost of a smile on her lips for the very first time; not as tough as before, more like how that _Greek _had acted when his girlfriend came forward. But now that he was slumbering on the vessel that had taken up their shoreline many saw him as a traitor for not coming back and sleeping in his old quarters like he would have done before, and how he smiled now and seemed to be more...relaxed, a deadly fault to have in a battle that could eventuate in life or death...almost like crying. Showing emotions at the Roman camp was against rules, strict discipline for those who broke its regulations, which is why many were against the idea of Reyna leading the camp anymore after her show of weakness. How could they trust her to carry on if something happened during a battle that ended with a bloodied weapon, would she ever be the same harsh yet sturdy and reliable leader they had had before? Would she put the camp before her and her own foolish and personal dilemmas or would she let it rule her life like she showed yesterday it was perfectly capable to do.

When footsteps and hushed voices were heard outside Reyna's private study, the girl sitting behind the desk didn't need to look up as the door slid open to reveal Octavian, a triumphant smirk on his face for the warrior before him had finally slipped up, leaving a seed of doubt in the minds of those around her and making it easy for him to take his rightfully earned position as the praetor of Camp Juniper. Clutching his worn bear in his hand he strode forward with a self given sense of accomplishment for the job he was about to take from the dark haired teenager in front of him. How easy girls fall to their knees for boys like Jason Grace, both of them doing an equally good job of destroying the others reputation and position of power. That was why Octavian never took his eyes off the prize and get involved with an expendable love-sick girl.

"So, I heard about your little...shall we say lapse in judgment that occurred yesterday?" He cleared his throat and cut straight the point as he watched the two dogs beside the mahogany desk stand up and take up the floor space around the metal chair Reyna was occupying. Waiting for no answer or invitation to venture further into the study, Octavian strolled across and pulled back the closest chair to him as she mentally rearranged the objects and calculated the size of his future office.

With an inaudible sigh, Reyna readjusted her violet coat; she had been expecting this conversation all morning as she sifted through the paperwork and diagrams that littered her desk. With her chin sticking up the slightest bit more and her hazel eyes glazing over into her famous show stopping glare, she pushed her sheets aside and made a steeple with her hands on the desk, a slight smirk plastered on her lips as she watched Octavian visibly shudder in his chair. Her eyes cold she opened her mouth and spoke

"What that matter has to do with you seems to be beyond me," Reyna decided to prove that she was still top dog around here and earn back her authority amongst the campers she had to play Octavian along just right. She swiftly moved her hand across and flicked the switch under her desk, before placing her hands back in place on her desk, their conversation was now being broadcast all over the camp; taken in by the microphone sitting on her desk.

"To break it down for you, I'm going to say that you acted rather immature yesterday and I believe that the praetor of camp should be someone who could lead properly, and in your...err...condition, I'd say it would be best if you handed over the reins to me and..." he paused as he flattened down his tunic "I believe that your little stunt was rather immature and a more mature person, such as myself should take over, you can stay around and possibly help with some of the strategy put into some of the planning done involving war; you could be in charge of sentries perhaps." His voice came out cool and collected, but Reyna was already feeling her old self come along as she slowly stood out of her chair, a dog flanking either side of her as she marched around the desk to face a bewildered Octavian.  
>"You DARE say that I am not qualified for my position, that I am IMMATURE, says the mere boy who carries around a stuffed bear and wants to play mummy and daddy with the camp!" she practically spat in his face, "You defy my orders and strut around camp like you own every being here, but let's make things clear right here; right now. I AM THE LEADER OF THIS CAMP AND YOU WILL SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" her breathing was loud as she slowly forced Octavian into a corner, her voice raising higher and louder with each word she uttered.<p>

"Now Reyna..." Octavian pleaded, his hands up in the universal I surrender sign

"No, you listen here Octavian, one little hiccup across my almost blank page as praetor and you think you can kick me out of office, why dear Octavian I could tell you stories about so many mistakes you have made that it could curl your blond hair into coils."

By now the entire camp was listening avidly at their praetor and Octavian's argument over the speakers spread around camp. The Greeks also stood rigid as they listened to the girl they met yesterday who seemed charming, a bit socially awkward but still charming, gut a boy over the speakers in a tone that meant no nonsense,  
>"And at last Reyna is back," Jason grinned as he waited to hear what was going to be said next, he even moved next to Percy who had a grin plastered across his face at hearing Octavian getting put in his place by a very agitated and aggressive Reyna.<p>

"She sounds like she bounced back pretty quickly, what a shame; I was just getting used to the new her" Percy muttered under his breath.

Reyna looked at the shivering Octavian who had recently decided that the most efficient way to quieten the warrior in golden armours voice, way to sit on the ground and wait for her to get all of this off her chest, no doubt she terrified him at the moment, but she wouldn't hurt _him _would she? But at least this conversation stayed between these four walls of this office and the camp still thought of Reyna as weak and un-Roman.

"After all of the blood, sweat and work (Reyna refused to say tears) I've put into this camp," she sunk down to his level and whisper with a voice dripping with venom, "I helped lead the army into the battle to topple the Titan Lord's throne, I was a main part of the destruction of the Titan Krios, I have gone on countless quests and have always defended my home and it's population and I would DIE before I let someone like YOU take that away from me you pathetic, worthless, spineless coward."

With that Reyna stood abruptly and carried herself high as she exited the room, her dark hair swishing in its single braid as she marched out of the building and outside to receive the cheers of the camp, but she didn't stop there, she marched right up to Jason in the middle of the Greeks and kissed him full on the lips; a sign of affection that should not be shown by anyone, especially the praetor, but Reyna seemed to be writing her own set of rules as she turned around with a cold look in her eyes, knowing after years of practice that her face would look hard and judgmental instead of happy and bursting with excitement and accomplishment from her talk with Octavian. Her eyes swiftly turned around the area she was standing in one swift movement, but managing to look everyone in the eye, daring them to say anything.

With that Reyna turned and marched down to where she could see Lupa waiting at the edge of the tree line, with her head held high and walking just like her name just like a 'Queen' she joined Lupa and followed her into the woods to hear what she had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Percy Jackson or HoO... Bummer for me.**

**Note: thanks to my reviewers, you guys made it easier to keep going instead of leaving this story, also I hope that the last chapter and this chapter sound more Roman than the first. And again also that I re-read the first chapter and see what everyone means when they say it was too dramatic, damn...I'll try not to let that happen again, but feel free to tell me if it does or if everyone sounds too OoC (wow, had an account for three days and already using the slang!)**

"You were on shaky ground to begin with pup," the tall wolf suddenly barked, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for the last three hours, "after all that happened yesterday it was expected of you to keep quiet and stay underground for the next few days, as is the Roman way."

Reyna held back the gulp that was building up in her throat, she had known that Lupa has been watching her all day to make sure she didn't show any more signs of slipping. She could only get away with so much; many would have been killed on the spot if Lupa found them showing as much emotion as _crying, _the only reason Reyna survived was because...well that was something Reyna had to grudgingly say she had no idea why she had been spared, far greater than her have been killed showing weakness. The last praetor of the camp had their neck snapped by Lupa's sharp jaws after flinching when Lupa was giving confirming the casualties that had occurred during a battle against the group of monsters that found the camp. Little did the praetor of nine years know that he would soon have his name added to that list, but everyone knew that it was Lupa who struck him down, not the stray arrow as it had been claimed he perished by.

"Rise, pup!" Reyna was on her feet in seconds, standing up fluidly and gracefully after being on the ground for so long, stiff as a board she waited to hear the verdict. The forest was the perfect place to do it, the dark orbed girl thought offhandedly as she swept her eyes around the surrounding tree line and brush before returning her sight to the forest floor she had run across so many times during training. Too far away from camp for anyone to hear, but not far enough for it to be a struggle to drag her carcass back to camp, one a downhill slope it would be easy to pull it along, that was if Lupa decided she even deserved to be taken back to camp.

"I can see you planning ahead, _Reyna," _the chocolate red wolf nodded in approval, yet spitting out her name like it was a piece of filth caught in the back of her throat, not a good sign, "But on saying that young one, you did show the true ways of a Roman by staying strong in a fight and playing however hard it takes to win. For now, you shall be spared; but keep in mind you are running on a mine field at the moment, one wrong move and..." The wolf trailed off snapping ferociously, its grey eyes turning malicious and blood thirsty as the wolf swivelled to leave for the camouflage of the trees, "One more thing, keep your emotions in check and if I hear that you are showing more _Greek _behaviour by kissing your interest, I will not hesitate to find a permanent replacement for you. Keep Jason in check also, the same rules apply to him, be wary praetor." The wolf vanished into the trees without another sound, the surrounding leaves and sticks on the ground seem to fall silent as the wolf moved swiftly through them and away.

Only when she was sure the she-wolf had left her Reyna let her shoulders slump as she mulled over what she had been told, no showing anymore weakness-be cold and ruthless instead, no more kissing or showing any more affection to Jason than she would to anybody else- save that until she is sure they are alone, be Roman and try to avoid the Greeks until they leave camp at all costs- it would be bad to socialize with a possible enemy, Percy may be an exception. Stop Jason from acting like a Greek and get him to act as tough as he did before he disappeared.

With that Reyna brushed down her braid and cleaned her robe down with a brush of her fingers, setting her face into a cold and emotionless mask that she had been using since her first meeting with Lupa and her first day at being Roman. Up until yesterday that is. With that she marched back through the bracken, down the hill until she entered the familiar boundaries of camp; shooting a glare at the two soldiers on guard duty around this side of the camp for good measure and giving herself an imaginary pat on the back as one straightened his posture and held his sword straighter down his side, the other cowering against Reyna's glare...

Silence fell as Jason walked down the board still in place and walked through the parting crowd of Romans, his own brothers and sisters in arms, until he reached where Percy Jackson and Annabeth were having a very verbal conversation with Piper and Frank. Sea green eyes darted up for a moment and then silenced the three still talking with on finger in the air, everyone giving his a look as he sat down at the edge of the table. Everyone had been giving him wary and suspicious looks since Reyna had smashed her lips into his for five seconds of absolute bliss and confusion.

"Hey Jason," Percy broke the awkward silence that had wrapped itself around the table as Leo and Hazel sat down in the middle of their own conversation until they picked up on the mood and silenced themselves.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable I can move, I'm sure Reyna would be in her study with battle plans to run by me," Jason sighed in an exasperated voice.

"Nonsense in fact..." Percy's smiley remark was cut off by Leo

"Didn't you see she went to go talk to that _wolf," _Jason was taken aback and would have slapped Leo for showing such disrespect towards Lupa, but the words sunk in before he got a chance

"Oh Gods no." he breathed as he jumped out of his chair and after readjusting himself back into a standing position he turned around and shouted "which way, were did Reyna go?' Jason called out in a frantic voice, attracting to attention of the Romans in hearing distance who began to scowl and shake their heads into his back.

"The forest, but Jason, it's..."

"I'm right here" Reyna's voice cut like a knife through Hazels quiet one as he turned to see Reyna standing tall, and using her knife in hand to clean out her nails like she had just gone for a leisurely stroll.

"You're alright," Jason said running forward but stopped when he saw Reyna's cold expression-_remember this is for his own_ _good_- her body changed into a more rigid position, she raised a delicate eyebrow and opened her mouth "you'd think I had been chased by the minotaur the way you are acting," she spat in his face and watched as he took a small step back "really Jason, you have to learn to toughen up and stop acting like such a weakling, ever since you got back you have been acting different and un-roman, get your act together and shape up." With that she watched Jason's face glaze over as his expression changed from a relieved smile into a frown; eyebrows scrunched together he pivoted on his heels and sat back down at the table he had been sitting at when Reyna climbed up the hill. She watched his back as he began talking again, she felt terrible for hurting one of the only good things in her life, but after all it was for his protection. As she turned and began to stride back to her study, she noticed the slight nods of respect she was getting from her brethren as she passed, and most importantly; the mod of approval from the powerful she-wolf who lurked in the shadows of the trees...

How could she say that to him, she had no right or proper footing to say such a thing to his face like that in her infamous was of belittling the person she was talking to and acting like she was higher up. But the thing that had really stumped Jason as he turned to watch her stride away with such power and grace to her office without so much as a second thought, he wondered why she was acting so peculiar, one moment she was kissing him and the next she was telling him to sharpen up and to stop acting so weak.

"Jason, were you listening?' Annabeth asked in an impatient voice as she always did when she discovered someone wasn't paying attention to one of her many rambles. He shook his head and rubbed his cobalt eyes to clear the sleep away, he forgot how little sleep he received at this camp.

"I said that for the seventh member of the quest I should go, considering I have had a lot of experience on quests and..." Jason zoned out again thinking back to the look Reyna had given him as she ran up to kiss him.

**Flash back:**

_Jason stood next to Percy and Leo as he watched Leo fiddle tiredly with a piece of metal from his tool belt. Reyna finished her screaming match with Octavian even though it sounded pretty one-sided when suddenly the doors burst open of Reyna's office and with an air of confidence Jason loved seeing envelope Reyna he watched as his Rey marched straight through the parting and cheering crowd. She kept her eyes trained on something just off Jason's shoulder all the while until he realised she had been marching up to him and...pulling him down with a new sense of urgency Reyna smashed her lips against Jason's paralysing him and leaving him stunned and speechless as she strode on past him not caring that she just broke about four of the camps sacred unspoken rules. That girl is bloody amazing was the last thing Jason could remember thinking before he realised Leo was leading him back to the ship chirping happily on about how shiny the ship looked and how he wished a pretty Roman babe would come and do that to him. Leo's words not his._

**End of Flash back**

How did it go from that to this? Did he do something wrong? Should he apologize...No that would be showing his weakness in her eyes. So what could he do to get his answers but without seeming weak...got it.

"Excuse me," Jason mumbled as he stood up and with a new air of authority marched away from the table and across to where Reyna's office lay, faintly hearing Annabeth calling out in protest and Piper to leave him alone...good old Piper.

In front of the dark marble door now, Jason threw it open to find Reyna behind her desk, pen poised in hand and the two metal dogs on either side of her, she seemed not ever surprised that he had just stormed into her office unannounced, but that didn't stop him from walking up to her and screaming him her face,

"What in the name of Jupiter is wrong with you?'

She looked up at him, only a glance and Jason could tell after years of experience that something was up.

"Just tell me."

She gave him a sad smile, just a quick twitch of her lips and it was gone, just like she did when she and he first started their friendship together and she was still not sure how to express her emotions that well...

Should she tell him? Maybe it would be better if he knew, a fair warning of what to come, but there was a nagging sense in the back of her brain that she was forgetting something as she changed tactics and lean across the desk to kiss Jason, right when she remembered the microphone was still on. With a flick of her wrists it was off and she decided it would be best to keep her conversation with Lupa a secret for just a little bit longer as Jason reluctantly gave in and lent in to meet her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO or HoO, yet another bummer for me.**

**p.s. I'm going to try to update everyday just to let everyone who reads this know...even if there isn't that many. Don't forget to tell me if you think it needs any work in any areas so I can fix it up in the next chapter (but can you make it sound nice so I don't feel all sad.)**

**In this chapter near the end, Jason starts to get a sense on how he used to act -but only a little bit- next chapter he'll probably remember a whole lot more, even if he doesn't realize it yet.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rule!**

"Jason, you up?' Percy's quiet voice was distinctly heard by Jason's alert ears as he raised himself into a sitting position so that the son of Neptune...Poseidon...whatever he called himself, could see the blond haired boy from his single bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Good, I just wanted to...' the black haired boy trailed off from his place amongst his sea-green blankets that Annabeth had brought for him all the way from his cabin, at least that was what she said; these blankets felt as cold and unfamiliar as the ones he had wrapped himself in when he spent all of those sleepless nights that was only now a walk down a board and he would be on the soil of Camp Juniper.

"Have you remembered anything else yet?' he decided to call up tentatively, not wanting to anger the boy he had heard so much about on his stay at the other camp; which seemed like a world away from how Camp Half-blood sounded from the people who brought it up, and from Percy's limited recollections of the place; even though his memory was supposed to be back he still had trouble remembering things but he was assured that all would come back in due time.

"Everything is still a little hazy, but I'm starting to see more and more familiar faces in every crowd than the time before, but for everything else I have no clue, even I don't know everything about Reyna, just snippets of conversations and things we did; but it's like I'm watching a movie and not my own life story...it's just so frustrating."

"I know what you mean, I feel as if I barely know Annabeth anymore, not that I don't love her any less or anything but it's like everyone I know ran ahead of me and left me behind to catch up on my own. I stare everyone aboard this ship with a half smile because even if their faces are familiar and I have a general sense of who it is, naming names to faces and recalling pacific memories about them are two different things."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Jason mused as he fell back down on his bunk defeated and started to share stories with the only person Jason knew felt exactly the same way he felt and could say 'I know how you feel' without having Jason inwardly snort...

Reyna busied herself with the files and diagrams that littered her bed, with her eyes falling heavy every so often Reyna tried to stay awake so she could finish her work on the next sentry list and armoury budget. But as she filled in more almost illegible scrawl, she decided that it was time to call it a day and climb into the bed she was sprawled across. Standing up and brushing down her already immaculate cloak and armour she gently undid the clasps and pulled on her much lighter and cooler black shorts and matching midnight top that originally was worn by Jason and as far as he knew was still folded neatly under his pillow in his quarters, she had worn it to sleep every night since the day he disappeared. Not that she told anyone of course. But now that the real thing was only a few hundred metres away inside a metal tin, she couldn't help but notice the smell that came off the oversized top didn't smell anywhere near as good as the real thing, she would have gone to him but was held back by the consequences of if she got caught out of her room and also the fact that she had no idea where she and Jason were standing, not uncommon for Reyna not to understand others emotions as well considering her upbringing but still she was left unsure.

**Flash back**

_The two stood there with a desk between them, their lips barely brushing one another's gently but before anything more could be thought, Jason curtly pulled back and with a nod of the head in Reyna's direction he left the room with a faraway look in his azure eyes as he slowly trudged out of her office leaving a very confused Reyna and two metal dogs wondering if they should attack the boy or let him leave after attaching himself to their mistress by his lips._

**End of Flash back**

Now all Reyna could do was climb into her bed and wait for her body to succumb to the sleep she desperately needed, yet didn't want to take. With a frown plastered to her face, the girl undid her braid and let her wavy dark hair cascade into her face and over her eyes until she brushed it aside with one hand and used her other to reach under her bed and grab a small navy box that resided under her bed. Pulling it out she lifted the lid like she did most nights she went to bed late (or early considering it was already morning) and set her one connection to the outside world she possessed, her old phone that Circle had given her when she still was trapped at that horrid day spa. Setting the alarm for 5 AM she closed her eyes and waited for her usual dreamless slumber to take hold of her...

The door slowly creaked open and a figure wrapped in a hood ducked inside and quickly and fluently shut the door behind them. The room looked almost exactly like Jason vaguely remembered leaving it as he slowly walked over to where only a door stood in his way of a bedroom. After the door had been all but ripped off its hinges Jason did a 360, taking in every aspect of the almost familiar room as he set his grey cloak down on the cream bars on the end of his bed as he crawled under the recognizable smell and comfort of the dark purple standard issue blankets of his camp and not for the first time, fell asleep dreaming about Camp Juniper.

When Jason woke to shuffling outside the door, Jason drew himself out of his bed and turned around to stare at what he hadn't noted as he clambered into his old bed last night, the writing written across his mirror in what seemed to be a red marker, '_watch out son of Jupiter, not everyone wants their old praetor back' _and below a picture of Lupa caught in the range of a camera, frozen in time halfway through an all too familiar nod to Reyna right after she had insulted him. What in the name of the gods was going on?

"Jason?' a voice called out from the now open doorway, there stood Leo with a strange grin plastered across his semi-obscured face; blocked off by a Ferrari hat as he took a few more steps into his room, "is everything alright?' since when did Leo care if he was okay or not, something was definitely up.

"What are you doing here?' Jason said in a stony voice that he had recalled using numerous times during his dream, he watched as Leo rocked back onto the heels of his feet and openly stared at Jason, mouth slightly agape; obviously never hearing that tone leaving the Romans lips.

"I could be asking you the same question," was all the boy could say in return.

"This is my room," Jason stated the obvious as he raised his arms and gestured around his quarters.

"Oh."

This was going to take a while...

Percy climbed out of his bed reluctantly to answer the urgent banging at the door that seemed to be growing louder with each time the fist landed on the door separating the tired son of Poseidon and his very awake visitor. With a yawn and a rub of his face Percy opened the door expecting to see Annabeth, but instead a very agitated looking Reyna and her two gold and silver shadows. She was in the room in seconds, no need to wait for an invitation as she did a quick circle of the room with her hawk like eyes- noting every detail of the room before she turned to face Percy with an expressionless face. What was she even doing here on the ship, he thought she hated it and claimed yesterday during their spar that she would never even dream of setting her foot on that 'metal can of death' but here she was standing before him looking as real as ever, unless this was a very vivid dream Percy knew that the teen before him wrapped in her usual purple cloak was real. But maybe he was mistaken because by second glance he noticed grey underline her eyes and her long hair falling everywhere, unaccustomed to being loose; probably to not being brushed straight away. Under her purple wrapper, Percy could see that she was not in her armour but what appeared to be her pyjama, an oversized black top that fell to mid thigh level before equally dark shorts continued to cover more of her thigh, no weapon in sight.

"I'm dreaming right?' he asked in an unsure voice, the Reyna he knew never went anywhere without some type of weapon and some armour type accessory.

"Why would you say that?' replied the annoyed girl before him as she scrunched her eyebrows together to understand why he would say such a thing.

"You're...you know what, never mind," he changed his mind, not wanting an upset Reyna on his case.

"Did Jason tell you anything about what occurred between him and Piper?" her voice came out an octave higher than usual,

"Uh, I think he mentioned something about the mist making Piper think that they were together, but nothing ever actually happened," Percy replied in a tired voice, wondering what this all had to do with anything unless...what if Jason didn't tell Reyna about the whole Piper thing...great.

"So what she said was true..." Reyna trailed off, more talking to herself that anyone else,

"Who said what?'

"_Annabeth_." The way Reyna said her name made Percy get really worried about his girlfriend

"What did she do Reyna?' Percy asked his voice rising by the panic of the way the name was spat in such disgust. But Reyna was already out the door...

So they did have something going on, Reyna marched out of where Percy was still standing dumbfounded, off the board and up to Annabeth who was sitting at a table by herself going over battle strategies.

"I asked," Reyna stated, making Annabeth turn around in surprise

"So you see why you have to go now right?' Annabeth asked in an unsure voice, still not sure if she should have even opened her mouth in the first place.

"You said only seven can go on this quest, and Percy already told Lupa- without consulting me I might add..." Annabeth rolled her eyes to receive an almost animal like growl from Reyna's throat "as I was saying, Percy already said that you were going to be the seventh member...so where does that leave me besides stuck here while you all leave for a quest that may last for months where _certain things_ can happen."

The blond nodded at the younger girl, "They never said anything about someone coming after the initial start of the quest, you could always meet us in Greece and join us from then on, that is if we don't get you off in my place..."

"But who would mind camp and keep people like Octavian away from seeking out power with everyone gone..." Reyna screamed out in a hushed whisper to Annabeth

"Do you want to go or not, besides if you go off, I can stay here and take care of things and join you in Greece after finding someone to take over control here, I don't understand why Lupa cannot mind the camp but still..."

"It is not her way. But, thank you Annabeth for helping me with this, I begin to imagine what could have happened." Reyna wasn't used to thanking people and it felt strange hearing it roll off her tongue but if anyone deserved one it was Annabeth.

"Well we need to look out for each other since we're in the same boat...by the way did Percy"

"No, he didn't, he knew there was someone important in his life the moment he stepped over the boundaries of camp, he was untouchable to all who tried."

Annabeth sighed with relief as she stood and with one final look at the praetor of camp, turned back to her planning.

Reyna in a slightly better mood after it was destroyed in the morning by Annabeth knocking on her window and telling her about what had happened between Piper and Jason, she just needed a second opinion from someone else who had the chance to find out; but wouldn't speak of what was spoken...and that was when Percy came into both girls heads. (See next chapter for flash back of this happening)


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Percy Jackson or HoO, I don't even know what I'm having for dinner, let alone how to write books like that!**

**Wow the last chapter kind of sucked...it's more of a 'filler' chapter than anything because I didn't really know what to put in next and since I thought of all the people who reviewed talking about putting more up so I decided to bite the bullet and put that up...now read on as I fail to work off what I left for myself, this will most likely be a short quick chapter that doesn't really lead anywhere...**

Piper stood in front of the now gleaming mirror, it had taken her almost an hour to clean all of the grime and filth off of what she now could see was indeed a mirror, not a square of dirt and mould. Even though the members of the Argo II didn't sleep in the Roman camp; the food consumed by those on the ship gave the Romans enough ground to say that if the Greeks wanted to continue eating their rations they had to work just like everyone else...obviously being guests meant nothing to the populace of this un-homey camp.

Everything the chocolate girl cleaned seemed to take hours and be scrutinized by the officials in charge of the group of four she had been tossed into with a brush and towel. Sweaty and now as filthy as what the mirror she had just scrubbed and tried not to let her appearance dampen her enthusiasm and self praise for cleaning every single speck of dust off everything in the now impeccably clean bathroom of one of the guest bedrooms there. That is until she took a step back to admire her work when she saw that her shoes had been caked in a thick layer of mud and dirt from the bathtub that looked like it hadn't been used since the 60s, a foot shaped clump right in the middle of the once sooty, now beige floor. With a sigh Piper tried to bend down without putting anymore of her body in contact with anything out of fear of having anymore mess to clean up, with one fluid motion she bent down and scooped up the mess with her equally dirty cloth, then almost dropping it again when she sensed the door being opened and a person clear their throat. With a glance at her wrist watch from her bent down position Piper silently cursed the wind that it was time for the hourly check-up on the Greek girl just to make sure she doesn't plant any spy equipment or break anything like she heard her group head noticeably whisper to another figure in the sea of Romans.

"Just a second,' she pushed on her sugary sweet voice, expecting to turn around and see the cherry haired warrior who seemed to have a visible distaste to daughters of the love goddess, or perhaps it was the fact that she was Greek that made the older girl cringe at the sight of her and shriek at every slip up Piper made.

"Okay," the blond blocking the light from the room on the other side of the entryway with his all too familiar frame, "I got told to come and collect you, and by the looks of it you did a fantastic job cleaning out the guest quarters..." Jason trailed off as his eyes scanned the room, Piper quickly turned to hide the crimson colour she knew her cheeks had become when his baby blue eyes fell on her with a questioning look, unaware that they made her heart quiver with excitement against her deteriorating will, he was Reyna's after all...

The girl with cold eyes and raven hair paced one of the many empty meeting rooms reminiscing back to when the heavy weight still beating down on her shoulders took their place, how her false sense of security had been blasted into tiny fragments that might never become whole again, like a broken mirror that is glued back together- it may be whole again but the marks of where it was smashed will always be visible until the ends of time.

**Flash back**

_It wasn't her preset alarm that made Reyna float back into consciousness, it was the sense of dread that was weighing down on Reyna's chest as she opened her bleary eyes and readjusted them to see her sky blue ceiling Jason had helped her paint what seemed like an eternity ago. She could just imagine Jason holding her in the air as she added a gloop of paint to the last grey square left on the roof, the way it was painted was to symbolise the end of the dark times and a new beginning._

_Pulling herself out of bed Reyna turned and faced the mirror that hung on her wall, taking in her blotchy face and tangled hair the teen sighed and had her hand having over her hairbrush when a faint knock hit her door, as if anxious that the person behind the door was still curled up asleep. The pale faced girl turned and went across to her door, glancing through the peephole she had on her door to see if she should wait a few moments to compose her sleepy state but almost did a double take when she saw pair of startling grey eyes that could only belong to a child of Minerva. They would see right through her facade anyway so why bother putting up a front, and with that Reyna turned her brass knob absent-mindedly wondering which child would be at her door at such an early time._

"_Reyna,' Annabeth stood in the entrance of the praetor's cabin looking fully aware and alert, yet after years of experience Reyna couldn't miss the relief that quickly vanished from the all too familiar face, "may I come in?" _

"_Of course," The darkly dressed girl stated as she stiffly moved back from her position in front of the blond girl and allowed her to swiftly walk into her sleeping area and watching the Greek girl scrutinize and analyse every corner of the amethyst coloured room she now stood in._

"_I came here hoping to talk," Annabeth cautiously stated, not quite sure how to act around the expressionless girl before her, "I can just imagine how hard things must be for you at the moment and I want you to know that I'm here for you." _

_Her words cut like knifes through the wall that held all of Reyna's bundled up emotions, trying to unsuccessfully comprehend what the older girl was saying as she continued on,_

"_I could never cope so well knowing that Percy had been without a memory about almost anything with another girl there confused and believing that the two had been together..." Annabeth finally turned to face the now shaking Reyna, "He didn't tell you did he?"_

_Her question was the shadowy locked girl before her collapsing into a sitting position on her bed staring down at the floor,_

"_Who?'_

"_I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you..."_

"_You can't possibly believe I'm going to accept that as your final answer after you notify me on such an immense occurrence as that!"_

"_It was Piper, she's a sweet girl but was very confused and distressed when she discovered the last few months she had spent with Jason was all a figment of the mist. She truly loved him, and still does."_

"_I refuse to believe such nonsense," but even as those words left her lips she knew what her Greek counterpart* had uttered was true, the way they left the boat, that look she gave the couple as they embraced for the first time in months, the looks she gave Jason when she thought nobody was looking._

"_If you don't believe me why don't you go ask someone else, Leo perhaps?'_

"_No, he is too close to both parties and would tell of the conversation." Her voice came out definitive as she gazed at the tanned girl through her long lashes as she sighed._

"_Percy," Both girls stated at the same time, making Annabeth chuckle and Reyna's light coloured lips show a faint smile._

**End of Flash back**

It was time to confront him, tell him that she knew about what had occurred between himself and Piper, and how she understood that it was all just a big misunderstanding, patting herself mentally on her back for coming up with an answer that showed Reyna did have feelings and show compassion at times. She wasn't a monster; she was still human no matter what _they_ said.

With that she stopped pacing and headed for the large wooden doors of the room, overhearing that he was in the guestroom collecting one of the Greeks...

Piper shook her head and turned to lift her now stained and unrepairable silver parker off and over her head, feeling air on her stomach she could feel her top snag on the corner of her parker,

"Could you maybe just...err..." the daughter of Aphrodite trailed off, stuck seeing only grey and soot covered swirls as her parker obscured her vision

"Sure," Jason's voice replied as realisation hit him of what she was asking him to do, Piper felt cool hands brush her exposed skin briefly as two hands grabbed her shirt and unhooked it from her parker...

"A touching scene," a pungent voice rang through the now silent bathroom as Piper quickly slipped her parker off to face a very cold and furious looking Reyna, who until Piper looked into her eyes thought was going to lung at her, they were shattered and the tiny gulp made was not missed by Piper's two russet orbs as she spun on her heels and in a flash all Piper could see was a flash of purple.  
>"Reyna wait, it's not what you think!" Jason panicky stated, only making him appear more guilty as he sprinted after the girl she wished could be her, the one Jason would face after anything just to apologise and explain.<p>

While Piper sighed she turned to pick up the cloth she had dropped in surprise when Reyna had appeared, only to raise her head to see Jason sized boot prints lead into the room and out of the door. Just peachy.

***Annabeth is Reyna's Greek counterpart because they both lost their boyfriends and are both have a lot of authority at their camp.**

**Sorry this is just a quick chapter, next chapter Jason will defiantly get some of his memories back, and a slap in the face from one pissed Reyna. **

**A quick question, should I add in Thalia and/or Hylla to make things a little more interesting?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO or HoO...so...yeah...**

**In this chapter Hylla appears and I'm still wondering if Thalia should come, so tell me if I should leave it with Hylla, make Hylla leave or bring Thalia into the mix. Sorry I didn't post yesterday; I had a really busy day and didn't sit down in front of my laptop until midnight. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys make my day with every review and give me new enthusiasm to keep going.**

Leo watched the scene playing on before him with concentration and interest, it felt like eons since the Latino boy had seen anything of interest at this war obsessed camp. All it was at Camp Juniper was war related and strict, so basically the Ares cabin back at his new home would fit right in amongst the throng of Romans.  
>"Excuse me,' a strangely familiar voice called out behind the Greek boy, "but I cannot find Reyna in her study or quarters and wish to speak with her, do you know where she is?' just like the Hunters of Artemis there was part of the voice that was filled with what seemed to be self -pity and disgust at asking for assistance, and it seemed even more so that whoever was standing behind him couldn't comprehend her revulsion for having to talk to a boy as he could feel his neck prickle under her gaze.<p>

Leo turned his head, his curly black strands taking a moment to settle as he takes in the girl in front of him. The first word that came to the elf like boys mind was beautiful, she had a black body suit on that made her fair skinned face stand out and her dark hair made a perfect veil over her face as he could just make out dark piercing eyes from behind it. The second think that came into his now numb minded with a stab of fear that shook the very fabric of his mind was that he had just called a girl beautiful instead of hot and the fact that the girl before him looked just like Reyna, who was just a second ago storming out of a building with a look of bloodlust across her face.

"Uh...she was there a second ago,' Leo shakily replied as he saw her hand slowly caress the dagger hooked under a her belt, the ring on her finger screaming out at Valdez for recognition of something he could almost picture in his mind, crossed sword and torch- which god or goddess did that symbolise.

"Where?' The impatient voice called out as she flicked her hair backwards to reveal much to Leos relief, an older looking Reyna, this must be the older sister he had heard mentioned by those around him.

He quickly stuck his and up and pointed his thumb over his shoulder to where the noise of Reyna and Jason's argument could still be heard. A nod was all Leo needed to bounce back into his usual self as he stuck out his hand in the direction of the pretty girl,

"Name's Leo Valdez, known as the builder of that bad boy over there," he said with a cocky grin plastered across his face cocking his head in the ships direction until he saw the look of repulsion and displeasure on the face of the girl before him who yet again was way out of his league.

"You have guts,' was all she said as she strode passed him and down the hill "I'm known as Hylla, Queen of the Amazons." Oh crap...

Hylla smiled to herself as she continued down the hill, it was true of his guts; most would never dare talk to her like that especially a _boy_. Maybe there was another to add to the very diminutive list of those men who she had come across who weren't spineless cowards or pathetic sea urchins.

"Just shut-UP JASON, I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hylla could hear the rising voice of her sister as she added a faster pace to her already swift stride. But it was the sound of flesh hitting flesh that got her around the last corner to see J_ason_ holding his face as her baby sister pulled her hand back and looked down at Jason with utter hatred. She then watched as Reyna looked up and saw her standing at the base of the hill, even in the shadow cast upon her sisters figure from the grey stone building behind her, she could see that her sisters eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

"What did he do, Reyna?' Her voice came out thick and intimidating to the boy still clutching his cheek from when the younger of the two sisters had struck him across the face, what had this boy done now...if he hurt her in anyway like it already look like he did, the camp better have come up with a good obituary for his grave.

"It doesn't matter, Hylla' came the quick reply from her naive sister as she tried her best to put an emotional mask over her face, making it unreadable to those who didn't know the girl behind those shadowy tresses like Hylla knew her blood...

Even through her blinding rage directed down towards Jason for his little love-fest in the bathroom with _Piper, _she didn't want him to die by her older sister's hand. He deserved to be hurt like he hurt Reyna, not bloodied and broken by the Queen of the Amazons; Reyna could solve her own problems without Hylla's help.

"Reyna, this is no time for games..." her almost copy warned as she took a step closer, her knife glinting in the rays of sun that danced across her deadly serious face.

"Reyna, it's not what you think, Jason was just." Piper never got to finish her sentence before Reyna's fist connected with her stomach, forcing the air out of the near empty lungs and make her fall to the ground clutching her stomach groaning,

"No you listen here BITCH, DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU IT WAS RUDE TO STEAL FROM OTHERS!" with a sharp breath Reyna took a step forward and made her voice seem almost minute compared to the one she had just produced to boom out at Piper, "okay, I understand that before you were confused by the mist, hey everyone makes mistakes, then when you knew it had all been fake you still pushed yourself upon him, a little frustrating but you weren't one hundred percent sure if he even had a girlfriend at that point. When he remembered me and came back here was the time you should have backed off but no you just had to keep on pushing and getting involved in things that you don't belong in, it may be hard with the mind of a daughter of Aphrodite but at least you can't be that slow not to work out that it was never going to eventuate and that it was fun while it lasted. Go play boyfriend stealer somewhere else." What was Reyna supposed to say; sometimes you've got to be cruel to save your relationship no matter how fragile it was from the start. Maybe she had gone too far, but she couldn't take it back now could she?

"Last I checked it's hard to steal something that you never really had, I mean look at you, there's nothing really special about you, bland brown eyes, wavy ordinary black hair, pale skin, ordinary height, you're just too bland for someone like Jason. I don't blame him for chasing other girls when he knew that when he came back he'd only end up with you! I bet the only reason he ended up with you anyway was because he felt sorry for you and didn't know how to end it off! And if you ever insult my mother again..." Hylla's firm hand clasped around Pipers mouth, stopping her from continuing her comeback, maybe Reyna had gone too far, but that didn't mean anyone could say that to her sister and get away with it. But the damage was already done, and Reyna looked all but ready to murder Piper. She had just announced Reyna's worst nightmares and turned them into reality, was she really that bad that Jason would go off with the Barbie before her. Every word Piper had said cut like a blade into Reyna's chest, making her heart feel like it was about to explode...

It had been two days since that event had occurred outside the doorway of the guest room, surprisingly nobody was around to see the fight occur, only Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hylla and Leo knew what happened before Piper never left her room in the ship, not even for her rations that she was surprised Reyna still supplied her with, maybe she was proving to her how easily she could take everything away from her. First Jason, and now it felt like every time she went back on the land someone was waiting for her to let her guard down to finish her off. She knew almost as soon as the words left her lips that what she was spitting back at Reyna's face was inexcusable and unforgivable, but what worried her the most was that it felt right tearing Reyna down from her position high above everybody else, she was turning into Drew, a monster who seemed to glow under others pain and insecurities, using their faults and using it to make her seem perfect in comparison, which Piper knew she was far from. At least even though however much it hurt her, Reyna and Jason seemed to have come to some reasonable grounds and are slowly moving forward, even if that left Piper behind in the dust, _no Piper, this is no time for self-pity; you deserve this pain for what you caused them, _she scolded herself as she stared at her lifeless brown eyes in her mirror as she applied a layer of blush to add fake rosiness where her usual cherry cheeks sat, now as pale as ever. A brush in hand she brushed her tangled hair and added some eyeliner in an attempt to bring out her once glowing eyes...

Jason lay awake in his old room, yet again transfixed with the ceiling, yet instead of being in a cabin on a rocking ship; he was lying amongst the blankets he had been wrapped in on his arrival to camp at the age of two, on dry land playing back what had happened that day.

**Flash back**

_Jason chased Reyna out of the room as she kept a steady pace, her long legs coming in handy as she used them to take bigger steps, but the fair-haired adolescent wasn't going to let her leave without him enlightening her on the real events of what occurred in that bathroom. Her dark braid swishing he finally caught her once she was just outside the grey stoned building that contained the room where everything went wrong, he opened his mouth to call her name once more and how childish she was acting when it dawned on him just exactly what she was seeing from the door as he fixed Piper's top._

"_Reyna please let me explain, nothing happened I swear, I don't even think about like that," he bit his lip from adding an 'anymore' to the end of his plead, but at least she stopped walking and was now stiffly turning around to face her, her beautiful dark eyes burning with fury he didn't even know she possessed._

"_Please Jason, enlighten me on how you could possibly forget the feelings you've been harbouring from her the moment you woke up with her and Valdez on a bus!' she practically seethed, how did she even know about that...who would have told her that, it had to have been someone who had been at Camp Half-blood to know about that._

"_Or how you could overlook that very intriguing quest you undertook with her and when did you suddenly fail to remember how you had been with her and possibly still are with her ever since you remembered my name after your quest with that wondrous daughter of Aphrodite."_

"_You are very confused right now Reyna, and I understand; I really do, you've been trying to keep Octavian out of power all this time and you've been getting jealous,' the look on her face made him rethink that last word he used, "I mean more protective what you believe is yours, but I love you and nothing ever happened between Piper and I, I don't know where you got your information from but they got it all dead wrong, I barely know the girl."_

"_Annabeth and Percy didn't sound so wrong when they explained to be what happened, in fact they seem to be under the impression that there is indeed something going on between you two."_

_Annabeth and Percy ratted him out, why would they do such a thing as that, he has to remember to have a stern word to those two later -even if they were older than him._

"_So I admit that things were pretty shaky at the start, but Percy must have been just as confused and Annabeth doesn't seem to mind." He tried,_

"_Percy _remembered _Annabeth from day one, her being important enough to surpass anything Hera threw at them and I wish I could say the same for us."_

"_Look, Reyna, are you trying to break up with me, because I don't want you to do this after all, you seem to have been PMSing quite a bit over the last few days I've been back."_

"_WHAT!' she shrieked, "shut-UP JASON, I HATE YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!' and with that she slapped him right across his face, leaving a searing feeling on his now red cheek as he watched the beginning of the end unfold as Hylla and then Piper appeared. The boy shut his cloudy blue eyes and gulped as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears so he could hear what his girlfriend appeared to be shrieking at Piper who was gripping her stomach. But all he could hear was a ringing noise and the conversation play over and over in his head, but for some strange reason he thought he might have had this conversation all before. He took another gulp of air as he listened to Leo's voice call out his name as a searing pain rushed up his spine and the sound of a Reyna laughing a long time ago, calling out his name._

**End of flash back**

Leo had great pleasure in filling him in on what had happened and how amazing he believed the Queen of the Amazons was, Jason swore that Leo would end up dead one day. Reyna had left after Piper screamed at her, after giving him a long look as if questioning why he wasn't standing up for her. Piper had been thrown to the ground and slouched back to the ship as soon as Hylla marched off in the general direction of Reyna's office.

Leo had lead Jason to his quarters and lay him down on his cot after getting a cool cloth to lay on his red face. _"You were screaming, dude," _Leo had informed him_ "I had no idea what was wrong and was about to call someone but you told me not to, the noise you made; I thought you were dying, all you kept saying was your head was on fire."_

His head stung when he tried to think about what Leo had alleged happened from his vantage point at the top of the hill, watching the scene unfold below him. But as he gently tried to think back he found that no matter how fuzzy they were, he could faintly remember certain events, like he and Reyna's first official date after they had spent tireless hours trying to convince Lupa to let them go and how it wouldn't affect their attitude towards anything.

But she hated him now, and no matter how amazing she looked that night with the starry sky bringing out her pale face, she would never smile at him like that again.

"Jason," her voice called tentatively into his room, conversations had been playing through his mind all night of different people, her calling his name was like one of the million others he had heard and wished was real. It hurt him to know she would never say his name again without anger or disgust involved in spitting out his name.

"Are you awake?'

He sat up at that and saw Reyna's silhouette in his doorway, stepping out into the moonlight in one of his old tops and a pair of shorts, hair tangled and eyes bleary at two am in the morning she became at that second the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Is this story dragging on too long, should I just end it or something because nobody is really reading it, or should I continue?**

**I know I shouldn't be complaining because I have amazing reviewers who actually review my story, but it feels weird when I check my traffic stats and discoverer that most people gave up after the first chapter. Anyway could someone tell me please?**

**...thanks...**

"Good, you are up,' she states in an emotionless voice, so different to the one she used when there was a possibility he was dead to the world as he slumbered amongst his blankets. It felt like she had pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the heart by speaking so competently and formally, like he was just another camper or even _guest. _

"Rey, you came," Jason whispered with a lurch,

"Move," was her reply as she gazed coolly into the stunning blue eyes than contained the slightest hint of puzzlement, she sighed, of course he didn't remember "you're in my spot, move."

A look of sudden realisation crossed through his cobalt orbs as he slid across to the right side of his mattress, leaned out of his bed; pushing his now shaggy hair out of his eyes so he could see the violet pillow standing out against his golden rug. Pulling back up with the pillow clutched in his hand, he lay it down on the left side of the bed and pulled the blankets back as he waited expectantly for the girl now situated at the foot of his bed to join him.

"Well?' Jason asked, in a light tone as he stared into Reyna's dark piercing eyes as they examined the bed set-up in awe "are you just going to stand there in the cold or are you going to join me?"

The girl answered by slowly edging her way around the bed until she gingerly lifted her bare foot up and clambered into the bed, pulling the blankets around her in a gentle embrace and lying her head down on the pillow that she always used to use on those late nights she would join Jason and talk to him until she crawled out of his quarters and snuck back into hers before dawn, even in the later stages of their relationship where she would close her eyes to his arms draped carelessly around her.

"You remembered,' the praetor couldn't stop a smile grace her lips and spread by the pure ecstasy he was starting to remember small little details about his life before he disappeared.

"I don't think I ever truly forgot, I guess I was just looking in all the wrong places when trying to retain information about my past," he shrugged, never taking his eyes off the daughter of Bellona as they sat in comfortable silence, neither one knowing when to start. Jason wishing the moment could never end.

"we did this all the time before, you would always come in and you would stand at the foot of my bed while I moved everything into place, always the left side," Jason recalled "because the right side always gets too much credit" the boy lets out a breathy laugh as he remembered the day they had had that discussion.

"Why didn't you just tell me?' came the exhausted voice from next to him, "I could have taken it."

"But Rey, I love you!" He cried out tired of this tedious squabble that had been going on since he arrived back home.

"I never said you didn't think that," Jason tried to protest but a single finger stopped him as Reyna sat up straighter in the bed and looked him dead in the eye, dark against light they clashed and held until she looked at the bedspread, "you may love me but you still like her."

"I promised you that..." he started but was cut off by a sharp voice falling out of Reyna's lips

"stop bringing up that promise, Grace, I believe it's best if we forget anything ever happened between us, we'll keep everything professional and you can walk around knowing that I don't hold you to that promise and won't drag you down anymore. I'll be fine"

With that she stood up and started walking for the doorway, Argentum and Aurum could be heard growling from the other side of the door.

"Liar," he called as he unfurrowed himself from his bed sheets and grabbed the disappearing Reyna's wrist,

"Let go, Grace," she muttered in a dark voice as she tried to aim for the door, "you made your decision, you can't have both of us," at least Reyna knew at one stage she was a contender.

"No, you made that choice all on your own, you've got in fixed into your head that you're good enough and that I'm some bad guy who's going to cheat on you with every pretty thing in a skirt, but you are dead wrong Reyna."

"Then why didn't you stand up for me, you heard what she said but you did nothing by stand their clutching your cheek like her puppet, staring on like she had asked about the weather," she conjured up in her defence.

"I was busy getting my memory back of camp, Reyna, of us. I couldn't even hear what she was saying, ask Leo; he's the one who brought me back here once the 'show' finished up," this at least got her to stop struggling but instead stare at a patch of carpet near the doorway; as stiff as the board making a bridge between Camp Juniper and the Argo II. The boy looked at her until his eyes flashed with recognition, "if you hate me so much Reyna, why do you still wear it?' her eyes darted up to meet his questioning ones as he brushed the fingers on his free hand against the pendant he had given her on their first quest, and the golden charms that surrounded it, leading from his first attempt in the forges on his second date all along to the charm shaped like a lightning bolt that he had given her right before he disappeared.

Reyna opened her mouth, but no words could come out of her surprised mouth as he turned her tenderly around and kissed her on the top of her head, he then proceeded to pull up his sleeve to show the bracelet on his upper-arm that he had noticed that wrapped around there like a thin gold band of sunlight, "I never took it off for one day of while I was away, whenever I tried there was always something holding me back, and now I know it was you Rey, your memory of giving it to me before we fought Krios that made me keep it on every second of every day."

Jason knew now that it had been her who gently clasp the band around his arm before the war as a way of remembering her, he never really noticed it until Percy had pointed it out when Jason had a sleeveless top on, it felt so natural that he never even noticed he was wearing it. Also it wasn't like he had many opportunities to wear sleeveless tops or go around shirtless in the time he was at Camp Half-Blood because he was too busy going on a quest.

**Flash back**

_His golden hair glinted in the sun as he gently readjusted the straps of his armour, filled with nerves and worry, Jason carefully scanned his eyes over the rocky landscape he and fifty other of his brothers and sisters from camp were._

"_Grace, over here!" a familiar voice blasted through the crowd of voices as the figure of Reyna appeared making her way through the busy horde of bodies as armour was done up and weapons were checked._

"_Aren't you supposed to be with the Delta group?' His cold voice called when she reached him, but she took no notice as she expertly finished hooking the boys armour up._

"_I know but I came to wish you luck, we'll meet you at noon correct?' she asked to receive a nod in reply, "and I also came to give you something, close your eyes," the boy sighed but did as he was told, only Reyna would do something like this in the middle of a war zone, he suddenly felt something hook onto his upper arm, he opened his eyes to see a thin gold band wrapped tightly around his bulging muscle._

"_It's amazing, Rey," Jason studied it with more interest,_

"_It's a way of saying good luck and to remember me so that you don't go out there and get yourself killed for the heck of it, so that you know you have something to come back to."_

"_We're only going to be apart for two hours Reyna," why was she choosing now to express her feelings for him after being so emotionless before._

"_Just be careful okay, I know we are trained to go into battles like this and fight to the death but I really don't want to stand up on top of a stand and read off a speech for your funeral."_

"_I'll be careful,' he stated then he leaned in a whispered "I love you." He got a nod in reply as Reyna disappeared into the sea of bodies shouting out orders to the people in her pre-assigned sector._

**End of Flash back**

He looked through his lashes to see the reaction of the girl in black before him. She looked surprised to say the least, then overjoyed until she finally turned to Jason and gently kissed him on his lips,

"We still have a lot of work to do to get this back to normal, but there is defiantly promise," she called over her shoulder as she prepared to leave.

"Aren't you staying?'

"No, Lupa is already keeping a close eye on us, if anyone found out about this we would be dead, it's dangerous for me to even be in here, the longer I stay the more likely it is for us to get caught. I'll see you around Jason, but I swear Grace one more time and you're dead."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**I've decided to keep on going but to start to end it off, I added in Thalia as well and hope you enjoy the next chapter...oh and sorry I haven't updated for the past two days, I got inundated with school work...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys really helped out a lot!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat with her golden curls flowing elegantly down her back as she closed the door of the last cabin that needed to be checked before she finally curled up in her bed, the door shutting with a satisfactorily loud thump as she shut the sleeping Piper and Leo off to the world, both falling asleep against the pastel wall in Piper's room as they were surrounded by a piles of papers and diagrams littering the room.<p>

"Annabeth," the unmistakable voice of Reyna stated crisply through the ocean breeze, the blond girl sighed as she turned astonished to find that the ivory coloured girl was leaning against the metal wall of the outer ship right next to the doorway, instead of down the landing more as Annabeth had expected.

"Why praetor, what brings you here so late at night?" _or early in the morning, _Annabeth thought with a exasperated tone as she rubbed her eyes and gazed across to the heart-shaped face of the praetor of Camp Jupiter.

"The quest is only but two days away...I believe it would be best if you went instead of me," well if seeing the girl mere centimetres away didn't surprise her, then that line certainly did.

"But why, do you really think it is logical to leave your boyfriend who barely remembers you with the girl who's been with him for months on end?'

"I feel as if I owe it to my camp to stay and plan for ongoing attacks, I trust Jason to do the right thing and I sense that I may have not been fair to you." Reyna replies as if already anticipating the question and having the answer already forming in her mind as she points a finger at a very confused and bewildered Annabeth who isn't as well practiced as Reyna at concealing her emotions.

"What do you mean 'I sense that I may have not been fair to you'?" the daughter of Athena questions gritting her teeth for not catching on to something that by the look in the enticing eyes of the Roman girl before her was quite obvious.

"I overlooked and disregarded your relationship with Percy Jackson and realising my mistake now I understand that it was as difficult for you to be without Percy as it was for me to be without Jason. It would be cruel for me to separate you again for childish insecurities I posses with my boyfriend. You don't need to worry about making those plans to stay here anymore. Just keep an eye out for him when you're travelling around Greece with him, wont you?"

"Of course, you have my word," the blond reached across and awkwardly shook the calloused yet petite hand of the dark haired girl, clasping her hand for what seemed like a second the praetor turned and disappeared into the murky blackness surrounding the two...

With her short cropped ebony hair catching the wind and obscuring her vision for only a second, Thalia slowly marched through the trees feeling right at home after being with the Hunters for so long. Re-checking the coordinates Annabeth had sent her she hurriedly dashed between the trees as she neared her destination.

Even though she would never say, as the cloaked girl jumped of boulders and twisted through the foliage surrounding her, she was ecstatic to see her brother for another time. Jason had become so grownup from the little boy Thalia had taped to her cabin wall back at Camp Half-Blood; he had changed in so many ways and the figure moving stealthily through the greenery was elated to get to know her little brother more after their brief encounter while she was still amongst her fellow sisters.

"Thalia, is that you?' the questioning voice of Percy called from an unseen vantage point, his voice sounded colder, more harsher than before yet she had been told the Roman camp did that to most, the familiar warmth of Percy Jackson was still burning bright though as Thalia felt something latch it's arms around the girl in a hug.

"Wow Percy look at you, you've gotten bigger haven't you?" Thalia gasped as she looked up higher than she ever had to look before to see into those sea-green eyes that belonged to the person that she had been searching for for months.

"It's so good to see you again Thals, I can't wait to see Annabeth's expression when she sees you," His stated in a content voice as he dragged Thalia around turns that she had overseen and through places she didn't know a human could fit, that was until she came out in a small clearing that was covered with gleaming emerald grass that had a stone pathway leading down a steep hill that the girl finally realised they were standing on.

"I guess it's safe to say you remember me then," the girl in silver and grey joked as she and the boy still holding her arm descended the hill on the stone pathway she had been standing before only moments ago.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I remember you just fine, Pinecone face."

"Damn, so close for me to escape from your life Seaweed Brain," she retorted without missing a beat...

"No Jason it would be better if we enter from here and then travel on foot to...here," Annabeth agitatedly jabbed at the map she and the fair-haired hero of the Roman camp were standing before, they had been arguing about landing areas and precautions that needed to be taken to arrive in Greece without attracting too much attention from the enemy.

"That may work but if we come in from here, and then go on foot to there and enter on the southern side we have a better vantage point and escape route," came the steady reply as a longer finger pointed out two completely different locations on the now tattered and torn map that was one of many stuck against a wall in Jason's old study which he was thinking about cleaning out and clearing out the majority of the useless objects around the vicinity that were completely pointless and idiotic to have in possession as Lupa had barked when he had been lead here with Annabeth in the early hours of dawn, only a few hours after Reyna had dispatched to return to her own sleeping area.

"I've only been here a few minutes and I already feel the intense warlike quality this camp has to offer, I mean just look at the mini battle that already took place in here," Thalia quibbled as she sardonically gave the two a mock salute and did another sweep of the room with her electric blue eyes.

"THALIA!" Annabeth screeched as she threw herself at the girl who had her eyes glued to the maps and battle plans stuck to the wall.

"Okay Annabeth it's good to see you too," the girl now being tackled by an excited blond called out as she hugged the taller girl back, "stop growing you all, I'm starting to feel short!'

"Hey, Thalia," Jason turned brushing his blond hair quickly out of his blue eyes as he gingerly walled over to his older sister and stepped into the embrace she was giving him after Annabeth dragged Percy out of the room and began blabbering on about who was coming on the quest.

"It's so good to see you again Jason, how have you been since you got back, did you and Piper finally get together and have a few kissy faces at one another?" she started the conversation off as she studied his sky blue eyes with her own electric ones.

"Oh come on Jason, she seems like a nice girl and she really likes you. I thought you liked her actually, yet you two still haven't had a few moments together?"

"Actually I have a girlfriend here," Thalia looked taken aback as she leaned out to study her brother more, his eyes containing no lie, poor Piper losing her boyfriend to some stuck-up Roman chick who had a thing for Jason, "Her name is Reyna, and she's really amazing," Jason gushed as he looked up to meet his sister's gaze.

"Did I hear my name?' a curt voice echoed around the room as Thalia turned to see a dark haired beauty in the doorway, her face ivory against her cherry heart shaped lips as she stepped into the room in a blur of purple and gold, eyes enticing yet voice as cold and serious as ice.

"Who's this?' Thalia asked in a tight voice, gritting her teeth as she watched the gorgeous person before her look up with dark eyes that were circled with a hint of honey and deep chocolate brown glimpse at her brother with a look of tender love that she knew that this girl had mastered to a fine art. Pity that Piper had Jason stolen from her by what appeared to be her half sister; nobody could have those looks and be able to pull of those utterly fake doe eyes without being a daughter of Aphrodite or Venus. Also poor praetor, Annabeth had told her about the stern and formal praetor that ran the camp but was actually nice even though she didn't understand how to talk normally and how to wind down that much by the way Annabeth described her, she seemed to by the sounds of things have the same name as this dark haired princess.

"This is the girl I was just telling you about, my girlfriend Reyna," her naive brother stated proudly as he beckoned the girl forward towards the siblings, "Reyna, this is Thalia my sister, remember the girl I was telling you about?'

"Oh yes, I am Reyna," she suddenly stuck out her hand with a new tone of formality in her now emotionless voice, "daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion and senator of Camp Jupiter." **(See I did a bit of research on my new best friend Google!) **

"Daughter of whom?' Thalia slurred before she had time to stop the question falling from her lips as she watched an expression of anger pass across the girls face, "Bellona, goddess of war."

This made the Lieutenant of Artemis hold her tongue as she took in the emotionless girl before her who looked suddenly very formal and military like. The blur of purple and gold became a purple toga type thing worn over golden armour, her hair tied in a flawless braid that controlled her dark hair and her once doey eyes now had a stern edge that made them seem colder and harsher than ever before. Definitely a child of war. So Jason had the praetor Annabeth was talking about as a girlfriend, how did that work out?...

Lupa and Hylla walked side by side as they made their way steadily to Jason's office where it had been rumoured the two had resided after Lupa had observed the daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon disappear into the training grounds with their hands entwined making some of her pups stop and stare in awe and disgust, how she had trained them all so well.

How love had caused that supposed intellectual genius to run off with her green orbed lover leaving the preparation to Grace had put a dampener on the she wolf's already dwindling enthusiasm.

Lupa carefully studied every detail of the hall as she and the Amazonian leader marched through an entryway as she off-handily wondered if her stray pup had begun to act more like his brethren or if he was still burning a hole through his own and Reyna's already thin ice...

Piper clambered out of the cabin room as fast as she could in her half sleeping daze as she tried to picture what situation had ended up with Leo of all people sleeping next to her in her own bedroom. She kept sliding around in her socks until she was on the land of Camp Jupiter and she realised she was surrounded with emotionless bloodthirsty Roman soldiers in her pink short-shorts and crop top along with having her white socks coated in a thick layer of mud. The Cherokee barbie soon realised just how cold it was outside and how many bewildered expressions she got flashed her way as her face turned red from the embarrassment and she turned and sprinted back to the safety of her room on the Argo II, even if a certain son of Hephaestus was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia has only met Piper and didn't know who Reyna was when she walked into the room so from the start Thalia is going to favour Jasper but then start liking Jeyna because of its awesomeness... and because I love Jeyna and no story of mine is having Jasper...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**PJO and HoO are not mine, I don't own them and for that I will forever be sad.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you like the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Leo awoke by the slamming of a metal door as drowsily opened his eyes to see an humiliated looking Piper sink to the carpet next to him in her pink pyjamas, obviously not aware of the curly haired boy awaking from his slumber because her choppy hair flew up and her forever changing eyes widened when the elf-like boy groggily asked<p>

"What in the name of Hades are you doing up at six am Beauty Queen, and WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR SOCKS?'

"Oh...Leo you startled me," she received a snort and an 'understatement of the morning' from the Hispanic boy next to her, "I just went outside for a bit of a walk...you know," _to get away from you, _she subconsciously added,

"And you just so happened to decide that six was a good time to do that, in your socks...I mean really Pipes is it even light outside yet, Gods I'm not usually up until noon unless someone stuck a plate of bacon in front of me or I had a warship or quest to finish."

"We've noticed," she replied icily as she gently reached her hand down and clasped her wet and filthy once-white sock between her fingers and slowly pulled each mud-splattered sock off as Leo glanced around the room in a state of puzzlement and shock.

"Why is my room suddenly clean and pink, oh-my-gods where the Hades is my stuff and where the heck is Percy? You killed him didn't you!'

"Relax Valdez, your room is still safely covered in layers of filth in the boys section of the ship, you my confused friend are in MY cabin that I share with two other girls from your cabin at camp. By the way Leo it's cherry red, not pink; and I didn't choose it, it was like this when I first got assigned this room but some big-headed ship builder keeps zoning out whenever I asked to repaint and redecorate it!'

"Oh thank the gods!" Leo cried as he jumped to his feet and tramped straight through the piles of papers that were now flying around the room, "I'm coming baby, Daddy's almost home..." he screamed as he forced the door open and disappeared back to his own cabin, making as much noise as he possibly could waking up a few groggy and annoyed campers...

Thalia stood quietly in the shadows as her brother and his girlfriend stood formally and stiff with expressionless masks plastered to their faces as they talked in cold voices to a giant russet wolf with fierce and cutting grey eyes in Latin as the great beast seemed to bark in response. They appeared to be having an argument with the wolf until it beared it's finely honed teeth at the two and let out a low growl.

The girl beside her stood tall and silent as she studied the scene before her with interest, she looked like an older version of the girl who was now shaking her head at the wolf and speaking quietly to her as Jason looked on fazed and unsure, dark hair hung in a ponytail tied by a shadowy hair-tie almost as dark as her almost ebony locks, slightly lighter than the praetor.

"Hi, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus; Jason's full sister," she decided to start the conversation only to receive a glance at her pale outstretched hand and the muttered word 'Greek.'

"I am Hylla, daughter of Bellona and Queen of the Amazons and Reyna's full blood sister," the older girl finally stated as she firmly shook Thalia's still outstretched hand.

"Really?" she finally managed to say as she returned her hand to her side, "I'm a Hunter of Artemis, her lieutenant actually." This received a delicately raised eyebrow from Hylla and a slight nod of approval.

"It's good to know that Grace's younger sister knows greatness when she sees it and followed it leaving behind all of the distractions and problems men drag into the equation, I wish I could say the same for my sister. She had such promise too..."

"Actually, I'm Jason's older sister but being in the hunters stopped me from aging a few years ago so now I'm forever one day off sixteen,' Thalia replied as she gazed into the fiery orbs of the Amazonian Queen.

"Oh... I see, my apologies Thalia," Hylla stated in a voice that didn't sound very sorry at all...

"But Lupa, you must understand that there is nothing clouding my judgment when I say that the camp should go and fight from the start of war instead of waiting around, Jason has in no way influenced my decision; in fact his will is for the camp to stay quiet until the final battle where the Greeks and Romans can stop Gaea in her tracks."

Reyna took a small breath as she continued, her words forming together in a string of passion and anger "We can't just sit around camp doing nothing while the enemy grows stronger and comes for us, we need to hunt them and destroy them. We need to show them that nobody messes with the mighty Rome and we fight to the death."

"Very well pup, but this is on your head if anything should eventuate," Lupa let out in one final growl, showing her pointed teeth as she stalked out of the room.

"That went well," Jason stated as he turned from his position slightly behind Reyna and gestured to the two figures in the corner to come across.

Thalia stumbled over in a daze as she quickly readjusted her backpack straps as Hylla strode forward elegantly compared to Thalia, completely unfazed by whatever conversation they had been having while Lupa Had been interrogating the two.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I better go find a good bunk in the ship," the pale girl with electric blue eyes quickly stated as she slid out of the slightly ajar door before she could have anymore conversations blasted at her.

"Now to the reason I came here," Hylla stated in a stern voice as she clasped her hand on Jason's shoulder, "do you mind if I have a quick word with Jason in private, sister?'

The look of terror could be picked up by Reyna's well trained eyes as she opened her mouth to protest, something she used to never do to her older sister until after the two had arrived at camp Jupiter.

"No need to worry, I won't harm him in any way, you have my word Reyna, this will only take but a few minutes of his time while I believe Octavian was looking for you," Hylla sensing her sister's dispute about to blossom from her lips to the idea, quickly let that line slip with an innocent voice that made the younger girl narrow her eyes but still slowly depart to find the boy in the white toga...

Thalia walked into the room Annabeth had cheerfully guided her to, her blond curls bouncing in the wind a smile too big for her face plastered on her crimson lips not seeming to mind the sea spray spurting up at her or the occasional wave that lapped at their feet, drenching the Huntress's grimy runners. With each step taken the dread in the forever fifteen-year-olds stomach built up to levels Thalia never knew it could reach as she stared down at the turquoise waves lashing out against the side of the ship as if it was telling her that she was in Poseidon's realm and in one sweep of a wave she could be dragged below the growing waves. Hopefully with Percy onboard Poseidon wouldn't think of capsizing the Argo II, but then again Percy could breathe underwater making Poseidon have no concerns for his son's safety.

"Here it is, Thalia!' the grey eyes of Annabeth danced with newfound excitement of having her boyfriend and best friend in the same place without monsters attacking them.

Thalia turned her gaze from the waves until they rested on the door her friend now impatiently held open for her, her cyan eyes opening wide, an inaudible gasped issued from her throat as she took in the room she now shared with Annabeth. Startling saffron coloured walls complementing the vibrant cerise carpet **(bright orangey walls and deep pinkish carpet) **made Thalia's head spin as she looked around to see a single sepia **(brown like)** bunk with lemon coloured bed sheets.

"This is a very...colourful room, isn't it?' the unsteady voice of the ebony haired girl stated as she scoped the area once more, looking over map and diagram that littered the floor.

"You could say that," Annabeth let out a breathy laugh, "It was painted by some people in the Hermes cabin, as you can tell they like bright colours."

"May I come in?' a new voice called from the doorway sounding harmonic and cheerful.

"Sure, come on in," Annabeth called out without turning around as she gently grasped Thalia's backpack and pulled it off her back and placed it gently at the foot of the bunk bed next to where her own belongings lay.

Piper stepped through the doorway as the daughter or Zeus turned to see who was at the door, a smile evident on her tanned face as her kaleidoscope eyes fell on Thalia dressed in a grey cloak concealing her silver uniform of the Hunters, her circlet still placed gently on her spiky black hair.

"Thalia, when did you get here?' the girl breathed as she took another step into the room, "It's so good to see you again," she added as an afterthought as she came across and gave Thalia an awkward hug that if the girl in question wasn't in such a dazed mood and Piper (in Thalia's opinion) hadn't just lost her boyfriend, would be withering on the ground with electricity coursing through their veins.

"Hey Piper, I heard about what happened with my brother," Thalia bluntly cut to the point which was duly noted by Piper, who nodded her head sadly making her chocolate choppy waves cascade all over her face.

"You're the only one who hasn't said 'I'm sorry' or 'I know how you feel' or 'it'll get better,' thank you for that Thalia," Piper shakily said as she tried to hold back the tears that were prickling her eyes and that she had been holding back for what seemed like an eternity, even if she had cried for Jason before, it felt different doing it in front of someone.

Annabeth noticed the change in atmosphere and deciding not to get involved quickly excused herself as she swiftly walked the deck until she slipped back into Percy's cabin where he lay awaiting her return.

"I can talk to him if you want," Thalia mumbled, not used to showing how much she cared about someone else's problems that wasn't Annabeth's or occasionally Percy's, "he shouldn't have left you like that, he shouldn't have betrayed you like he did," Thalia said with a new tone of sincerity to her voice,

"He said sorry," Piper whispered as she shook her head and let out a small sniff and a tear slid down her cheek from one of her slightly red eyes.

Thalia was yet again brought back to Luke and how she had believed the same thing...

**Flashback**

_Thalia sat motionless in the middle of the forest, she tried delicately to wipe the tears away from her dirty face as she thought about how Luke had betrayed her and how he had just abandoned her and Annabeth and went to the side of Kronos who she would never join._

_Percy may believe that he is alive and Thalia half hoped that he wouldn't have died leaving his traitorous blood in her fragile hands. She wished that he would come back and Annabeth, Luke and herself could live like a family again, that it seemed she was only a quest ago, a quest a rescue mission and a month at camp, how she wished she could close her eyes and open them to discover it was all a huge nightmare and she would be a child again running around the streets with Luke by her side with Annabeth on his back._

"_Thalia," a noise said cutting through the once silent and surreal forest, had the hunters she ran away from for the afternoon stumbled upon her perched on a log surrounded by ferns, but that voice wasn't female, it was one of a male. Thalia quickly swiped at her eyes and turned half expecting to see an Iris message from Percy but instead finding herself face to muddy face with the boy she had just been thinking about, Luke._

"_It is you,' he breathed as if relieved he had finally found her, "I need to talk to you Thalia, it's important," he took a step closer with his arms slightly outstretched as if pleading with her._

_Thalia held herself taller and gazed up to meet Luke's familiar blue eyes, "what do you want, Luke,' she said coldly, more of a statement than a question, "If you're here to ask me to join your cause then you can turn around right now and march back to your new _family_," she didn't mean to let that last word slip._

"_Nobody could ever replace you and Annabeth, which is why I want you to join me, so we can be together again. That's not the reason I came though,' he took a deep breath then uttered, "he-Kronos- wants me to do something for him, a small price to pay for all he has done for me," Thalia was starting to feel sick in the pit of her stomach but she held her steely gaze, "he wants me to among other things, bathe in the River Styx so I can become more powerful than I could ever become as I am now. He wants me to do that and then take down camp and everyone in it who opposes his rise to power." _

"_But that's your home Luke, our home; you can't just destroy it like that! And the River Styx, you can't do that Luke, you have to stop being his puppet and look around to all the destruction you've caused and what you are going to cause if you go through with this madness." All Thalia received was a small glance from his cobalt eyes which seemed as emotionless as the expression she was giving him._

"_I have to Thalia, it's the only way to get back at the gods for what they did..." he was cut off from his soon to be rant by Thalia_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_I don't know," a look of confusion crossed his surfer-dude face but was soon replaced by an stern mask, "I came to say that the time will come for everyone to pick their sides and right now, you being a Huntress isn't looking so good for you being spared."_

"_I thought we were supposed to be together and never try and hurt each other, but you're turning your back on everything you said about a home and family, you're turning your back on me and betraying us all!' she was screaming at him now, but all he did was stand there and accept it with his still slightly open arms, "come back Luke, stop this and come home. What do you have to say for yourself after everything I did to help you and Annabeth make it across that hill all those years ago, tell me what do you have to say for betraying me like that?'_

"_I thought if I brought her back it would all make more sense," he muttered to himself but Thalia still heard it, "I can't stop now Thalia," he almost begged, then to top it all off as he turned he called over his shoulder, "by the way...I'm sorry."_

**End of Flashback**

Thalia practically seethed as she thought of her brother leading on Piper with false hopes and promises as Luke had done her, just to abandon her and everything else they stood for, when something better came along, whether it was a praetor or world domination. Boys are all the same-maybe not Percy, but he doesn't really count-they use you then dump you when it suits them.

"I'll be right back, Piper," Thalia called over her shoulder as she marched out of her new room preparing the speech she was going to spit in her brothers face when she found him. No one ever actually discovering the reason on why Piper did come to that cabin in the first place, the one she now stood with a puzzled and bewildered look on her heart-shaped face.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before I get attacked everyone please remember that Thalia doesn't really know anything about Reyna yet or how long she has known Jason so she still team Piper, but that'll change most likely after she blasts Jason's little blond head off.<strong>

**Who should I follow next: Reyna (with Octavian), Thalia (with Jason), Annabeth (with either Percy or Piper), Piper (with Leo or Annabeth), Leo (with Jason or Piper or Hylla), Lupa (with whoever), Hylla (with Leo or Thalia or whoever)?**

**Should I have a little Peo or is that too cliche, should i also have Octavian liking Reyna secretly and maybe Hylla and Leo having a fail of a relationship (Leo liking Hylla, Hylla no-likey back.) Piper could also end up with Octavian...just giving some options because I'm personally feeling that it's getting too boring with just Jeyna and Percabeth (not that there is anything wrong with those two relationships which I love deeply!)**

**Could somebody tell me so I can write it up and post it. **

**Please and thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own PJO or HoO, but at least I can dream I do...**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys gave me a great basis to write this chapter and at the end I have some more questions to ask you guys, so if you couldn't scream and run away in terror when you see more bolded writing that would be greatly appreciated so I can make this story go somewhere faster...thank you and enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Octavian stood hunched over a map of camp in the centre of the murky grey stoned room, the only light available was the small glow coming in from the small crack under the polished wooden door. The eighteen-year-old ran his spindly finger across the black inked lines as if he was actually reading what was in front of him on the stone slab that held up the fading map. He absentmindedly brushed his blond hair away from his eyes that he had heard others whisper were crazed in look; but no matter, they could say whatever they wanted if it made them feel slightly better. While his eyes danced across the map with a look of utmost concentration his mind really wandered back to the conversation he had had with Hylla, how he hoped that she had fulfilled their deal...<p>

**Flashback **

"_Curious what you stumble upon whilst on a leisurely stroll," the pale skinned boy called out as he stepped out from behind the Amazon._

"_More like hiding in a bush and spying on those around,' Hylla snorted as she turned to face the boy with a smirk hidden within his eyes, she stood their facing him for a few moments until she sighed and called out, "it appears you are not going to disperse without informing me on what you 'stumbled upon' on your so efficient leisurely stroll, so continue on quickly because I have better things to do then talk to scum like you," she snarled the last line. _

_Octavian retracted slightly, but scum was just another word he had been called countless times before, he had learned from his mistakes in the past to just move on and without waiting another moment he opened his mouth and when he was sure his voice was composed enough he replied, "how interested your Amazonians are going to be when they discovered what happened between you and," he faulted as he tried to recall the elf-faced boys name, "Leo."_

"_What are you talking about Octavian?' She asked in a tired voice as she thought back to what she had just done, stopped a fight between her sister and two others...Oh._

_The boy taking in the look of realisation on the almost carbon copy of Reyna he stopped himself for staring as he opened his mouth to let out a sound of triumph but was cut off by a very annoyed looking Hylla, "now listen here _boy, _all I did was ask him where my sister was, nothing wrong with that now is there?'_

"_I know that, but would some of your followers believe that after hearing about how you turned to him when others weren't too far off, and while they are in a state of uncertainty what would some think when they spy these...face it Hylla, your on thin ice as it is with the Amazons and you know that, and with this here...let's just say there might be a bit of a re-election." _

_He then rudely stuffed two pictures in the now bewildered and cautious girls face as she pulled them back from her face roughly to see the pictures, and all she could think was how bad they looked, her standing so close to the Hispanic boy with them both smiling in the other, looking like she was going to kiss his cheek when the camera angle caught her turning her head as she passed his to call out her name._

"_What do you want, Octavian?' she said in a defeated voice, half contemplating ripping the photos then and then, but a creep like Octavian would probably have copies, he may be a boy but he was a pro when it came to blackmailing others._

"_I'll destroy all evidence of this and move on from this if you do me a little favour,' he paused for wasted dramatic effect, "send Reyna to the old weaponry room at this exact time and date." _

_A crumpled piece of paper was handed to Hylla as she raised a delicate eyebrow, "that's it, you want a date with my sister..." _

"_No, I just have some things to discuss with her, just follow what is written on the card," he defended with a cold voice._

"_but why don't you ask her yourself?' she questioned to receive a stern look from Octavian, "Fine, she'll be there, but if you try anything on her I swear...do we have a deal?'_

_The two quickly shook hands and Hylla turned folding the two photographs up along with the note and carefully placed them in a pouch she had hanging from her belt, Octavian disappearing behind a bush before his smile escaped and he let his pure ecstasy out for having his plan work and to have what he had wanted for a long time, a chance. With Jason and Reyna on rocky grounds, unlike before when he had walked into her office where they seemed as strong as stone, now they were weak and fragile; barely balanced giving Octavian a perfect chance to show Reyna what she could have with him. Hylla would do the job nicely as a messenger, Jason had no grounds to question a meeting he believed would have been cross-examined by her older sister, Jason had always been keeping a hawks eye on Octavian and making sure he never had a chance to tell Reyna how he felt, how Jason knew he felt. When he had left she was so strung up on Jason she seemed oblivious to his attempts to catch her attention, even with his memories seemingly gone Jason had the sense to keep the two separate, but now was his chance._

**End of Flashback**

"Octavian, you wished to speak with me?' Reyna's voice cut through his trance as he looked casually up from his map, he was no Jason Grace; but he was pleased by the way his hair swayed when he looked up, if only the look wasn't ruined by his white toga that covered his perfectly clean navy shirt and jeans. Reyna looked stunning in her own purple toga and golden armour, she looked beautiful effortlessly as she gracefully stepped into the room and closed the door, stopping the light from the entryway showing the numerous weapons that hung from the again shadowy walls.

"Yes I did Reyna, it's so good that you could make it," Octavian breathed out as he attempted to smile friendlily at the now confused pale girl before him, not as light as he though, she was beautifully ivory while he was sallow in complexion but he was getting off track as he took in her heart shaped face and cherry lips, he took a deep breath as he mentally burned but one copy of the pictures in his study draw. He organised his thoughts and all of the possible outcomes that could occur with every word he let slip...

Jason stood silently as he waited for Hylla to turn back to him from her position watching the slowly retreating Reyna from the door, he tried to be optimistic about the fact the Reyna's older and daunting sister might just have a complaint to make about the camps military sector, but why would she have sent Reyna away?

His questions were answered when the tall Amazonian Queen turned around with a harsh and firm look in both her piercing eyes and on her hard face.

"Now Grace, my sister may have forgiven you for what you did, but don't think for a second that I have," she practically barked out.

"It was all a big misunderstanding, you see Piper needed help with her..." he was silenced by a finger in the air that Reyna used quite frequently when she wanted silence straight away,

"I know what happened Grace, do think I'm an idiot!' Jason was unsure if the words the tall girl just spat in his face was a question or statement. He chose to be silent hoping it was rhetorical and thankful that it seemed it was.

"You may think that you two are safe but your not, do you really believe that after everything that has occurred since the Greeks arrived that one night curled up together like old times in your bed talking would solve problems forming since your first step off that boat in the arms of a Greek girl and the first tear that left my little sister's eyes!"

"How do you know about that?' the blond taking numerous steps back until he felt his back hit something solid that he knew he couldn't walk through.

"Lupa has her ways of knowing, she's always known from the very beginning of your first little late night visits and kisses behind closed doors, she's just biding her time and collecting information. By now we would have appreciated for it to stop before drastic measures needed to be taken, but it seems that Lupa has other ideas, I'm surprised she didn't kill you right from the start, but she assured me that you two would get over yourselves and your Roman instincts would end the love fests that were occurring. Being praetors and sticking to previous stories of it occurring dating is acceptable, but you two were the first to actually care so much about one another, if one of you died it would end the other half; which is a risk nobody can afford. You two better watch out because I'm going to let you in on a little secret..." she paused, "everything done at this camp is known and documented, I've been in close contact with Lupa ever since I left Reyna here and I'm not going to let her be slaughtered over you two not being able to keep your emotions in check!" She pointed her finger in Jason's now shaking chest, "back off and start acting like a Roman if you want to live."

With that she turned leaving a speechless Jason against a wall, they had known all along about everything...how could he have been so idiotic, he needed to shape up if he wanted he and Reyna to survive, it was he who was lagging, Reyna was a very good adapter and would follow suit from his example. Now all he really wanted to do was go and lie down in his cabin and mull everything he had just learnt over, he might have a bit of a talk to a trusted Roman friend who could steer him in the right direction in making a full recovery from his 'Greek behaviour'. He would ask Hazel or Frank, even Dakota if he could find the guy in a state where he wasn't so hyped up on Kool-Aid, maybe even Bobby could enlighten him on how to act Roman 24-7. But then again Hazel and Frank had been hiding out ever since the ship landed, only coming out to say a quick welcome to Jason before disappearing again; they had been pretty silent for a long time now, Dakota would probably blab about helping Jason out when he was drunk on his Kool-Aid or ran out of things to talk about. Bobby he hadn't even seen but had been assured by Percy was okay, and around somewhere. Gwendolyn also came to mind but she had left the camp straight after giving Jason a big bear hug when he was getting surrounded by the Roman campers and he didn't want to call her while she was probably trying to relax and forget about camp for a while as she tried to fit into the mortal world.

"JASON GRACE!" A feminine voice screeched as Jason opened his previously closed blue eyes to stare into his older sisters intimidating and furious electric-blue ones. Electricity seemed to dance through her hair making it appear more spiking and she scared him almost as bad as Reyna...almost.

"Yes?' he asked in a small voice before remembering this was being documented and he was already under the mighty she-wolfs watchful eyes, he stood taller and replaced his shocked face with one blank of expression.

"You stupid _boy_,' _were all Hunters and Amazonians the same by using 'boy' as an insult? _He wondered as he studied his older sister with what appeared to her to be little interest, "how could you do that to Piper?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied icily and rapidly, hoping whoever was watching was noticing how well he executed that line.

"You led her to believe that there was something going on between the two of you and then dump her like a magazine when a new shinier Roman addition comes along and all you tell her was 'oh sorry'!"

This made Jason's eyes narrow slightly, "I did no such thing, she was the one to believe we were together and I was lost with no memories and her telling me she and I had been together, I had no idea who I was or who I had left behind here. I only remembered Reyna after the quest and as soon as that happened I immediately went to Piper and explained told her I was sorry for the confusion but I believed I had someone else waiting for me back at Camp Jupiter."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that!' she snarled, "There was no possible way that you and that tramp were together before hand."

Thalia noticed her brother take an intake of breath as he slowly turned to look the girl before him directly in the eye, "what did you just call my girlfriend?' his voice came out so quietly and so dripping with venom that Thalia paused and when she stared into his blank eyes she retracted the statement she had planned to say when she saw the look of pure anger and rage boiling inside Jason's skull.

"How dare you call Reyna that, how could you possibly be so naive to walk into a place you have never been before and talk to a person you barley know about something you don't understand or even care to learn about!" he took another breath, his face losing some of its redness from his fury, "I'll have you know that I've been with that girl for years, and have known her ever since she arrived at this camp right after your amazing friends brought you back into this world, something they wouldn't have been able to do in time without the help they were given unknown by that 'tramp' and her sister."

Thalia's eyed widened a fraction as the blond who now towered over her turned for the doorway, "next time try not to get your own history caught up in your opinions, and remember that it could have been you who I returned to camp with another girl around my arm, would you have been happy if I choice Piper then? Stick to hunting and fighting, it's what you do best; just as long as you keep out of my way. I have no time with a war on its way."

With that his tanned figure disappeared out the door leaving a very emotionally conflicted Thalia standing in the middle of a room filled with maps and diagrams...

Hazel stepped out into the sunlight as she let it soak into her pores without any of her brethren seeing her bask in its warm glow. She studied the area and noted that Jason was storming past with a not very well hidden scowl on his face as he disappeared behind a corner. She sighed as she ran her mocha skinned hand through her brunette hair, she turned and slowly strode past a small cluster of children of Apollo and Mars who sent nods in her direction where she would have usually been ignored before Percy appeared and he, Frank and she had gone on a quest sent by Mars himself and then fought valiantly and noticeably well during the battle. Although Percy had been quickly shunned to the side after being discovered Greek and their old praetor returned, all three still got noted as displaying the traits of a true Roman.

"Leo, please tell me you don't think she'll kill him, I didn't mean to say anything wrong but I guess I must have sparked something because she just turned and left!" a female voice called attracting Hazels attention, it wasn't familiar and when she turned the corner Hazel confirmed her belief by looking at a Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair that blew untamed in the wind, her kaleidoscope eyes a clear give away that this was a daughter of Venus, or perhaps she was one of the Greeks, Hazel regretted zoning out during the Iris-message sent to camp or those who stepped off the Argo II, she had been too caught up in her past and greeting Jason again that the Greeks all seemed like a lost cause in her conflicted brain. She turned her head slightly, wondering if she should continue walking or not until her eyes fell onto a familiar face she had dreamed of seeing ever since she first opened her eyes on the land of the living again.

"Sammy," she breathed as the boy she was staring at caught her eyes confused for a moment as if wondering where he had seen eyes like hers before, her golden eyes that were now filling slightly with hope until she remembered that Sammy was dead and this was probably just an hallucination or horrible or incredible dream, but then why did it feel so vivid?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is a long chapter...anyway I hope you liked it and I know that I kind of forgot about Hazel and Frank and stuff (woops) but now they're going to get involved and there might be a bit of a triangle between Frank, Hazel and Leo (if it's wanted.)But there will also be a bit of one-sided Leo and Hylla love as well as Octavian liking Reyna.<strong>

**Also I'd like to know who to make Hazel end up with, Leo or Frank? **** You know so I can start planning how it should eventuate, if you could tell me that'll be great!**

**Thanks :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own PJO or HoO, otherwise what I'm writing wouldn't be called fan fiction and in the end of TSON would have had the ship landing and Reyna and Jason together instead of this Piper-Jason-Reyna triange...Just putting it out there...**

**This is kind of a filler chapter but one none the less and there are more questions at the end of this being asked if you would be so kind to answer them...**

**This isn't my best chapter by far and is kind of all over the place with so many different scenes and people but I hope you enjoy it anyway (or don't majorly hate it and throw imaginary bricks at my pretend internet window)...**

* * *

><p>Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek as she turned to leave the boy now whining in protest for having her move, she laughed making her body slightly shudder in her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and denim shorts. Percy swished a strand of ebony hair out of his face with a tanned hand as he gave Annabeth one final groan and proceeded to watch her skim her fingers over the spines of the dozens of manuscripts and volumes in hard and paperback, seemingly in a trance the son of Poseidon had come to discover all children of Athena or Minerva seemed to get when they came in contact with a large quantity of books far too big to contain any decent pictures Percy enjoyed studying.<p>

"Found it!' she cried out jubilantly as she pulled a bulky volume from the sand coloured wooden shelf in the room Frank had told them to fill with any books or planning equipment they had no room for on their ship. She turned, her blond coils whooshing behind her head once more as she began to march across the room to the oak table Percy was leaning against next to scattered books and pages filled with notes and diagrams. That was until the alarm sounded and both instinctively reached for their weapons and dove for the door...

Jason moved swiftly amongst those around him as he exited the building he knew his sister was still standing shell-shocked in, he felt a sense of pride and accomplishment for finally getting his older sister off his back and putting her in her place, reminding the Roman spies he now knew littered the very grounds he was walking on; that he knew how to stand up and like Reyna had when Octavian had entered her office, shown how tough he could counter any reply and seem superior.

He saw Hazel's dark hair as he passed by, seeing her golden eyes lock onto his figure for a split second, forcing him to pause slightly and watch her walk passed a cluster of campers and continuing on. He made a mental note to talk to her once he finished his walk that the son of Jupiter still didn't know where he was going to be lead, just that he needed to walk all of his anger out and stop his now shaking hands that were beating against his sides, forcing his golden gladius to shift position and catch the light making the fair haired boy get a sudden erg to grab it and stab it into the next living thing he saw. His thoughts made Jason finally stop with the horror of him wanting to hurt something so badly, '_it's the roman in you Jason, you can't fight who you are,' _a voice in the back of his head cried out as he gently pulled the weapon out and studied it more closely.  
>"well,' he muttered under his breath to himself, "if I've got anger to let out, there's no harm in stabbing a few training dummies and maiming a few sparing partners.'<p>

He turned to walk down the path of broken twigs and missing branches he had made through the small tree line he had stumbled into, that was until he heard the clear sound of the alarm being sounded, Jason immediately switched into battle mode and raised his sword high as he dived through the bracken stealthily without a single noise being made, stopping at the final tree that concealed him from the enemy he took a breath and turned flew out from behind the oak tree with his mind set on bloodlust and fury...

Hazel tentatively walked over to the two, the choppy haired beauty gave her a surprised look but did not question her as she made her way over to the boy who looked just like the one she had loved for a very long time and who still stood frozen stiff with his eyes trained on her.

"I've seen you somewhere before, I just know I have..." Leo mused as he studied the girl before him with deep thought, Hazel stood their speechless; hoping that maybe the boy before her was Sammy and he had been revived by the doors of death like many others had been.

"Oh well, I'm Leo by the way," he stuck his hand out with a smirk she had seen plastered on Sammy's face so many times before, she took in reluctantly as she felt like she had lost the excitement inside her from before.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto," then at the twos confused looks she added, "Or Hades if you prefer the Greek tenses."

"Oh, we that's cool," the girl standing awkwardly to the side muttered as she absentmindedly rubbed her arm and gave Hazel a shy smile, "I'm Piper, by the way, and daughter of Aphrodite while Leo here is a son or Hephaestus."

Hazel shook her hand politely as she placed Piper to the girl she had heard Reyna rant about and being mentioned all through camp as the Greek girl who's got a hold on their old praetor.

'Leo' obviously not liking being left out moved slightly closer attracting both girls attention as he smiled sheepishly and muttered something under his breath, just like a certain guy she had known a long time ago.

"Does the name Sammy mean anything to you?' Hazel chirped not being able to conceal her need for knowledge over the still handsome boy in front of her.

There was a long pause as the Hispanic boy mulled her words over before he opened his mouth and replied calmly, "actually I had a grandpa called Sammy, he was a bit mad actually; he was always saying how much he hated grandma and how he wished he had followed his first girlfriend he had and married her instead."

Hazel couldn't help but show her shoulders sag until the boy's words sunk in and she realised that this could well be his grandson, and she couldn't help but smile knowing that if that was so; Sammy had wanted to follow her and wed her instead of whoever he ended up with, for she had been Sammy's first girlfriend.

"Hey...now I know why you look familiar, you look just like that girl from the picture...but that's crazy you're way too young to be _that_ Hazel, even if you do have the same name..." Leo trailed off as he studied Hazel with curiosity before he pulled out a tattered and worn photograph from his pocket but before Hazel could see it she was distracted by the alarm for an oncoming battle approaching...

"What is it you wished to speak with me about Octavian?' Reyna repeated as she took a step closer to the scrawny eighteen-year-old, his usually crazed eyes were filled with an emotion Reyna found hard to pinpoint but she couldn't help but find it comforting compared to the usual hard glare and malicious smirk usually stuck to his sickly pale face that looked even ashen than customary.

"I asked you here so we could converse," he stated matter-of-factly.

"About what exactly,' her eyebrows scrunched as her brain whirled trying to consider what angle he was trying to force upon her, "did you wish to discuss battle plans or is it more on the Greeks?' she tried to contain her sneer.

"Neither, I saw your predicament occur with Jason and that Greek girl,' he registered the look on her face immediately and added, "but I assure you I have not told a soul, I simply wish to converse with you about that matter."

"What...,' obviously she was surprised, "why do you wish to converse on this and is there a reason that you supposedly overlooked telling anyone about this mishap?' she questioned with a fire in her voice that made Octavian's grin grow wider, she was so strikingly beautiful when she was upset.

"I decided that there is no real reason to tell anyone about that, Lupa would have you killed and I simply couldn't stand having to be co-praetor with that Greek or even having to break in a new Roman soldier, too much work and time needed," The boy sighed dramatically as he looked around the room with an air of not caring, but he really did.

"Then why is conversing with you of all people productive in any way, you have been a thorn in my side for too long to suddenly turn around and be 'helpful' there must be another motive, you usually would have loved to have disposed of Jason and I, why now do you change your ways?" she snapped at him, voice filled with superiority. But at least she hadn't left yet which means he still had a chance.

"I just explained why I wish for you to stay," he sighed impatiently, "I wish to talk to you because I would appreciate you how is it put...letting it off your chest...yes that's it. Let it off your chest so you can continue being praetor without having Lupa having others keeping an eye on you and reporting back, I'm sure there must be at least one soldier watching us even now," he mused, "but after the war when the true soldiers emerge and some perish, your use will be gone and I will have time to train someone to be my assistant as I lead the camp."

"You believe I would just tell you everything, just like that? Like I haven't known you for as long as I have and am aware of your ways of manipulation, you'd rather die than help anyone besides yourself!" Her words cut like knifes through his skin, did she really think that poorly of him?

"You must know of my position here at camp, I have many campers come and tell me their stories and seek guidance from me using my abilities, it is all the utmost confidential," he made a steeple with his hands, seeing her face still unconvinced he decided that to get her to trust him and eventually love him, he needed to prove to her that he was serious, "I swear on the river Styx that whatever is said in this room by you and me will stay between us and will never be retold again under any conditions, now Reyna if you please. Remember I am doing this for your benefit and the benefit of the camp, and my position as being praetor in the not too distant future after the war is fought."

The look on her face was stunned as she gazed with wide piercing eyes into Octavian's as the thunder could be heard in the distance sealing the deal Octavian had just set up for himself, he didn't even bother to check for loop-holes he could use for later to get out of the unbreakable vow as he stared back at the girl he knew he would never stoop so low to hurt.

She paused then slightly nodded and muttered something the blond could decipher as something along the lines of 'if it's for the best of the camp, and me what choice do I have?' she turned to face him but before her perfect lips could utter another sound an alarm sounded and both turned and ran to the noise, Octavian pulling out his knife and Reyna her dagger...

Frank sprinted to the sounds of alarms as he saw a spiky haired girl with electric blue eyes send lightning spiral down and hit a surprised hellhound that was about to pounce on a camper. He sprinted out a bow sliding off his shoulder and a quiver full of arrows on his back, he noticed Dakota leading a group of campers out into a horde of Venti making the girl's lightning look like child's play as they dove around the camp grounds creating chaos at every turn.

Percy alongside his girlfriend Annabeth showed no mercy as they hacked through the hellhounds and Scythian Dracanae **(no idea if they have a Roman name) **like they did it on a regular occurrence as soldiers ran around them hacking alongside with ferocity. Seeing Annabeth made Frank immediately think of Hazel who he started searching for as he quickly disposed of a swooping grey mass, not checking to see what it was; only that it was bleeding too much to live.

Hazel was spotted fighting alongside two Greeks just off where Hylla was slaying a stray Venti, she knew how to take care of herself. Frank turned and began firing arrows at anything that didn't look human, noting the arrival of Jason as he slashed through the crowd and joined the fight; Reyna and Octavian appearing shortly after...

Reyna took a deep breath as she observed the surrounding area and the braided girl was soon immersed in a fight with two attacking hellhounds, not an intelligent idea to have two bloodthirsty beasts staring at her but she could handle herself. She efficiently ducked one snap that would have taken her leg off and spun around swinging a roundhouse kick into one of the now dazed hellhounds jaws, momentarily distracting it giving her enough time to launch her knife into its exposed neck, forcing it to instead of explode; have dark purple liquid ooze from around her dagger. She took a step back before turning to face the other beast who was growling along with the other, seemingly unfazed by the knife sticking out of its throat. Suddenly before one was about to lunge at the now weapon less girl it let out a strangled whimper and collapsed to the ground before exploding into dust with a familiar knife sticking out of the black fur on its back.

"You need to dig deeper with your blade, it finishes the job," Octavian called as he quickly slashed the other hellhound across the face causing it to disappear as well, he picked up her dagger and handed it to her, "be careful praetor, remember the doors of death are open and it won't be too long before our friends here might be able to reform again."...

It wasn't long before all monsters were destroyed by the valiant efforts of everyone involved and because the problem was jumped on straight away nothing was damaged beyond repair. Hazel turned panting back to Leo and wiping the sweat away from her heated brow she waiting for his brown eyes to lock onto hers as he rubbed his shoulder and finally looked up grinning like an idiot with a bloody gash across his cheek and dirt all over every inch of the boy.

"Where were we?' he puffed as took a step closer, "oh yes my crazy grandpa Sammy and his girlfriend Hazel...here..." the boy passed her the picture he had taken out before, it now had a blood stain on it and looked dull and worn but the black and white picture looked as familiar as the day she had held it in her hand the time Sammy had handed it to her for the very first time.

"Valdez?' she asked in a shaky voice as she flipped the photograph and read the message forever written on the back of one of her few happy memories from her past and read the scrawl once more, _"Sammy and Hazel, January 19__th__ 1939, forever and always."_

"Yeah, how'd you know?'

She smiled as she flicked the photo over delicately once more as she smiled an exasperated smile, opening her mouth to speak she saw Dakota run over, bloodied and bruised but with a bottle of red Kool-Aid in his hand he opened his mouth to both and called "someone's hurt, come on!'

A lot of people had been wounded in this battle but this person was someone known by either Hazel or Leo most likely both and as she grabbed Leo's hand and dragged him to the infirmary she wondered who would be behind that door.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think should be hurt and how badly?<strong>

**I'm still open for who Hazel should end up with, Leo or Frank or some random guy on a bus (just saying)...**

**Also since the doors of death are open and I can bring back a character which character if any should/could come back and it can be anyone from Gabe to Luke to Sammy to Beckendorf to Silena...anyone (if any) so could someone please tell me...**

**Thank you :) :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I luv you guys (not in a creepy way though...like...you get what I mean...right?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**How it pains me to say I don't own PJO or even HoO, but I'll try to move on and stay strong like all those other brave souls who wished they owned a book or series and held strong.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I would have, I literally had half of this chapter typed up but then there was a family problem that I won't bore you with that prevented me from updating. Sorry about that...**

**I hope you don't mind **_**Mszcheeky **_**if I use your idea because I really love it and as soon as I read it I could already imagine how it worked and added to the plot and how awesome it was so...I hope you don't mind! Please don't kill me if you do...just leave a strongly worded letter somewhere because I like living! Thank you for everything **

**Thanks to my other reviews as well, you guys are legendary.**

* * *

><p>Hazel effortlessly dived into the sea of bodies around her, seemingly unfazed by the smell of monster innards and blood; she didn't seem to bat a single eyelash at the stench of sweat that seemed to be dripping of every single being in the swarm. She expertly crisscrossed and twisted herself and Leo through the people crowding the area until her golden eyes landed on something that made her sigh with relief. The mop of black hair cut into a military style attached to the stoutly-built frame of the baby faced Frank who was making his way over to her with the same look of relief in his nutmeg coloured eyes.<p>

"I'm so relieved to know that you're okay Hazel, I was wondering if it was going to be you when I heard, but then I was thinking that it wouldn't be you because you are such a good fighter; but I was still worried then I saw you and..."he quickly let slip in a small and speedy voice as he took in her bloodied face like it was the single most beautiful thing in the world.

Leo shook Hazel's hand off his now red wrist as he nodded in Franks direction, all the while the mocha skinned girl watching the slightly narrowing eyes of the Roman and the reproachful look he flashed Leo before he turned and was gone within the crowd in a second, lost behind another set of armoured bodies and bruised skin...

Thalia slipped into the emergency tent set up for only those who needed them, and the daughter of Zeus could tell you that the Romans barely thought anything was serious enough for a tent.

Behind the emerald flap of the tent, the girl grimaced as she saw a figure lying on a makeshift bed; surrounded by those closest to her. Her face, usually tanned and filled with life seemed ashen and sickly as she lay partly unconscious on the mat, a standard purple blanket wrapped around her as she moaned with her eyelids fluttering. Her side had been wrapped with now bloodied bandages where a bite mark was concealed, her usually choppy brown hair was held back with a new coating of sweat that also added a sickly green shine to her face.

"Oh my GODS!' Leo screamed as he entered the room behind a distracted looking Hazel, "Piper...what happened?'

Leo dived down to Piper's side and nobody questioned when he slightly pushed Jason out of the way and grabbed her grimy, crimson hand with his own filthy set.

"She was in an accident with a hellhound, it happened before anything could be done," Annabeth stated as she placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder who quickly shook it off; his usual smiley and joking face now held a deadly serious expression filled with concern for the girl he had known even before either knew their parentage and before Jason had come leading them into the world of Mythology.

"But how,' Thalia stated as she took another cautious step into the already overcrowded room, everyone was there besides Jason's girlfriend and that skinny looking boy with blond hair...

**Flashback:**

_The battle was raging around them, Piper could feel herself losing her energy from all the physical activity she had done as she ducked her head to miss the tip of a sword that could have slashed her head off as it came out of its backswing. With her hair flying around her face obscuring her vision, Piper knew that it was a dangerous thing to have with hoards of monsters picking off demigods like they were china dolls, but if she stopped letting her legs carry her forward she would be most likely involved in an unwanted battle._

"_Jason,' she gasped as she saw him slice the head off a beast that was now scattering around in the wind like fair powder, she was comforted by the sudden prick in the boys ears at his name as he stuck his head up and let his piercing eyes search her out until he found her and nodded in her direction as he used his foot to kick a monster back that was about to attack another camper._

_She dashed in a straight line for the safety she knew she would receive with the son of Jupiter around her, usually she wouldn't hesitate to use her dagger to slice the monsters around her to fine dust but when she had stabbed one the snake woman had just let out a breathy laugh before swiping again._

"_Why aren't they dying for me!' she cried out as soon as she was in close range_

"_The doors of death are open, they can reform if not killed with enough force, just be thankful that they actually do explode instead of constantly reforming in front of your eyes.,' he called over his shoulder as his sword slashed again, almost like in was an extension of his body he dived with it and slashed anything that got in his way that 'screamed monster.'_

"_you're going to die now,' she wheezed out to the hellhound that had just rammed into her slight frame as she watched the confusion flash in its ruby eyes before it evaporated into sparkling drops. She couldn't help but smile at how easily it had been to kill the monster, she turned elated but her light expression soon dropped when she saw what was behind her._

_Jason seemed preoccupied dancing around with his weapon against a very agitated Anemoi Thuellai (Greek name for Venti) that he didn't notice the hellhound stalking up behind him ready to snap its razor-sharp teeth onto Jason's unprotected neck, it seemed that he had not had enough time to slip his armour on before he ran into the battle. _

"_Jason, look out!' she shrieked but he payed no mind to her as he was stuck in his own trance, dancing the unfamiliar technique he had with his sword. The Cherokee daughter of Aphrodite couldn't seem to get the blonds attention as he got more involved with his seemingly endless fight, Piper then turned and with all the strength she could put in her voice she screamed over the noise, "you are going to go impale yourself on a blade now, until you die,' but as the hellhound turned to go Piper felt a damp sensation wrapping around her middle for a split second before an excruciating pain forced itself down upon her as she looked down to see a hellhounds mouth latched onto her middle as she shrieked in agony using her arms to flail around and hit the black matted fur, even using her dagger to stab at it before her eyes became heavy and everything around her became unfocused and hazy besides the ache growing stronger and stronger that seemed to be spreading around her body,_

"_Please,' she managed to gasp as her eyes fell closed and her voice became weak, 'just please let go." With that she felt herself drift off as her ears began to ring and her name being blared out in the distance from her shadowy world she had fallen into. _

**End of Flashback**

Reyna charged into the almost empty room she had been sent to when she demanded to know the whereabouts of Jason, she looked around with a rapid frantic look before her eyes set on his sandy hair. The daughter of Bellona then saw that he was kneeling in front of a bed holding onto one of Piper's pale and seemingly clammy hands, the other being held by Leo Valdez who seemed to have fallen into a slumber against the side of the improvised bed, not uncommon for people to fall asleep after a late afternoon attack, now it must be dark outside.

"Grace, come on; you should get to bed, there is a meeting early tomorrow about the quest and I highly doubt Jackson would have been so organised as to have written up a report on the battle and it's damages," she spoke softly, noting the presence of Hazel and Frank having a hushed quarrel in the corner of the room, not bothering to look up from their spat.

"No Reyna, I'm going to stay with Piper, you can do the report right?' he retorted in an annoyed voice, "you are good at those right, and it's not like you do that much sleeping anyway, especially after a battle like this. Besides Piper needs me," his voice making the now dejected Reyna sigh and turn to the exit grudgingly,

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Great, thanks," he quickly said, but she could tell he was too busy staring at the unconscious Greek girl to take note of what either party was saying, "I love you, Rey,' he added as she lifted the flap,

"Yeah, me too"...

Octavian sat in one of the many offices filling out damage forms from the encounter they had had with some monsters during the day, now well into the night he sat writing out almost illegible scrawl.

"Octavian?' a surprised voice queried from the now ajar door, but without even looking up the boy knew he had made the right decision to stay up as he felt the presence of a figure behind him, her braid gently brushing against his shoulder as she read the text he had produced on the once blank page before him.

"This is good, Octavian," Reyna approved as she placed her hand on the chair beside him on the long table, he could feel his heart beat rise as he nodded his head indicating she was allowed to there, "I was not expecting company when I came, I am also glad to know that I do not have to fill out all of these now by myself."

The blond boy looked up at the pile the heart-shaped lips of Reyna had just informed him about, he glanced at the pile of paper before her before turning back to the sheet in front of him, "I had assumed that with all going on and that...incident...that occurred to that Greek that Jason and yourself would become unable to complete this work that Lupa would surely be expecting tomorrow. The next in line to complete them then would fall to me and I decided to get them over and done with."

"How much have you completed?' she asked with her smooth voice that made him shiver as he pointed to the neatly placed pile to the side of the considerably large one, "that is fantastic, I was hoping Jason would be able to help, but if you feel as if you could stay and assist me maybe we could complete the rest of these...together...unless you wish to go to your quarters, considering the amount of work you have done it would be perfectly alright if you did..."

"I think it best if I stay and assist, I already have the statistics and if you could gather the costs, it would be much faster to complete these together,' he couldn't help but return the grin that appeared on the praetors face that seemed to glow in the candle light.

"Thank you, Octavian," those words felt foreign to her lips and she couldn't comprehend the sudden change of heart in the boy next to her seemed to have taken, but she didn't mind that he seemed to have cared more about anything besides himself in the last 24 hours than he had done in his entire life doubled.

The eighteen year old nodded his head, almost never hearing Reyna thanking anyone; he couldn't help but get excited that she was sitting next to him without scowling or glaring at him with her piercing dark eyes. The two sat in silence working side-by-side, both lost in their own thoughts as they filled out the stack of documents before them...

An electric blue eye blinked closed as it pulled away from the small hole in the material, Thalia shook her as she turned away from the tent, Jason really was making things hard for himself; if he was supposedly in love with Reyna and had history with her, why was she name with some scrawny blond boy in a white toga instead of with him. The daughter of the sky god had seen the praetor ask him to join her from her vantage point, yet he refused to stay by Piper's bloodied side.

"Thalia, if you really love me so much you don't need to spy on me to see my amazing face, you could have just come up to admire; there is such a better view up close," Thalia spun on her heels ready to electrocute whoever had enlightened her on why she belonged with her sisters in the hunt.

"Valdez, I thought you were still with Piper,' she spluttered, not expecting Leo to be standing less than an inch in front of her beaming goofily, seemingly back to his ordinary self after getting over the initial shock of his friends injury.

"I had to take a wazz and didn't feel comfortable doing it next to your brother and Pipes in a stuffy old tent, I decided that that tree would be a good spot to let loose," he nodded to ailing tree only a few feet away from where the two now stood,

"I think you made the tree sick, I can't believe I didn't hear it," The now slightly repulsed girl laughed.

"Well if anyone of those Roman guys asks it wasn't me, I already have enough after me..."

"For what, urinating behind bushes?" Thalia interjected

"No...there is such things as toilets, jeez you forest folk have no sense sometimes of civilised urinating areas," he stopped when he saw the look on the pale girls face, "Let's just say they don't thing as funny here as they do back at Camp Half-Blood, I have to stay in ninja mode until I'm off to Greece, you never know when they're going to jump out and attack," Leo cried as he quickly looked around before sprinting behind him and behind a certain tree before dashing off.

Thalia couldn't help but laugh when she heard him scream, "Eww, I think I stepped in it!"

"Serves you right...self inflicted!' she couldn't help but reply as his figure disappeared almost completely as he travelled further and further away, if he was heading for the Argo II he was off by a long shot, but Thalia figured that he was heading somewhere else.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have two questions today, one that I asked on Monday but nobody responded to so I'm asking again and another related to this chapter:<strong>

**1. Was Reyna and Octavian too OOC, or any of the other characters?**

**2. Since the doors of death are open and I can bring back a character which character if any should come it could be anyone from Gabe to Luke to Sammy to some random guy on a bus...anyone if any so could someone please tell me...**

**Thanks :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay...So I don't own PJO or HoO, wow...that really puts a dampener on my enthusiasm...**

**Sorry I didn't do a chapter yesterday, I needed some time to think about what to write (and I had a major Humanities assignment due in...jeez you'd think since it was the end of the year the teachers would lay off!)**

**Don't worry **_**Anime Princess **_**it wasn't Mrs O'Leary who got killed, it was some random hellhound who didn't know what charmspeaking was, I probably should have explained that better. I would never kill her.**

**I know Jason was a bit harsh to Reyna and showing more favouritism towards Piper, but that was because I needed Reyna to get closer to Octavian (I guess I got a little carried away...) Speaking about him, he DOES have a secret agenda, I mean somebody doesn't change that much and this IS a Jeyna fic. **

**So anyway I hoped that cleared a few things up...i send a thankyou and virtual hug out to my reviewers (unless you find that creepy...then you get a virtual koala...i have a small obsession with them...)**

* * *

><p>"So you like him more, right?" Frank asked for the umpteenth time as he sat in the corner of the camouflage tent that contained one of the Seven about to head off to Greece, along with another Greek and Jason.<p>

"No, how many times do I need to tell you it's not like that," the brown haired mocha skinned girl responded with a light groan. She glanced across at the chubby faced son of Mars with a small smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Please Frank, do you really believe that some boy I met only a few seconds ago would obliterate my feelings for you and memories of all we've been through together," as she stared at him with her golden eyes she couldn't help but feel guilty...but she wasn't lying right?

"You must think I'm stupid to believe that the little elf over there," he gestured to Leo with a hand, "means nothing to you, you barely took your eyes off him. When everyone else was here and you came in holding his hand Hazel...if you're over me all you need to do is say so you can go off with your new little boyfriend. I knew there was a reason you went for me, I knew I wasn't good enough and it was too good to be true, now I see that you probably only went with me because you felt sorry and now that something new has come along..." He trailed off with a cracked voice, his face tinted red from the state he had worked himself up into.

"First off, no need to be rude to him," she dropped her hand from his shoulder and placed it on her hip, vaguely noticing Reyna stride in with an air of grace she always seemed to posses, "secondly, what are you talking about, you're making such a big deal out of this and I can't believe you would say that...about you and about me, who do you think I am?" she practically seethed as she tried to keep her voice hushed so it not be heard over the other side of the stifling hot tent that seemed to be swimming with stale air.

Frank opened his mouth to reply but he just stared back at her with round eyes that didn't seem to blink, "Hazel, I didn't mean it that way...forget I said anything...you can go off with Liam or whatever, I don't care," he swivelled around preparing to stand from their sitting position in the corner of the tent.

"Oh my gods Frank," she screamed out exasperated, "don't you get it? I like YOU!" she then physically fell on top of the now bemused Frank as he caught her instinctively as she leaned up and crashed her lips against his. The kiss was swift and over within a second, neither wanting to pull away but knowing they should. Hazel pulled away from Frank and returned to her original position beside him, both faces scarlet with small grins stuck to their faces.

"That was..." Frank trailed off,

"Yeah...it was wasn't it?' Hazel continued before there was an awkward pause.

Hazel stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes she stuck a hand down to the black haired boy sitting beside her, soon they both were standing as Hazel opened her mouth

"I'll see..." but was cut off by Frank saying

"Yeah...tomorrow...bye..." he whispered still in a trance.

Both exited the tent, one behind the other before they turned and went their separate ways...

Jason sat holding Piper's hand, he could faintly hear Leo screaming something about 'stepping in it,' the honey haired boy didn't even want to know what that was about. He gave Piper's hand a gentle squeeze, thinking back to when he had been in the same position before...

**Flashback**

_It was early morning but almost every pair of eyes at Camp Jupiter were open and alert, training with newfound viciousness and aggression. Half the forest surrounding the camp had been burnt by an attack in the forest, killing many innocent nature spirits and some of the cover that protected the camp. The camp also lost many campers and had many severely injured by the surprise attack that occurred exactly one week ago._

_Jason sat passing around the inside of Reyna's quarters, she had been placed here after the camouflage tent had been put away. She lay a mixture in purple sheets, a child of Apollo outside her door after running previous testings on the unconscious girl. The fair-haired son of Jupiter couldn't help but shudder at the thought of losing her, after all she had been trying to protect him from a burning branch crashing to the ground when a traitor to the camp had used this chance to use her own knife to stab Reyna's visible and vulnerable chest, her armour gliding swiftly upwards at the force of impact to the ground after knocking Jason away. _

_She had broken two rules that day, one: never help another in battle, it is to fight for your own survival that is important and two: make sure all armour is tightened properly before charging off into battle- this rule was designed for younger members of the camp; yet was still a rule that should be followed- she had been too busy warning others about the attack, she had no time to fix her own armour._

_Her price to pay for her actions was big, Jason couldn't get the image out of his head to looking up and blinking around until he saw Reyna collapse on the ground in a pool of blood, her face opened mouthed in surprise as a spot of crimson blood dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. The surprised scream she had made as the knife was pulled out and the unknown soldier disappeared to report back to Kronos about his accomplishment, her pale face seemed to become paler as she stared down at her bloodied chest. When she had collapsed onto the ashen covered black and scorched ground and Jason had stumbled over forgetting about anything or anyone but the girl trying to stand again,_

"_I've got to fight Grace, I can still fight..."but her voice was already laboured and dwindling to a whisper as she took a strangled gasp and buckled into his armoured chest._

_He was brought out of his memories by a low growl, "Grace, I just received world that you weren't there at roll call. Your presence was not asked for here, you shouldn't be here; what gives you the right to miss your training?'_

_Jason couldn't answer the question without sounding weak and like he cared about Reyna more than he should. Luckily he was saved by the Apollo camper sticking her tanned face in the doorway and informing Lupa that the praetor needed to consult with her urgently._

"_I want an answer when I return, I will be only a moment, pup."_

"_Don't worry, I'll explain to her that I needed help and you were the first I found to assist me," the Apollo girl called from the door as she brushed her bronze coloured hair behind her eye and smiled a smile only children of Apollo could possess. It wasn't in the Roman nature to assist but he guessed that the girl didn't want him dead for some reason. He was flashed another smile as she turned muttering something about leaving him to his thoughts._

_Sky blue eyes shut as he turned again and sat by her bedside and held her hand, squeezing it gently as he examined her face; he had never truly seen her look so peaceful before and would never let him consciously hold her hand. He wouldn't hold it even, but it felt right. Her pale face was still covered with ash and her messy braid had been singed slightly, her heart shaped face was covered with a layer of sweat, her skin hot to the touch._

'_Not long to live... Fatal wound... Will pray' he only heard snippets of the conversation that the girl outside the door was saying to the mighty she-wolf, he tried to block those words out but he knew that she truly was fading and maybe this was the race that she would beat him in, if only it didn't have to be the race of death... _

_He had returned the next day after training, the daughter of Apollo letting him through without batting an eyelash, muttering about writing up a speech for her burial. Of course he ignored her and took the daughter of Bellona's hand, sighing he sat down next to her bed not feeling like watching the life being sucked out of her. Suddenly he felt movement and opened his eyes to see Reyna was stirring, her hand slightly squeezing back as he watched her eyes slowly fall open, her dark eyes wide alert as if ready to dive back into a battle._

"_Jason...the battle...what's going on?" she looked around puzzled, her voice hoarse from disuse, "Jason."_

_The boy in question turned to stare into the now tired eyes of Reyna that were studying him, "It's okay Rey, you're okay," he stated as he hugged the now bewildered girl,_

"_Jason," he heard Reyna gasp as she slowly unstiffened in his unusual play of affection, "what are you talking about?' _

_Jason pulled back and looked at her face to see no trace of a lie, he was about to tell her but the look of contentment in her eyes was something he didn't want to ruin at that moment._

"_Never mind."_

**End of Flashback**

Jason wanted to be there when Piper woke up questioning, but as he remised more back to the time that still sent shivers down his back he knew it wasn't his place, his place was beside someone she should have never let go like that. He dropped the hand he was holding and slipped out of the tent, he knew when the time arouse the right person would be holding her hand like he held hers.

The tanned boy passed his stunned sister who was standing outside the tent flag and ran, he let his legs carry him the distance to the room she always went to complete work. He stopped at a halt outside the building, slowly averting his gaze from the door of the corridor and gradually made his way to the window he knew a certain girl would be behind. She was. She was sitting at the long wooden table that could seat many; a stack of handwritten pages on one side of her, on the other was _him. _Octavian sat perched on the edge of his chair leisurely writing as he shot glances at _his Rey. _Jason's cobalt eyes narrowed as Octavian looked up and met his gaze, a smirk plastered on his face he tapped Reyna on the shoulder and leaned unnecessarily close when he held a document up before the both of them to look at. Naturally Reyna seemed too tired to notice, understandable considering she had been running off pure adrenaline for the past week, not getting any real sleep at all. Something snapped inside him as he saw 'it' reach over and place a delicate hand on her shoulder, the dark haired girls eyes widening as she had a long overdue wakeup call from whatever trance she had been in.

Jason didn't wait to see what was going to unfold as he sprinted around the side of the building startling some young campers who immediately straightened as he dashed passed...

Reyna felt a hand on her shoulder and felt Octavian's breath on her neck, "Isn't this just nice," he whispered in an attempt at an alluring voice, something inside of her heart underneath all of her armour screamed out that there was something wrong. She firmly shrugged his hand off her shoulder and firmly stated, "I believe that it would be best if I complete these in my quarters, I," she paused to think for the right word," appreciate the assistance you gave me but I believe I is time we go our separate ways," she prayed to her mother silently in her head that he picked up on the double meaning in her message.

Suddenly the expression on his face changed to a darker more sinister face, she wondered which was the mask, his kinder side he had shown her while her head was up with her own little problems, or his face he was showing now; no nonsense and a slightly threatening way he had bent his features. She knew he was defiantly power hungry, and what better way to get to power when it wasn't directly given to him by her before now she had the camps trust again.

"I think it'll be best if you hang around a little bit longer, don't you think _Rey?' _he smiled a distorted smirkher, making her feel slightly sick. She was the daughter of the WAR goddess for goodness sake and she hesitated by the tone used, until he called her 'Rey.' Only Jason could call her that.

Within a single second the girl had raised her pale hands and used it to punch Octavian in the jaw, making a satisfyingly good crack. He let out a gasp of pain before looking up at her with crazed eyes, "That,' he paused as he joined Reyna standing up with a growling voice, "was not very nice."

Before anything could happen, Reyna watched in awe as Octavian's expression changed from pure anger, his face contorted with rage, to surprised as Reyna's superior eyes zoned in on the hand now resting on the eighteen-year-olds scrawny little shoulder.

"Hello," Reyna closed her eyes for a moment thanking her mother that it had been Jason who had come to her aid," wow, it looks like you two did a lot of work, huh?' he said with false cheerfulness as he shook Octavian's shoulder, making the entire boy vibrate as he rocked from side to side a little to hardly for the hold to be friendly.

"It's late you know, I think it best if you go get some shut eye now Octavian, me and Rey can fix this all up can't we, after all it is our job," he continued before Reyna caught him whisper in the boys ear, "and she is my girlfriend."

Octavian paled before nodding slightly and sprinting out of the doors like his sad little life depended on it.

Reyna let go of her dagger that she hadn't been aware she had been gripping in her hand, she nodded at Jason with a small smile gracing her lips. That was all Jason needed to know that she had appreciated what he had done.

"Anything interesting happen?' he asked as he collected the sheets spread out on the table, obviously deciding to take their work somewhere more private.

"I punched Octavian in the face," she mused as she allowed him to hand her some of the documents and put his free arm around her shoulder.

His whistled as he led then away, "that's going to leave a mark, I thought I saw something forming on his jaw but didn't want to say anything in case it was his face. Boy you sure hit hard...did it feel good?"

Reyna let out a breathy laugh before nodding her head and stopping, "Jason," she said in a serious tone, he halted in his tracks as he looked down at the girl under his arm, "you know I love you right?' the two cracked up laughing right there outside the building they had just been inside at an inside joke they had had running for a few years by now. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and was pleasantly surprised to find her lips instead.

"We have work to do," he muttered.

"How does that saying go...'who cares?' Octavian and I actually did a lot of the work, I'm sure we can rush the rest in the morning."

"Good enough for me," Jason whispered as he kissed his girlfriend again...

Leo kept darted through the buildings scattered around camp, he could never be too careful with so many Romans out for his blood. The Hispanic boy dashed through the shadows, only pausing to wipe his sneakers on a patch of grass before deciding to just pull his shoes off and hoop it around some telephone wires like he had seen done many times before along streets. He just wanted to get rid of the squelching noise that happened with every step he took upon the ground. Leo quickly tied the laces together and made a mental note to keep his eyes out for any telephone wires around.

The boy kept walking around in his now filthy socks before stopping outside a special door, taking a dramatic deep breath he knocked on the door, his face only illuminated by the small light seen from a crack in the curtain of the guest room, it being a moonless night after all.

The door handle slowly turned after only a moment, like the person inside had been walking past the doorway when he had decided to bang his fist against the wood. The door pulled open and an alert girl stood in the doorway, fully dressed in her black body suit and belt, her ringed hand poised on the door handle. A questioning look graced the older girls face as she gazed at Leo, "what is..." she was cut off by Leo looking up with a smile on his face,

"Hold that thought."

With that he raised his dirty blue sneakers that had been tied together and made an attempt to throw them over the phone wire above his head. They fell to the ground after only barely grazing the line. He tried once more before letting out a loud groan.

"What are you doing?' Hylla couldn't help but contain the amusement in her voice as she took a step outside her temporary doorframe to join Leo in the night.

"I want to put these around the wire like I saw in that movie," he sighed.

"Which movie?' she questioned, it wasn't like she would know it even if he said it's name but it was what she learnt she should say when somebody mentions something from a movie.

"I don't know, a lot of different ones I guess, also by walking down a street as well," he called as he tried again to throw them over the line.

"Here," she sighed as she grabbed the shoes and expertly tossed the shoes over until they were hanging over the line just like in the movies and streets Leo had seen them appear in.

"Somebody's going to get a Hades of a surprise tomorrow..." Leo whistled as he stood there admiring his shoes.

Hylla shook her head as she turned back towards her guest room, "was there a reason you came to my quarters so late at night-or early in the morning for that matter?"

"Oh, yeah there was!' Leo brightened as he turned to face the beautiful Amazonian.

"One quick question first," Hylla stated as she shut her door from the outside and angled her body in the direction of Leo, "why where those shoes wet?"

"Oh, I walked through a puddle."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was long...Next chap will have a Jason becoming Roman to the Romans again...just putting it out there.<strong>

**It's funny to think I actually really liked writing Octavian and Reyna together so I might do a small one or two shots about that to get them out of my system (defiantly not as much as Jeyna, but I found them easy to write)...what do you guys think?**

**Should I have Hylla liking Leo back after a while or not?**

**Who should be there when Piper wakes up for her?**

**Thank you :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I don't own PJO or HOO, I'm pretty sure by now you all would have picked that up, but just in case I'm not some middle-aged guy who has numerous best sellers under his belt. **

**Okay so I was reading my reviews like I do in a very obsessed and unhealthy way and noticed that some of you guys said to do an Octayna fic so I did and put it up Saturday (it's called His Turn) because I couldn't think of what to write next, to tell you all the truth I still don't know so maybe some suggestions would be very helpful and appreciated...no pressure...**

**Thank you **_**Anime Princess**_** for letting me use your amazing idea about who Piper should wake up to and the basic outline of what they should say, all credit for that part goes to you and I hope I wrote it in a way that gave it justice. I would have made it longer but the chapter was already pretty long and also it'll continue over onto the next chapter...**

**Thanks to my epic reviews you guys are legendary and give me enough confidence to keep writing more!**

* * *

><p><em>One day. <em>Reyna couldn't begin to fathom that she only had twenty-four hours until the son of Jupiter went off on his quest to Greece with the other chosen seven. If she could; the daughter of Bellona felt like running up to Annabeth and ripping the position away from her that she had so graciously granted her before. She felt like her heart was ripping apart by imperceptible foes who took an inhuman pleasure in the throbbing pain that seemed to be latched onto her heart and tormenting her ever since her fair-haired half disappeared to the Greek camp what seemed like an eternity ago.

It seemed no matter what way she turned her heart was always left shredded and in pieces on the ground, "You're tearing my heart to shreds, Jason," she whispered as she leaned closer to the basin of the grey and mouldy sink, "but that doesn't stop my heart loving you with every single piece."

Why did he have to do this to her, her head was always up in the clouds and the dark haired girl hadn't had a single logical thought since he returned, how could one boy change the very fabrics of her brain and change her thinking patterns into thoughts of a teenage girl. She was ROMAN for Jupiter sake and here she was acting like the very girl she wouldn't have faltered to execute if she had the chance to slaughter the weakness and complete her pruning of her military styled garden. She wasn't just a roman she was the praetor of the twelfth legion and senator of camp, she was the leader and the one who lead her brethren into battle and who was up until recently a harsh ruler who was known for her vicious fighting skills and the two dogs that became like extensions to her regal shadow. She was a mess of her former self and behind her intense dark eyes she could envision her former self staring down at her with repulsion and disgust at the horrendous weedy little pathetic shadow of her once ruthless self. She was revolted just by the thought of it and was appalled that she had let her emotions cloud her judgment for so long...perhaps the mighty she-wolf was right?...

He had been told by a young camper, _Juliet daughter of Vulcan_ his brain couldn't help but add as the flaming haired girl explained to him that an assembly was about to commence in front of the camp where all queries would be answered about the future war and preparation needed to be taken, also how his presence was required.

"Thank you, Juliet," he replied calmly as soon as the freckled faced girl finished her designated assignment of bringing him there, she seemed to beam a dazzling and intense smile that her name hadn't slipped his mind like so many other things had. It wasn't that he couldn't remember, it was as if his memories were inside an hour glass, slowly trickling in one at a time in an elongated struggle to return to normal. The general idea of his life went and snippets of past conversations, meetings and deadly sword dances were slashed through his mind, it was like almost every memory had been returned slowly except for those few that seemed just out of Jason's desperate grasp as he tried to remember the names of those at his home. As he tried to piece together every single memory from his warped life he followed Juliet as he watched her practically march ahead with an expressionless face. He had once walked like that, he hoped just like he had in his bedroom where he had remembered those closest to him and moments of his life that his attitude would return and he wouldn't feel like such a stranger in his own home.

"You are supposed to head over to where Auger Octavian and Praetor Reyna are standing as well as Praetor _Percy." _Jason felt like he had been stabbed in his suddenly heavy stomach with his own golden gladius, he had heard Percy had become praetor but when he had returned Percy seemed to be immediately reinstated with his position as head of Camp Half-Blood, why had his camp been so harsh and turned their back to him, as if he was a guest not someone who had dwelled there since he was two. He was angry. How dare they do that? As far as Jason had seen he was shown the minimum amount of meagre respect, Jackson may have been slightly shunned because of his background but it seemed as he blindly made his way through the crowd, Percy had more pull and reverence here than the fair-haired boy who had just marched up to where he was told to stand...

Leo seemed to shuffle clumsily between Frank and Percy, being one of the seven of the prophecy and a Greek, he was required to stand in front of all the Romans and stand there like a sitting duck waiting for someone to notice him and scream attack. He thanked every god he could think of that they all stayed respectfully quiet as Hylla's sister held a single ivory finger in the air as he was shot numerous death glares that seemed to dig into him and leave tiny scorch marks where their sharp eyes bore in.

Hazel had seem very distant, but Leo tried not to let it get to him...he didn't need two hot girls after him at once now did he, and Hylla and he were actually going pretty well...she laughed when he asked her out, that might have been because she thought he was joking but she didn't run away screaming like most and that was good enough for him. Actually, she didn't seem like the type of girl to run away, more like the girl who'd punch your lights out. Oh well.

The Hispanic boy ran his fingers through his coal black curls as he nervously waited for Jason and Annabeth to arrive so the gathering could commence and the son of Hephaestus could dart back to the safety of the ship that no Roman dared cross into its invisible barrier that draped around the Argo II.

With a shaky hand he began to wind a piece of metal around his long finger as he watched the son of Jupiter march with a sense of force and brutality that Leo had never seen before, his light hair blowing slightly and his back straight as he squared his shoulders and made his way through the parting crowd. Jason looked so Roman. It was the only way he could describe the gracefulness of the way he walked and the feeling of order that carried him forward, the way his face fell into a unyielding line of strength and importance. Even after he had arrived in this foreign place and observed Jason's steady change into his former self, Leo knew that this was the first time he had looked like he could be as tough to be the leader of the Roman camp.

The boy twirling the wire like it was an extension if his body couldn't take his eyes of the regal look in his best friend's eyes, only partially noticing Annabeth slide in elegantly next to him as she pushed up against Percy to whisper something in his ear. He would have liked to say he was listening to Reyna rage on about the importance of 'our unity between the two camps' and such, he had swerved his eyes away from the son of Jupiter not long ago as he now searched the crowd until his eyes fell in lock with Lupa herself, reddish fur and misty eyed she held a stony gaze with the boy until a pointed nudge from Frank made his drop his gaze.

"We need an answer," the younger copy of Hylla stated as her face showed she was not happy with the boy ignoring her.

"About the Argo II, its advantage in war," Frank breathed in his ear from behind as Leo nervously nodded and turned to face the crowd, waiting for his usual joking self to take auto-pilot and let his brain take a break.

"Yes ma'am," Leo stated as he sent a salute to an unamused looking Reyna as he licked his lips and took a step forward and turned to look at all of detached looking faces, like robots; he couldn't but bring up how unhuman they looked as they stood in neat rows all staring up at him expectantly.

"Don't you all look excited, don't worry Uncle Leo's going to tell you all about one of the most epic creations ever, designed and created by moi with the help of Camp Half-Blood," he noticed some grit their teeth but staying in their rows out of respect and fear of the giant she-wolf stalking behind them, most likely wondering why she ever decided this would be a good idea.

"That baby was can fly, a clear advantage of how awesome it is and has a battering ram for ramming stuff down like I'm sure you all can't wait to try out,' he took a breath as he continued, "it also has a ballista and swivel mounted arrows for fighting from afar and it has metal plates which help shield it from enemy fire," Leo rushed as he racked his brain for any information about the ship that didn't mention how awesome it was and about Festus, he needed to say some information that the Romans might find useful, he was sure he saw a few grinning slightly when he mentioned a ballista.

"Thank you Leo," Percy smiled as he took a step forward to stand next to the shorter boy, placing a tanned hand on his shoulder he called out to the Romans, "these demigods have come bringing a great advantage of war with them that could surely be used well under the care and guidance of fellow campers."

As Leo was slightly pushed backwards by the older boy he couldn't help but wonder if he had meant the Greeks of Romans, but the coffee eyed boy knew he wasn't letting go of his one and only pride and joy. The only thing that he believed physically showed his worth and right to be on this quest and he wasn't letting anybody take that away from him as he stared hard into Percy's back as he continued on with a voice that seemed to spark excitement amongst everyone who was paying attention to what he was saying. He dejectedly swivelled his body to the side so he could see the Argo II vaguely in the distance as he tried to block out the noise of others beside him prattle on, he knew he would never be called upon again because his own pure importance had already been mentioned...

Thalia couldn't help but feel slightly pleased as she watched the Romans expressions change after hearing how well equip their visitors had come, the Greeks didn't seem to appear too laid back anymore in the eyes of the awed Romans as Annabeth continued on about battle strategies and weaponry prepared for the upcoming battle. Yet even though she was content seeing her friend list items a few people down from her, she couldn't help but notice the steady gaze her brother had as he seemed to have a silent conversation with the daughter of Bellona. She was relieved that Piper was scheduled to wake up later today and not be around to see this, even though it had been made clear that Jason was with Reyna; Piper was still tender about the subject and seeing them stand so close made Thalia realised how depressed the daughter of Aphrodite would have been.

One thing she hated about this assembly was the fact that since she was born Greek, no matter who she was she was placed up in front of everyone as if she was on display for all to see. It made her feel completely livid with every glance that was passed her way and assessment that seemed to occur afterwards.

"If I get one more punk sussing me out I swear that I will seriously make sparks fly all over this joint," Thalia muttered over to Hazel who had the pleasure of standing next to a fuming child of the sky god.

She heard Hazel groan as Octavian stepped forward and cut open a fluffy spotted giraffe toy as he pulled out the stuffing and began to read it, Thalia couldn't believe how everyone looked as if the results of the guts of the giraffe decided if they were going to start cutting open them with their own knifes of not. They seemed to be hanging off his every sound as he slowly shuffled through the fuzz, seemingly enjoying having everyone anticipating the words that were about to leave his thin lips.

"It appears that there will defiantly be some double crossing involved," he mused as he continued, "many gruesome deaths awaiting some," he seemed to be seriously enjoying this, Thalia was about to rip the stuffed animal out of his wormy little hands but Jason had already placed his hand on Octavian's shoulder which made the boy stop his musing and call out, "I see many threats involved in assisting these Greeks, I say that we leave them and continue keeping ourselves prepared and stay out of affairs we are not a part of. It is our way."

This made many in the crowd start to mumble to each other in a murmur of agreement, like everything said before was completely disregarded besides the last few moments...

Jason could hear his brethren agreeing with the now smirking _boy, _he may be eighteen but in Jason's cool blue eyes he would always be a pitiable child who was somehow related to Apollo. Even after Lupa barked for silence, the unsure gaze of the camp fell forward as they stared at all the Greeks on stage, even Percy received wary looks as he practically seethed in his position. At least they were smart enough not to move or question, if so than a fight would certainly break out and the world would fall to Gaea.

Jason took a few careful steps forward as all eyes fell on him in a familiar way that he had grown used to long ago.

"My fellow Romans, it never occurred to me that our way consisted of backing down from a fight, an oncoming war that will indeed involve us. Each and every one of you before me are involved in this battle in ways still not fully understood, it is up to all here to put their feelings about the past behind them and truly decide if they are going to turn their back on all the evidence before them and let the world fall to its end. There is the prophecy that has hung above all of your heads since you were young, if you read carefully you will see how important it is that we assist these for the greater good. Of course in war there are always casualties and threats, so what the Auger stated was true, but turning our back and hiding is cowardly, this is what most have been waiting for. We must fight this war and show Gaea how foolish she was for messing with the mighty Rome!" He was practically fuming at the end of his speech that left many of the Romans shell-shocked as they stared up at Jason who stood firmly and fit the position of their lost leader perfectly.

"Touching, but are you going to choose those who attacked Rome and who are our enemies?" Octavian tried desperately to stop the spark of Jason's words from spreading throughout the camp.

"I do believe that the lifetime of these demigods do not range back to that war Octavian," Reyna smirked as she took her stand next to Jason.

"Our ancestors who helped build this camp from the ground fought their ancestors, it was a much simpler time when that civil war occurred, times have changed and we all know from past experiences that it was a terrible mistake," Jason added, "nobody is prepared to go through all of that devastation again when we already know how it ended last time and there is a bigger threat at large. If these people had it in them to accommodate me knowing I was Roman and invite me into their society fully aware of our past differences we know that they are fully cooperative and did not harm me in any way. You all took Percy under your wing and took him in and treated him like a Roman, he became praetor and you seem to have accepted him without knowing his blood."

Jason took a step closer to Octavian until he was practically breathing down his neck in the silence, "If you're going to tell me you're going to be to prejudice to these people after everything we have learnt then you do not belong here," he practically spat in his face as he watched colour flush to the boys pale cheeks as he suddenly became very flustered.

"Residence of Camp Jupiter, after all heard today do we all see it fit for us to work together alongside the Greeks in this war we face, do we all agree that tomorrow Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase set off on their quest?" Reyna cried out to receive a lot of yeses ranging in different levels of enthusiasm.

Jason smiled at the fact that they had listened to his words and heeded his message, he also couldn't help but feel proud when he heard many call out 'praetor Jason'...

Piper slowly squeezed her eyes open, blinking to get used to the light that seemed to be burning her weary eyes she could barely see for her eyes were outlined in crusty green sleep. Her head felt light and her body felt cold as she tried to recall if she had been hit by a bus or not. A hand held onto hers and Piper half expected to look down into sky blue eyes, but instead fell upon sea green and electric blue.

The daughter of Aphrodite tried to open her mouth but when she did the words evaporated and she was left with an arid mouth and searing side.

"You were attacked by a hellhound," Piper barely heard Thalia answer her silent question, even though the distance between them was quite small.

"Jason?' she finally managed to rasp out as she tried to sit up but was held down by a sturdy tanned hand.

"He's fine, we had a huge assembly today and I think that he finally got accepted back by the campers here," Percy breathed as he removed his hand from her shoulder and moved out of Pipers vision as he walked to the side leaving her facing a green camouflaged coloured background.

As much as she appreciated his presence, the choppy haired girl had no clue why the son of Poseidon was here, even though he appeared he was smiley to everyone and had said hello to Piper on multiple occasions and perhaps they had had small conversations but she felt he never really got to know her considering she couldn't walk anywhere at Camp Half-Blood without hearing his name and a new story about his adventures. She was touched that he had come, as well as Thalia, they had become friendly over the quest Piper had partaken in but she had thought that was because Thalia believed that Piper would most likely end up with Jason before Reyna appeared out of the blue.

"here," Thalia said handing her a petite little square of ambrosia that looked like it had been in someone's back pocket, knowing her luck it probably was, "I've got something I need to ask you again," she pauses as she gazes down at the girl who no matter how sick she was always managed to look beautiful, "would you, Piper Mclean, join me and my sisters as a new member of the Hunters of Artemis?'

Piper couldn't breathe, had she just been asked what she thought she had been asked. Last time Piper had turned her down by burning the card because of Jason, did she still have a chance with Thalia's younger brother or should she leave after the war with Thalia and a new glow of immortality?

As if reading her mind Percy came back into view and knelt down beside her bed a clasped her hand, "I don't think that it was ever meant to be with you and Jason, I can't imagine what it must be like having the one you_ think_ you love fall for another..."

"Think? I know I love him," Piper croaked out defiantly as Percy sent her a sad look and continued,

"You were forced to love him, pushed into a relationship by Hera and the mist until you didn't know what was real anymore, do you really think you would have those feelings about him if you never had those distorted memories and truly did just find him next to you on a bus? Nobody blames you for it, it couldn't have been helped, he and Reyna were always meant to be...just like me and Annabeth," he took a breath as he watched the expression change on the younger girls face as she shuffled under her blankets to get in a better position, "did you hear about my second quest?" he watched the girl nod and Thalia shuffle awkwardly behind him.

"I remember," she replied.

"Remember when Annabeth and I were at CC's Spa and Resort? Now add about two weeks to that and you have when Reyna arrived at camp. They've had years of memories together and have been through thick and thin side by side, they went through a war together just like what happened back home that I'm sure you would have heard of. As much as she would hate to admit it, you saw how torn up Annabeth was right? Now imagine Reyna feeling the same way and I know deep down she did. When you came back with Jason it crushed her, I could see the look on her face as she disappeared. Those two are strong and I know that Reyna would never let him go now, I'm sorry Piper but it was always meant to be them," Piper now realised she had big fat tears welling out of her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably, nobody had ever said this to her out loud before, maybe it was hearing it said out loud made it seem more real. She never would have imagined it but she was so glad that it had been Percy to tell her, he put it in a way that let her down firmly yet gently into the now numbing pain that cut across her burning hurt.

"Don't let this be the end though Piper, you are a beautiful young girl and I'm sure you'll find someone someday that will make you feel better, I know it hurts but it's time to let go," Piper felt Percy envelop her into a hug that she clung to as she let all the tears for all the pain she had endured and all the hurt she had faced. She cried for the moments she knew would never happen between her and Jason and cried because she was about to head off into a war alone and scared.

"It's okay Piper, everything is going to be just fine, you have all of us supporting you," Percy murmured and Piper couldn't help but breathe in his warm scent of the sea before pulling away from his friendly arms, she now understood why the son of Poseidon was so well liked.

"So, what do you say Piper?" Thalia asked unsurely as she rocked on her heels, not used to these types of moments.

Piper then began to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I made this chapter extra long as a sorry for not updating for two days.<strong>

**The question for today is:**

**should Piper join the Hunters or not?**

**And maybe (as said at the top) some ideas would be good.**

**Thank you :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**I am SO SORRY for not updating in forever, but I got caught up with everything and weighed down with a lot of stuff. Also I didn't really know what to write and even after the chapter is done I still don't get half the stuff I wrote...**

**Thank you Anime Princess for some of the ideas in this chapter, especially right at the end with the boys arguing over who should lead the quest which will defiantly be continued on in the next chapter that I will try and post tomorrow. You've been an amazing reviewer right from the start by giving me heaps of ideas and comments.**

**Thank you to all my other reviewers, especially those faithful few who review most chapters with enthusiasm and give me great pointers, this story wouldn't be where it is now without you guys!**

* * *

><p>To join the Hunters, it was an intricate matter to be asked of Piper, to live forever and have a life of the eternal hunt, she could trek around the world with her new found sisters and do things that she could never envision doing. But then there was the fact that it would be the ultimate betrayal to her mother, Aphrodite, by turning her back on love and all implicated in it. To watch everyone she ever cared about age before her why she stayed pristine and unaffected by the harshest of diseases. It wounded her to visualize seeing her friends and family <em>dying <em>around her. After time she would not only be turning her back on her mother but everything from her life before with each year as she ran around with the hunters, if allowed the time she would be able to spend with her father would linger down to nothing as time passed and she staying stationary in which in time would attract too much attention.

Jason could live a full life with Reyna, the life they both deserved to lead together. But that didn't help the fact that she yearned for him gaze at her with those staggering blue eyes with the same look of utter love and devotion she had seen them stare at her in what the mist had created around her now perplexing life that could be a part of one of the movies her father's face appeared in. Her heart ached as she tried to accept the fact that his happiness was what she really wanted, and if it was another girl then Piper knew that she desired his glee and would put it before her own joy...But she could leave Jason and find another, couldn't she...but her heart wept knowing that even though he was gone, he had taken her heart with him and she could never love another the way she loved him. There was just so much time could not erase, she hated wishing it...but her mind kept leading her on the path of wishing that she had never even met the boy that seemed to captivate him...even now as she tried to push him out of her mind, he was the only think she could think of as the main reason she should or shouldn't take Thalia up on her offer. Was her life really so pathetic that she had based it around a dream of a boy she hadn't even known for a year against all of the others she had known for longer.

"I'd like the think about it, please," she whispered as she lay her head back down on the soft pillow below, breathing in the scent she couldn't help but compare to the son of Jupiter.

* * *

><p>He ran a long calloused finger over the marker, it was still as crimson as blood and seemed to have an disturbing air about it. Jason held an outstretched wet cloth in his opposite hand, but the sandy haired boy couldn't bring himself to wipe those words off his mirror, <em>'watch out son of Jupiter, not everyone wants their old praetor back.<em>' It still seemed to burn holes through his mirror yet for some reason he had hesitated. The picture had been torn off and lay next to the boy without so much as a second thought, but the writing was another thing entirely, at first Jason was certain the messy scrawl belonged to Leo but as he analysed it more he noted that the writing, even though similar, was different. Maybe the boy had indeed become paranoid as Reyna and bluntly stated when he had brought it to her attention, as she had pointed out that nothing else had occurred after the message and a lot had happened since it had appeared.

"Don't tell me you are still wasting your time with that dismal little message when your time before you leave for your quest is numbered, I suspected you would be training or at least..." Reyna cut herself of abruptly, Jason scrutinized her form in the glass as she shook her head muttering something about it being pointless and marching out of his room, obviously deciding it was perfectly alright for her to walk in and out of his quarters when she pleased without consent from himself; but he guessed that was just Reyna and didn't mind.

The boy sighed and after one more glance threw the cloth aside and turned away from the red inscription, straightening his back from his once hunched position he gave a gentle stretch before silently running different people through his head before he finally found a match to the writing, even though he had only seen it for a brief amount of time his observant eyes had picked it up making it easy to dredge up from the corners of his memory.

* * *

><p>Frank sat inelegantly at Hazel's side, gawking slightly when she reached down and clasped his hand with her own and entwined them. With a gentle squeeze he ran his hands across his sweaty brow, their spar had left Frank sticky and tiresome and Hazel slightly breathless as she inhaled and exhaled with more volume than usual. A shadow fell across the two forcing the black haired boy to swiftly scorer the area with his eyes before landing on a bewildered Leo who had what appeared to be a slightly melted ice-cream, his eyes lit up slightly once working out who was on the bench as he took a quick suck of the gooey substance before sliding onto the opposite side of the table.<p>

"What's with the..." Hazel trailed off after doing a double take on the boy now sitting opposite her, her golden eyes zoning in on the dessert that was exceedingly uncommon to be seen within the camp grounds.

"Found it,' he stated with a slurp,

With one questioning eyebrow from the girl he added,

"if you happen upon any _distressed _children of Venus, then give me a shout,"

"If you're implying you stole that from the Venus cabin then I'm appalled," Hazel stated as Frank gave a small smirk to the Latino boy who picked up it was Franks sign of approval.

"No, I simply _borrowed them, _besides I know two sons of Hermes back at Camp Half-Blood who could probably find a way to hook me up with more if I desperately need a replacement," he retorted as Hazel raised her other eyebrow at the word 'them'

"More than one? You're practically a daredevil Valdez," she smiled at the grinning boy who was ecstatic at the conversation he was having with the girl who had been seemingly avoiding him since the attack.

"They're on the ship if you two want one to cool off, you look pretty worn-out."

"I'm not sure, if anyone found out we'd be in big..." Hazel was cut off by Annabeth's voice ringing out over the surrounding area; she seemed to be shouting at someone which intrigued the trio as they spotted Jason glaring daggers at Percy who seemed to be easily rebounding the glare and glowering back with a deadly and dark look around him, Annabeth standing at his side shaking her head robustly at the Roman who had his tanned finger jabbed in her face.

...

Thalia had been shooting in one of the deserted archery ranges, the spiky haired girl frequently reaching back to her quiver to draw out a new silver arrow to aim at a target. Ever since joining her sisters of the Hunt did she discover how archery helped her think, and right now she was replaying the offer she had made Piper and how the future could change by a simple yes or no.

Yet there wasn't much time to be alone to her thoughts before a figure joined her and assaulted her chosen target with a ferocity that the girl was taken aback as she forced herself to keep her gaze forward instead of seeing who had taken aim beside her.

" You have good aim," Thalia called out almost grudgingly as she moved almost in sync with the person next to her as both parties moved to face a new target, the lieutenant briefly wondering why she had opened her mouth in the once silent clearing.

For a moment there was just the sound of both taking aim and the arrows leaving their bows before the satisfying _thunk _of them hitting their target area, "your compliment is noted, daughter of Zeus, you yourself have a way with your bow, it is unsurprising that you are the Lieutenant of Lady Di-Artemis," the roman finally spoke, Thalia's lips quirking slightly at the slip made by almost calling the Goddess of the Hunt by her roman aspect.

"Thank you, Reyna."

The two stood there for a moment in silence as the Huntress finally hooked her bow around her shoulder and turned to face the hooded figure who had already lowered their weapon but still had it fully loaded and with aim like that, Thalia knew that the daughter of Bellona could put an arrow through her head in a second.

"I never pictured you with a bow and arrow, Praetor, always a sword or dagger," the older girl tried to say in a friendly and inviting voice, but seemed to bounce of deaf ears; Annabeth was completely accurate when she stated Reyna's social awkwardness, but Thalia could tell even though she made no sighs to show it, this dark haired warrior knew exactly how to act to fit in anywhere.

"It is true that I usually am associated with my dagger, but even though I find it slightly cowardice to shoot from afar instead of facing ones enemies, I do believe to become a worthy warrior of Rome I must be a master of all of the three main forms. Hand-to-hand, sword or dagger and archery."

Thalia didn't know if she should be impressed or offended, so she choice to leave the topic and start anew, "So you and my brother, huh?'

"If you are referring to the fact that Jason and myself are in a relationship then yes, we are," she stated in a cool voice, even though it seemed almost emotionless, Thalia picked up a familiar note she used quite frequently, the daughter of the war goddess was practically challenging her to say she was incorrect.

"Well then...for the lack of any better words...why?" she queried as she gave an elongated sigh and set her piercing blue eyes in a lock with Reyna's dark orbs, their eyes holding until finally Reyna looked out at the archery targets and let out her own sigh.

"Why do a lot of things happen in the world Thalia, the answer is that they just do, like Jason and I after standing beside each other for so long we grew feelings for one another that even though were irrational we both decided to act upon which lead up to us eventually becoming the others mate," the way she let it drawl out made Thalia close her mouth from the comment that had been building up inside her core ready to bubble out of her mouth. Just like the sudden flash of realisation in the daughter of Aphrodite's kaleidoscope eyes when talking to Percy, the daughter of Zeus silently admitted that she could see how good a speaker Reyna was. Even if she hated to admit it she also saw how even though she seemed to have no sense of other's feelings and stated things bluntly, Thalia could see how Jason had seen the quality of pure honesty in every word she spoke. It was like a fluid dance the way the words just cascaded out of her perfectly shaped lips and could captivate everyone in the room, the way she spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of sparing others feelings...she had a lot of spunk and Thalia had to give her some props for that. Maybe she and Jason did work out after all, in the same odd way Annabeth and Percy seemed to glide through life as practically polar opposites, her being brainy and always calculating plans while Percy being oblivious to the blatantly obvious and letting things flow in a battle (practically winging it.) Also the way Percy had described the two to Piper had opened up Thalia's eyes to maybe she had been too harsh on the girl she barely knew and possibly a bit biased...but you would never hear her say those things out loud.

Before either girl could open their mouths both girl's ears pricked up in the direction an argument could be heard, "Jason," Reyna muttered the same time Thalia gritted her teeth and sighed,

"Percy," then together both girls groaned

"Annabeth."

* * *

><p>"What could possibly possess you to write such a thing on my mirror," Jason roared as he glared at the culprit, "honestly I knew you were thick but never so completely an utterly brainless!" he practically seethed at the bemused looking son of Poseidon who had only recently pulled away from his girlfriends lips to face the younger boy.<p>

"There's no need to be to uncouth," Annabeth glowered at Jason in the black haired boys defence, "you can't just walk up to people and start screaming in their faces before insulting them like that!" she shouted out as she took a well calculated step between the bewildered son of Poseidon and furious son of Jupiter.

"You stay out of this!" Jason all but shrieked at Annabeth as he prodded a finger in her face, making her grey eyes narrow slightly and gets a hint of cold ruthlessness to them as she used a single finger to gently move his own out of her now serious face.

"Don't you dare talk to Annabeth like that," Percy whispered in a menacing voice, far more intimidating than the younger boys scream. Perhaps it was the fact that the friendly glow that usually surrounded him had vanished, or the gentle gleam in his sea-green eyes, but at that very moment Percy Jackson looked almost deadly.

His words had at least gotten Jason to hesitate enough for the taller boy to wedge himself protectively between the fair blond and his honey haired girlfriend.

With a small gulp Jason proceeded, noting the small crowd that now had their ears pricked up listening to the conversation with avid interest, "Why'd you do it?" he breathed.

"The message, oh it was simple really; all I did was open up my ears and listen to what the people of Camp Jupiter were actually saying about you, they weren't too happy by your newly formed behaviour and some even blamed you for what occurred with Reyna. I just so happened to grab the chance of that fluke photo and decided that you wouldn't believe me if I told you to the face," he took a deep breath and a small step forward, "I don't know what the big problem was, all I did was write a small message and stick the photo there as proof hoping you would listen to what a mysterious person had written. I don't get what the big deal is, I just thought it would be easier that way instead of saying it to your face and have you brush it off, I just simply placed it in the one place I knew you would return to eventually and put it in a vantage point I knew you'd pick out. I also thought that the message had a more poetic air about it don't you think?"

With a small smile the son of Poseidon tilted his head in a way that screamed 'oops' his voice becoming gentler and more kinder with each word he said until he sounded like a little kid explaining to their mum why they thought a mud pie was a good present and didn't realise it would stain the sheets.

"That's actually a pretty ingenious plan Percy, I guess I just got a little freaked by the message and took it as a threat instead of a kind warning. But next time just say it too my face, please?"

"Absolutely, I only did it like that anyway to impress Annabeth, she thought I went a bit out too. Never again. I would have said something but you didn't bring it up so I thought you had just let it go," He replied almost calmly as he placed a hand on the girl in questions should who was rolling her eyes, but with a smile illuminating her face.

"I also apologise to you too Annabeth, I didn't mean to shout but I think I got myself a bit too worked up if you know what I mean..." he trailed off to receive a curt nod from the daughter of Athena.

"Is everything alright?" Thalia called out as she and Reyna both dashed over the hill and into sight, the party of three then looking around to see dozens of pairs of eyes on them.

"Yep, we're all good!" Percy beamed with a small wave of his hand that wasn't draped over his partners shoulder.

"Okay everyone, back to your own business," Reyna rang out with a clap of her hands that made all Roman eyes suddenly turn away and continue on with what was going on previously. It was like a spell that they all followed, it was almost uncanny that so many people could turn at the exact same time and continue on with their own affairs.

"Hey,' Leo called across, his lips covered in brown not unlike Dakota's from his red drink, besides the fact of Dakota having red not brown, even though this seemed to be at one stage more solid then a drink was, "so just out of curiosity, who's going to lead us on this quest tomorrow anyway?"

That was the beginning of the end between Jason and Percy, both who said 'I am' at the exact same time and receiving equally looming glares from one another as they turned to face each other, all around them the people involved in the quest began shouting out who they believed should lead the quest, all the while the two males staring at each other rigidly, almost as if waiting for the other to submit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry everybody, in this chapter everyone was kind of OC and I didn't really know where to lead it off to. This chapter was basically a filler where I tied up some loose ends for the end that is coming very soon.<strong>

**Who do you all think should lead the quest, Percy or Jason? **

**(I know I asked this last time but I just want to make sure) Should Piper join the hunt?**

**Thank you :) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever but my mum decided to fit in as much as she could into these school holidays which means that I end up busy from morning to night (or morning to morning if you catch my drift...) I did this chapter to tie up a few loose ends and yet again it is kind of a filler chapter and doesn't involve many of the 'main' characters involved in this story that much. I think I might do 1-2 more chapters and then possibly an epilogue, what do you all think?**

**I won't keep you any longer so enjoy...P.S. my apologies for making the characters sound a bit OOC in this chapter... **

* * *

><p>The two were caught in a stalemate, even after calling upon Thalia, Hylla and Reyna to choose who they believed they saw fit to lead the quest it still ended up with an equal total of votes for Percy and Jason. Piper, Leo, Hylla and Reyna all voted for Jason, the two Greeks cheering out with ample enthusiasm whilst Hylla reluctantly muttering about knowing Jason for longer and Reyna staring at the two boys before choosing grudgingly to side with the sandy haired teen. Percy receiving eager and fervent votes from his girlfriend Annabeth, Thalia (to the astonishment of Jason, but the boy did have to take into account that the other had saved his sister and she had technically known the green eyed son of Poseidon for longer.) followed by the quiet couple who had seemingly sewn themselves into the background made up of Hazel and Frank who with each letter mumbled made Jason feel like a knife had been wedged under his armour and into his now churning stomach as they sided with the older boy. To Jason he felt like the two had just pulled the ultimate betrayal.<p>

"This is completely pointless, it is too futile to continue on and waste precious time that could be used for more preparation on this quest," Reyna announced, her voice underlined with an unmistakable tone of boredom.

"I agree with Reyna, the dear time we have to spare should be used for last minute training and weaponry check, not to forget about battle planning," Annabeth chirped in almost instantaneously after the dark haired Roman had closed her mouth, "It is awfully injudicious to be following such a petty squabble."

"_What?" _almost half of the gathering cried out in confusion,

"In other words she is stating that it is very unwise and careless to be involved in such a pointless fight when it is clear we have all hit a stalemate in the matter," Hylla replied sharply, suppling all the right words to help the confused demigods apprehend the sentence voiced by the daughter of Athena.

* * *

><p>Even though they had decided to go separate ways, the dispute was still going at large with neither willing to give up on the position of leading. Leo had snaked his way around the camp until he found a small alcove made up of rocks to rest in. Running a hand through his short midnight locks he supplied a weary sigh before letting his eyelids fall close over his tired orbs as he began to slowly reminisce...<p>

**Flashback**

"_Was there a reason you came to my quarters so late at night-or early in the morning for that matter?"_

"_Oh, yeah there was!' Leo brightened as he turned to face the beautiful Amazonian._

"_One quick question first," Hylla stated as she shut her door from the outside and angled her body in the direction of Leo, "why where those shoes wet?"_

"_Oh, I walked through a puddle."_

_Hylla rolled her dark eyes as she let out a breathy sigh and shook her head, letting her dark veil of hair swirl with each movement of her flawless head. She then raised a delicate eyebrow that seemed to stand out even more against her pale skinned face than usual._

"_I guess you're wondering why I decided to pay this side of camp a visit, you know not just because I was looking for a place to hang those," he let off a weak smile as he pointed up at the shoes now dangling in what appeared to be suspended animation over the two heads, "I've got to admit that wherever I turn I seem to land right in the middle of where some super hot girl seems to be about to step..."_

_He was abruptly cut off by a scoff and a "Please tell me you didn't come all the way over here to talk to me about all the girls you have seen in a completely sexist and derogatory way, this better be going somewhere Valdez or you'll discover just how hard an Amazonian can hit."_

"_No, i have no intention of finding out how much 'oomph' you can pack into a punch, Hylla, this is totally about to go somewhere," he waited for a moment until he received a curt nod and a hand rolling around in the universal '_keep going I haven't got all day!' _"So anyway...they are all really hot but none of them seem to be interested in me, they are like all up there on their high horses looking down on me and stuff and I usually say who needs them, there are plenty of other babes who would kill to be hooked around one of my arms. I usually just move on but there is this certain girl here who I really like and she ticks all of the boxes especially the whole unattainable one, she is older than me too but for some reason I don't really mind considering my dad was WAY older then my mum when they got together..." he let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, the colour of his cheeks turning an interesting shade of crimson._

"_So you came here to talk to me about another girl who you have a baby crush on and what you expect me to...oh," suddenly a look of realisation fell upon her beautiful features as she let a small gulping noise has her brain began spinning behind her lovely face, "Leo...I don't know what to say.." she managed to stutter, at least she was trying to let him down easily; most other girls would laugh at him placing his heart on the line for them and talking about things he had never mentioned before or even come to terms with himself._

"_I know it probably sounds crazy, but when I met another I liked I would almost forget about the other, then I think about you and I just can't seem to get you out of my head- almost as if your face has been permanently scorched into my mind," his words picking up a sudden sense of urgency as the tempo increased, " there was a part of me that opened up when I saw you and it makes me want you so much even though I know you'll never feel the same way; I know I shouldn't love you but I just can't help it, it's almost like I want to. I shouldn't need you but I feel as if I've been waiting for someone like you for all my life and now I've found you I just can't seem to let you go. I thought I'd tell you Just so you know, before I go off and most likely get killed in a really gruesome way...see you around..." with that Leo turned around with his shoulders hunched, defeated and standing there as fragile as he could ever possibly be with his chest seemingly ripped opened and poured out onto the moist ground before _her_ feet. He didn't really care that he said love or anything, he must have sounded so weak and un...well un-Leo like with his feeble little voice and not even a single joke._

_There really was no room for a joke, the only thing Leo could provide that no one else seemed to- even if they were terrible and pathetic half the time, it made Leo feel of some importance and distracted him from the burning hole in his chest that had been ablaze since his mother had perished. To put a lighter note on situations to make them seem less daunting usually worked but this was one hurdle that could not be overcome with a witty comment or lame joke, he just had to smoulder for a moment and let his true feelings out- even if just for a moment to an almost complete stranger...boy Leo could pick them._

"_Leo, I never knew you could be so profound and insightful, I have to admit that I am intensely overwhelmed right now," Leo didn't need to have a brain like Annabeth's to piece together a held back 'but' and the undertone implying the exit of a certain son of Hephaestus. _

_Leo shrugged and added, "No biggie, I'm sure I'll move on eventually; I'm like a shark - I've got to keep moving forward or I'll die, and I'm not about to cark it right before such an important quest. Who else would keep the others entertain over in Greece then?"_

"_Stop making assumptions, it is not one of your strong points. In fact I believe you are a very flawed being who seems to be slightly egotistic and can make very chauvinist remarks that could one day get you in a lot of trouble," Hylla let her lips quirk up for a moment as the boy slowly turned around surprised, she watched as the light in his usual friendly eyes seemed to die out as his shoulders slumped down even more, "I'm not saying yes, Valdez, or no for that fact. Give me time to think okay?"_

"_You bet!" a now giddy Leo replied as he seemed to suddenly acquire a dazzling glow as he turned and slowly thumped his way through the foliage, he was sure that it would grow back...eventually._

**End of Flashback**

Leo let out a small quavering sigh as he opened his eyes and spared a thought for the pretty older sister of Reyna, wondering if she had made her decision and hoping it fell in his favour.

* * *

><p>Lupa summarily stalked through the shadows of camp, pausing for a moment as she regarded one of the Greeks seemingly snoozing in a groove of two rocks, how she wished to rip him to mere particles with her finely pointed teeth- it was such a shame that the Greeks fell under Chiron's protection and his relaxed teaching methods. To attack the dozing boy would cause too many problems, how she thanked that by the early hours of the morning they would all be gone and she- with the help of Reyna- could pull the camp back into an orderly fashion after the gaping ship entered the Roman camp grounds and disrupted numerous schedules and planning's.<p>

With a swift growl of distaste she turned and began embarking on her trail again as she continued observing the surroundings with her sharp perceptive eyes that cut through everything they fell upon and investigated them for any threat or anything that could cause a predicament in the camp she had running and balanced on a knifes-point.

With a small rumble inside her chest, the she-wolf noted the scents of ocean and ozone- Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were close. With her eerie grey eyes she scowered the area until her two orbs fell upon the two figures standing parallel to one another having what seemed to be a very intense argument- with a slight nod of approval Lupa noted the way Jason seemed to be unconcerned about the fight and very involved while the son of Poseidon seemed to be reluctant to get involved but seemingly left no choice if he desired to win whatever their spat was about. Even though it was rather rancorous, Lupa could not ignore the ability of the son of Poseidon and after all if his services to the camp, there was no way the mighty she-wolf could overlook Percy and plaster him with the title 'Greek', if anything in her deceptive eyes he had marked himself as a true Roman in the short time present at camp and would always have a home within the camp boundaries no matter what his heritage was.

Not desiring to get more involved with what her two pups were quarrelling about, with breakneck speed Lupa had dashed through the foliage, dodging trees like it was second nature and embracing the wind like an old friend as it beat against her matted russet coat while the she-wolf absentmindedly followed the scent of another. Breaking out of the tree line near a cluster of buildings the wolf noted the presence of the daughter of Aphrodite sharpening her small dagger on a rock with an effective routine.

With a sudden intake of breath the Cherokee girl hastily rose from her position on one of the many bronze timber benches littered around the area as if placed at random by a giant hand. The she-wolf gazed on impressed as the choppy brown hair of the girl swished up and down as she performed a clumsy bow, "Lupa...it is an...Uh...honour," the visibly shaking girl stuttered as she gave a swift curtsy, obviously being warned about the wolf and unsure how far to go in showing respect.

"That is quite enough, young one" Lupa barked as she examined the girl like she was a very interesting test subject, snarling slightly when she became aware of the wet tracks that criss-crossed over the teenagers face. The tears falling from now red rimmed ever changing eyes- that gave the wolf a headache just to look at- stood out like a white mark on a black canvas, if she had been her own camper Lupa would have not hesitated in snacking on the quivering child but since she fell under Chiron's reign again she could not harm the girl. She could however keep her away from the other Romans who were sure to not take a positive affect from the weeping girl.

"I apologise for being in such a state, I know how much it is frowned upon here which is why I came here because it is usually very scarce in others," she stuttered as she took in the giant wolf who seemed to be trying to control her temper which could snap at any second and leave a dead girl as aftermath.

"I want an explanation. NOW!" the she-wolf howled as she edged closer, looming over the now terrified Greek- Lupa had to admit how much she loved her job sometimes, why, if this was a Roman girl and had not been slaughtered for the tears then she would already have been dead before she hit the ground by all of her stuttering and the sheer terror written across her face. Such a pity.

"Well...err...You see Lupa...I'm at a kind of cross-road here...I could join the hunters but lose everything I've ever truly loved or I could not and hope that a particular boy notices me..." It felt odd for Piper to be sharing her problems to someone, especially the daunting wolf before her, but the mighty leader seemed to literally force the words out of her.

"That is not something that should force such weakness out of you," Lupa chided.

"With all due respect, what do you mean?' Piper scowled back, "to me this is a big deal, it's the choice between..."

Lupa cut her off by howling out, "You are young, just because your mother is the Goddess of Love does not mean you know everything about the subject. A part from the obvious 'that particular boy' is in a relationship," Lupa paused to think back to all the conversations that occurred where the two growing warriors had begged for time together and dates, against her better judgment she had agreed and in some ways she had created better soldiers- yet in others the results were rather appalling, "I've heard many things about you, the fighter inside of you seems to be blocked by your constant thirst for more and by complaining about what cards the Fates had dealt you with. You always want to try something new and exciting and there is the answer right before you. The family you seem to care so much about- I cannot comprehend why- is strong and sturdy over there. I believe you know what I am telling you."

"...To join the hunters and live forever in immortality, it'll be like living with a huge family" she sighed almost dreamily at the end as Lupa became aware of the girl giving her a curt nod and bow before disappearing into the shadows.

With a yap of approval to herself Lupa turned and began her stride again, the she-wolf believed that she had handled the situation long enough to get the girls tears to dry and then well enough to get her to leave instead of having a dead Greek before her. Lupa wondered if Jason and Reyna would hear about her little talk with the daughter of Aphrodite and if they would ever thank her for keeping others away from destroying what took seemingly forever to get to where it stood now. As much as she loathed admitting it, she did care about her pups and wanted them to be in fit fighting condition at all times.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was just a quick chapter and I hope I have time to add to it really soon.<strong>

**So again to make everything clear...who should lead the quest and should Leo and Hylla end up together?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**(Screams and scolds self) I am so sorry for being MIA for so long. I was stuck in a place with no internet...I needless to say nearly died but that's not the point...I'm back now and promise you all a chapter tomorrow as well...just like the old days which I soon hope to return to...**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and all who read this story even if you don't review it's still nice to know that somebody reads my stuff and likes it to a certain length that they are still reading it now. Thanks for all the feedback in my reviews and suggestions and opinions, I took everything written into account and read each numerous times to see what was wanted and what the next step was.**

* * *

><p>Percy sat quietly at the water's edge, not because it helped clear is mind near water, but because nobody ever came there leaving him alone in a sea of silence that he gladly dove into. With a sigh he leant back and stared up at the starry sky absentmindedly raising his hand into the air and letting the strong breeze brush against his firmly placed arm, with a childlike smile he reached up and tried to grab at the stars as if to clutch them and pull them towards him. He soon stopped with a sudden chill realising that the constellation of a friend was formed above his head as a beacon of blazing light the others seemed to surround.<p>

"Don't worry Zoë, we will beat them like always," with a quavering gulp and small smile he muttered, "I promise...I won't let you down."

Percy could have sworn he saw the stars in her formation shine brighter for just a moment, almost as if she heard him before in a blink of an eye they seemed to dull and return to their normal state.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice queried making Percy jump and fall out of his peaceful position in the once tranquil atmosphere.

Sea green eyes scowered the area until they fell upon the boy who had asked.

"I'm not going to attack you; we need all the numbers we can get for this war and I'm sure it would defiantly ruin the prophecy and upset Hera to no ends if I did," Percy smirked as he patted the ground beside him to his company, "actually that would be a pretty funny sight to see, but...nah."

Jason shuffled over and sat in the spot the older boy had indicated at by his side, with a nervous chuckle he muttered, "well isn't that good to know...so who were you talking to?," he pressed.

With a long sigh that Jason recognised all too well he watched the son of Poseidon point up at the sky to a cluster of stars that Reyna and he had always enjoyed gazing up at together in the late hours of night.

"A cluster stars?" he questioned, partly thinking of the dark haired boys sanity and if all those years of inhaling monster dust had finally gotten to his head, the other half however could sadly say he had heard stranger things.

"No...well yes," the boy deliberated, "you see to you that may be just a cluster of stars but to all who knew her those stars mean so much more," there was a faint twinkle in his green eyes that made Jason know he was talking about something he cared deeply about.

"You said 'her', who was she?" He prompted as he scooted closer to hear the story that was no doubt about to be spilled.

"Zoë Nightshade, one of the single bravest warrior I have ever had the honour of meeting," the way he talked about her made Jason wish he knew more and made him instantly pick up on the amount of respect the hero was using in describing her," she was the Lieutenant of Artemis before your sister and served Lady Artemis for centuries. She died a hero's death and at the hand of her very own father Atlas helping save something she had devoted herself to and something she believed in."

"She sounds like one fine...did you say Atlas?"

"Yes, she was once a Hesperides, but was exiled by her sisters for helping Hercules with one of his labours," the way he said Hercules was filled with such resentment and repulsion that Jason was taken aback, "did you know she gave him my sword?" he let out a breathy laugh at this and pulled out a ballpoint pen that clicked out into a beautiful bronze blade.

Seeming to be in a type of rant he continued on, "He then turned around and betrayed her, being exiled and with nowhere to go she was soon found by the hunters and became the lieutenant. She always had a grudge against male heroes, a sort of resentment that slowly lifted between us when Grover, Thalia, Bianca herself and I went to save Artemis and Annabeth from her father. She went on that quest knowing she was going to die but did it anyway, that is what I call true bravery...none of the stuff Hercules did."

"Wow," was all he could manage as got a clearer look at the boy before him for the very first time, Jason didn't mind that he had mentioned people he didn't know or even question the quest he had been on. He just thought about how plain he saw those stars before he heard the story behind them.

"How did she end up like that?" the blond asked as he extended his finger towards the night sky, with a newfound curiosity of how an amazing girl had become stars.

"It was the blessing Artemis gave her after she died, so she could walk amongst the stars forever and look down on us," there was a trace of a quiver in the boys voice as Jason looked up once more and saw the constellation for the first time, a girl with her bow, "The Huntress," Percy murmured beside him as he nodded up at the shimmering stars.

"I find it strangely comforting to talk to her sometimes, it helps me think clearer," Percy muttered with a blush forming on his tanned cheeks.

"I understand," Jason replied.

The two sat in silence for a long while, Jason's mind swimming with questions that he was still trying to form, there was so much more he wanted to know about Zoë Nightshade and the quest they had been on. Too bad Jason had already figured that his questions would have to wait for another time for his companion had made it quite clear the conversation was closed.

"So this quest tomorrow, huh?" Percy suddenly chirped up.

"It came around so soon, I know I should be preparing but I just can't bring myself to do it," the Roman mused.

"I hear you, besides if I leave it too long Annabeth would probably freak and do it for me," Percy chuckled under his breath.

"I wish Reyna was like that," Jason sighed as he let a smile form at the thought of the other praetor actually packing for him, "we need someone to lead this quest and it's out of the two of us."

"Yeah, because I highly doubt Frank would lead it," Percy chortled, "But seriously Frank is an amazing guy."

"I know, Percy Jackson, trust me."

"It would be so much easier if I knew what you were like besides all of the things I'd been told," Percy whined.

Jason understood where he was coming from, of course he had heard about the legendary Greek and could probably consider himself one of his friends considering how warm and kind the older boy had been. But then again Percy seemed to be the kind of guy that would smile at anyone. There was a part of Percy that was left unknown and could never be told to him, a part that could only be discovered by actually fighting and working with him besides the brief attack that occurred to the camp. Jason had no idea how he was like in that kind of situation, and he could tell the other felt the exact same way. Who should lead though because Percy was indeed older and may contain more experience in battle, he did face Kronos after all and lead a very limited amount of half-bloods in to defend Olympus, but to give himself some credit he had also lead his brethren and defeated the titan Krios. The way that Percy talked about his fallen friend showed his pure loyalty that was not bad, but could end in strife for him -oh who was he kidding- he was picking at hairs now and knew the true answer.

From what Percy had gathered Jason was an alright guy and an amazing fighter and leader throughout camp but Percy could tell Jason was thinking the same thing as he, Percy just didn't know how Jason 'ticked.' '_But Jason has been at camp since he was two' _Percy remembered Piper chime, '_he's got more experience_.' He also remembered someone muttering something about Jason being a Son of Jupiter; out ranking Percy thus he should lead. As much as Percy wanted to say that he should lead the quest he had to admit that Piper did have a point. The fact that Percy also knew nothing about Jason's quests also made it unclear who should be in charge. Even if Jason had been at Camp Jupiter for such a long time it didn't mean he started training straight away with a dummy in his mouth, he would have grown before he was trained and even then he may not have had any real action until later in his life. But the way he was spoken about at camp was inspiring and the way he fought so valiantly in the battle before where Piper got maimed was duly noted by the son of Poseidon.

"I think it would be best," Jason stated,

"If you should lead,"

"If you become the head honcho," both boys stated simultaneously before looking up at one another and smiling.

* * *

><p>After expertly brushing her ebony hair back into a neat bun, Reyna gently placed her cream coloured brush down on the table beside her, whistling to let her two faithful gold and silver automations know to hush their snarling. Her ivory finger grasped her golden dagger by her hip and noiselessly the trained soldier glided over to the side of the wooden door of her office that was still slightly ajar. The Roman girl positive that she had left her office door firmly shut before she left for her customary training session. Sending a glance to the shuffling movement behind said door she fluidly raised her blade before swinging the familiar door back and expertly diving into her room with her blade out in front.<p>

The piercing scream of the intruder in her office made many turn their heads in the direction wondering who was squealing.

"What are you doing in my private office?" Reyna barked out, never lowering her blade away from the cowering trespasser.

"Well...um...you see...er," a squeaking voice said as the owner held the blade in sight at all times.

"Spit it out, Mclean," Reyna purred in an antagonistic voice that sent a shiver down the person's spine and start up a cold sweat on their brow.

"I got told to wait in here by a camper...Arthur I think it was...he told me that you were at training and to wait in your office until you returned because you wouldn't be that long," Piper whimpered, "Please lower your blade."

Without moving her weapon an inch Reyna ran through her mind if what the trembling girl was saying was true, "Did he tell you to wait in my office directly?"

"Yeah, he said to 'wait right here,' so I'm guessing he did."

"No you..." Reyna let out a long grown as she finally lowered her dagger and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. After getting a firmer hold on her patience she opened her mouth and addressed Piper, "he didn't mean for you to literally wait in my office but for you to stay in the general area," she said in a slow voice as if talking to a young child.

"Oh."

"Why did you wish to see me?" The dark eyed girl broke the silence first.

Standing up from her crouching position on the floor before the war goddesses daughter she faced the girl wrapped in purple and gold and opened her mouth once before closing it, slightly shaking her head as if disagreeing with what she was about to say.

"I had a lot of reasons to see you... one thing is for sure though- I don't want to leave on this quest without at least trying to make peace with you," her voice finally answered filled with a surprising amount of confidence and self-assurance, "I know we got off on the wrong foot with me thinking I had dated Jason and all and hoping he would turn around and return those feelings for me. I always thought of you as the enemy from day one, the beautiful girl that had captivated the boy I loved. I guess there was a part of me that still hadn't accepted the fact that Jason was gone and that maybe if I tried hard enough that maybe he would come back- even though he was never really there in the first place."

Reyna dropped her chin slightly from its raised position and angled her body in the direction of the two chairs in front of her desk before gesturing for Piper to follow. After the choppy haired Cherokee and the poised dark eyed girl had fallen into the two upholstered grey chairs the daughter of Aphrodite continued.

"But I never meant for that whole incident to happen, or for me to call you such horrid names, I guess it wasn't just what you said that got to me; but everything in general about how you ended up with him and I got left alone. It felt scary being alone and I thought that if I said those things to you that maybe I could believe them and maybe feel more confident on getting the boy I kissed on the roof back," a small tear trickled out of her eye as she continued, "and I am so sorry for doing that to you, I always imagined you as the girl who just appeared and never stopped to consider what history you two had together. But I see clearly for the first time that he was always yours, he always belonged to the emotionless and tough warrior that is you. The Jason I know never existed, the boy who had sat up there on that roof with me was little more than a figment of my imagination- even if I had Jason he would never be _my_ Jason, the one the mist had created for me to see- he would always be like a stranger, always one step off from the real thing. Which is one of the reasons why I'm joining the hunt; I wanted you to be the first to know. It took me a while to decide but once having a very interesting talk with someone I knew what I had to do to finally...become at peace."

With a swallow Reyna opened her mouth slowly and said in a voice Piper didn't know Reyna could possess- something so full of emotion-

"Thank you, Piper...I appreciate you coming here and telling me that, it must have taken a lot of bravery."

"I just hope now we can try and put the past behind us and try to move forward," the Greek girl finally sighed in relief as she stood to leave.

As Piper braced her hand on the door handle she stopped dead when she heard Reyna utter one more thing from her position in the chair, "You're wrong, I'm not just an emotionless and tough warrior."

"I know praetor, you are so much more than that," and with that Piper threw open the door and walked down the corridor until she was embraced by the cool air of night, she then was off searching for the Lieutenant of Artemis.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what Annie," Thalia called out as she collapsed on Annabeth's bed and sprawled herself out on the lower bunk.<p>

"Hmmm," the girl in question murmured as she flicked through a hefty oversized folio filled with pieces of pristine pages printed with minute text that had the daughter of Athena distracted and vacant from the conversation Thalia had abruptly started after charging through the door to the room and propelling herself onto the lower bunk making all of Annabeth's objects littering the bed shift in position.

"Jeez, get your head out of that stupid thing already and listen to your Aunty Thalia already!"

"First off this is not a 'stupid thing' it is the paper version I printed of the contense of the laptop Daedalus gave me in case we ever need it and are out of power or don't have enough time to turn said laptop on and look up a quick invention for a certain scenario. I know some off by heart but others I am still unfamiliar with..."

The bristly haired girl rolled her electric blue eyes that stood out by the slight mascara Thalia had taken up wearing to add to her 'punk' persona, "And you'd lug that heavy thing around with you instead of a light weight laptop? You say that it would take too long to turn on a laptop then thumb through that mammoth, and if you are in such a hurry it would also be bloody hard to read that _tiny _text in a rush..."

"SECONDLY," Annabeth raised her voice, successfully cutting her friends rant off before she made more points that _possibly _made some form of sense, "Aunty Thalia? Really Thals?"

"Oh my Gods, I just figured out something totally important and completely and utterly crucial to everything we have ever known!" Thalia burst out as she shuffled closer to her best friend, "if Zeus is Athena's dad and mine and you're her daughter then that means I really am your aunt."

"No comment."

"Okay...tough crowd...so anyways aren't you supposed to be guessing something?" Thalia persisted with the original conversation line.

"You're going to tell me eventually so there really is no point in giving out pointless answers that are nowhere near what you had in mind, it will probably be something about some new burger joint you want to go to that is in 'close walking distance'" Annabeth stuck her fingers up and did quotations around 'closer walking distance' remembering the last time Thalia had dragged her on a seemingly endless trail to a place that seemed half a country away so her big sister type could try a new hamburger before spitting it out and muttering dark comments about bad food quality.

"No...well yes...but I've also got something almost as important to dish," she stated practically bouncing make the bed shake which slightly worried Annabeth, her mind thinking to the bunk above their heads and how sturdy the screws holding it there really were.

"So?" Annabeth finally let out, her curiosity bubbling over after having the person before stay silent with a smirk plastered across her playful face.

"You remember how I told you about offering our young Miss Mclean to join the Hunt?"

"She didn't."

"Oh but she did."

"Wow that IS big."

"I know right? I never would have thought she would have agreed. Oh and by the way if Jason ever asks, never say I don't do anything for him, mmmkkk?"

* * *

><p>Piper serenely brushed her wind-blown hair that had become to unkempt to be left unattended. Whilst noting how expertly her fingers seemed to expertly guide her brush through her hair, the young teenager also noted with a sudden lurch that the hand holding the brush was not hers but a perfectly manicured hand that elegantly held the brush, yet Piper could still<em> feel<em> the brush in her own clutch her hand had never looked so...

"Hello Piper," a sugary sweet voice bubbled out, "does that feel better?"

The Cherokee girl blinked at her reflection that now clearly showed her hair perfectly tidy and slightly tousled into a supposed stylish fashion that reminded Piper a little too much of one of the hairstyles she had seen on TV displayed upon small beauty pageant contestants.

"With all due respect Aphr...Mother I'm sure I can style my hair by myself now," came the reply that dropped from the girl's lips as she touched them feeling the glossy sheento have her hand swatted away by the now visible goddess.

"No dear...oh look you smudged it, not to worry though," with a snap of her finger the almost unnoticeable marking on the spread on Piper McLean's lips vanished.

"Now that all the necessities are over I believe we need to have a little mummy and daughter chat, what do you think?" a clearly notable stiffness came across the usual cheery voice of the love goddess, her eyes so much like her daughters had a hard edge and her lips usually turned upwards were now a thin line that meant no nonsense.

With a firm hand on her shoulder, Piper slowly stood and turned around to see instead of gazing upon masses of fashionable clothes or make-up to be staring at her mother sitting on a park bench in a deserted playground that looked strangely familiar. Taking a tentative step forward the carpet once under her foot disappeared to be replaced with silky grass and her dressing table to evaporate.

"Come sit with me Piper, this may take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a cliff hanger but I thought it would be something interesting to start the next chapter up with. Next chapter will involve Piper and Aphrodite (duh) , Leo and Hylla and of course Reyna and Jason along with anybody else you guys want. <strong>

**Sorry for not updating in forever, thanks for all the ideas and sorry if anybody is too OOC!**

**Thanks**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I'm sure by now you all know I'm no RR, but even though I'm sure it's blatantly obvious: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Thanks to everyone and I hope you guys like one of the final chapters.**

**Didn't I promise I'd update today even if it is super short(well technically night, but all who are up at that time should know I usually get my inspiration at night and write then...but anyway enjoy!)**

**A quick shout out to all who've read this story and stuck by it and reviewed even if I've been MIA all over the place and not very constant, who've left reviews filled with comments and ideas that make me smile and think...you all know who you are and I thank each and every one of you **

* * *

><p>The overpowering sense to run filled Piper's senses and made her brain go berserk, there was part of her that shrilly screeched for her to sprint the fastest speed she could muster in the opposite direction after she took in the serious and almost grave face of the goddess. It was the other part of her brain that chose to stay, this was her mother after all, even though stories had been told of parents killing their children would Aphrodite really kill her daughter- especially one who played such an important role in the future.<p>

"Come, Piper," a honey sweet voice cooed as a manicured hand gently patted the peeling and worn space beside the being on the bench.

Slowly she dawdled over, not letting her forever changing orbs fall into line with her mother's almost identical ones. Acting like a child who knew she was in trouble she shuffled over and timidly slid onto the far side of the once white seat. They seemed to sit in silence, the goddess obviously waiting for her daughter to say something that could shed a new light on the situation, words that Piper was still at a loss for finding.

"...I guess I'm sorry," she finally murmured, setting her gaze on a patch of the silky grass instead of the picturesque being accompanying her.

"Oh, I'm not angry dear," a light voice almost like music danced across the wind, "I'm just trying to understand why you chose such a thing. It is such a drastic and big desicsion for one so young...I can not lie that it does not hurt having one of my own turn there back on the pure beauty that is love, and in extention- me."

Before the Cherokee could speak she heard her mother let out a faint laugh that contained no trace of joy, "you're not the first, and certainly not the last but you always contained such promise, you help remind a lot of people what beauty really is and even if you may feel different compared to the other of my offspring I always thought you would pull through. Yet again I can't say that I'm surprised I guess deep down I always knew that you were going to leave the nest and fly off on your own with...Artemis and her hunters."

"I thought that, it just..."

"Made sense? But why darling, after losing one so close to you you're truly ready to...what is the expression...throw the towel in?" her voice lightly chided her but soon continued, "please don't turn your back on love, it's so crucial to life- is a part of you that can never disappear, something you can never change- it's such a big decision that I'm sure you're well aware of I'm not too happy about but do you really need to join the hunters? Tell me why?"

The young girl had never heard her mother sound so proper, it was odd and the choppy haired girl couldn't help but be slightly pleased that she was finally having a real moment with her mother that many normal children had with their mum- not about becoming an eternal maiden but still. But there was also a part that confused Piper, her words did not come out harsh, she never raised her voice or even flat out told her not to; it seemed her mother was actually giving her a choice but why?

"Why are you doing this, I mean I thought you'd be furious once you found out but you're being strangely accepting Lady Aphrodite...wait a minute..." Piper suddenly turned her kaleidoscope eyes upon her mother before taking a small breath to control the temper building up inside of her making her once porcelain face appear red with resentment.

"You set this up didn't you? You're the freaking LOVE goddess so of course you had to have had some place with in all of this, you KNEW about Reyna and Jason and let me fall straight into a situation you knew I would end up hurt in. You controlled it all; you made Jason choose Reyna and me being left behind. THAT'S why you can't be angry that I'm joining the Hunt, because it's your entire damn fault!"

A once pleasant face turned steely as a new force shone through the older woman's skin and her eyes became a startling shade of crimson, "Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady, I may be your mother but that still doesn't mean that you don't pay respect to me like you should do any god or goddess you meet!" with one large huff she continued, her voice sounding dangerously low and deadly, " you're talking about things you don't understand and are too blind to see, Piper."

"And what could that be?" Piper seethed from her now upright position on the once silky grass now slowly withering wherever her eyes lay.

The deadly tone lowered slightly and crimson eyes became a deep pink, "it wasn't all me."

And with one last incredulous look at her mother the chocolate haired teen found herself sitting on a wooden stool in her cabin with a small brush in hand.

* * *

><p><em>Too old for him, <em>her mind blared, _and too mentally developed._ Making her choice was going to be excruciatingly hard, they were too different for one another- Hylla being a strict and poised leader of the fierce Amazonians and Leo being a goofy kid that liked cracking jokes and was good with his hands and cooking as far as she'd heard (interesting combination she must add) she being the daughter of war and he being the son of Hephaestus. _If it's so obvious then why are you still thinking about it then?_ A voice in the back of her head conjured up, _if you truly believed all of that you still wouldn't be contemplating another option unless there was something more._

That voice made Hylla stop dead in her tracks, with a sigh she closed her eyes and thought of the positive things about him, _he makes you feel happy, is kind of handsome in an elf kind of way, brave- very brave, not like other boys she met- past his jokester mask he seemed to be insecure but also caring...he loved you and had enough courage to face you. With all due respect, it's also not like the gods usually have affairs with those their own age, the person is usually WAY younger._

"Sister?" a groan was stifled in her throat as she opened her dark eyes to see her younger sister standing before her with a faint inquisitive look in her eyes.

"Yes, Reyna?"

Instead of opening her mouth to successfully pass what was on her mind into Hylla's in a subtle way that made it seem that she wasn't unloading said problems to her older sister and make it past her radar without being detected. She instead simply stated, "Leo Valdez wishes to speak to you."

"He told you?"

"No, he simply stated that if I were ever to cross paths with you to tell you that he would wish to have a word with you about something important that was not significant enough for him to bring to my attention but vital enough for me to feel the need to pass along to information to you."

"So he told you," Hylla sighed under her breath, after not being around her sister for so long she seemed to have forgotten that her sister seemed to take what was said quite literally and to word her questions more carefully.

"Thank you, sister it is appreciated."

With that Reyna marched off with her chin held high and her back straight, eyes intently focused on something in the distance as she left after sending a simple nod in her older sister's direction.

_Well I guess it's now or never, are you just going to stand there or go find him?_

* * *

><p>"I'm not following," Annabeth stated plainly as she stared blankly up at her over excited boyfriend who looked like he was about to wet himself and Jason who seemed more in control of his emotions and just stood there. Sometimes Annabeth thought she was dating a little kid by the way he acted.<p>

"We both lead Annabeth, that way everybody's happy and we can work together to lead this group in the best possible way and kick heaps of monster butt!...oh and also we kind of need to find Nico, Hazel seems kind of worried and I owe that guy a swift kick up the..."

"Ooookkaaaaayyyy," Jason cut it before Percy could finish his sentence.

"Yes but..."

"Isn't it great!"

"It's not nice to interrupt people Percy as I was..."

"Sorry."

"Arrgh. Just zip it for a second and don't get too far ahead of yourselves boys, have you even thought this through? What happens if you both of you disagree with one another- that'll end in a fight we don't need. Did you even stop to consider how hard it would also be with two completely different boys with different techniques leading a quest that has the fate of the world resting on its success? What did you plan on doing then, huh?" Annabeth exasperatedly sighed before letting out a long groan at the shrugs she was getting from the two boys before her.

"Fine. Whatever. You two go share your plan with someone else, go run it past Reyna, Hazel or Piper, heck even Thalia if you can find her."

"But my sister and girlfriend will not be involved until later stages, why ask them?"

"Because most likely all the boys will go along with your spur of the moment plan whilst the girls will think more logically about it and pick up on its many flaws."

"...Harsh Annabeth..." Percy mumbled, "We were just trying to make things easier and I thought it was a pretty good idea."

Annabeth softened her tone slightly as she placed a hand on her boyfriends arm, wow she really looked like a mother more than a girlfriend right now didn't she, "I know Percy...it's a good plan, I guess I'm just a little stressed with last minute preparations, why don't you go tell the others okay, I'm sure they'd love to hear."

Both boys smiled and turned to go after Percy quickly pecked the blond girl on her cheek, "Oh and by the way Percy I noticed you weren't fully packed so I ran past your old room and collected some things before setting up a few packs in your room for when we go on foot, you should be ready to go when need be."

Annabeth shook her head slightly at the retreating figures, absentmindedly wondering why a smirk was spread across both boys faces as they shared a knowing look and headed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this is really short but I'm kind of running low on ideas and don't really know how to make Hylla and Leo get together (yes I've looked at the votes and they ARE getting together, sorry for all those who were against it!) and everything else in general.<strong>

**Thanks**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own.**

**Okay before I am lynched I have an excuse! I'm in the middle of moving which anyone who has ever done probably knows how time consuming it can be. But now I'm back!**

**This chapter is the last real chapter, but if anyone wants one there can be an epilogue. It's basically just a chapter about Jason and Reyna and a few loose ends being fixed up.**

**Thank you to every single reader and reviewer for this story. **

* * *

><p>"If you're finished sunbathing then maybe we could have a talk," A tuneful voice flittered into his hearing range making Leo lurch forward with his once closed eyes suddenly becoming unnaturally wide.<p>

After ungracefully slipping out of his alcove in the rocks and tumbling painfully to the sullied ground below he clumsily began to try to standing up again. Still disoriented from his fall he it was soon noted that the boy could not regain his balance and kept awkwardly collapsing onto his back after every futile attempt he gave.

"Look, Leo stop, you're going to hurt yourself- just wait there," came the choked soundings of Hylla's voice as she tried to bite down the laughter that was building up inside her. She was grateful though that after two more attempts he lay there groaning and muttering something about his head and not wanting to be some guy's cupcake.

The older girl swivelled around and expertly trotted down the small yet steep hill to where the little elf like teen continued his muttering. Now closing in on the boy she stuck out her hand to grab his darker one and heaved him to his feet, watching him stumble before leaning on her for support. A garbled sentence came from his mouth but was lost amongst the locks of her hair in which he pushed his face into. A shift and draw back lead to the two standing apart and hands quickly being wrenched out of the other, with a quick brush over his now muddy gear, Leo turned and sent a half-hearted smile to Hylla.

After removing a stick from the collar of his newly stained shirt he opened his mouth and to the dark haired girls displeasure her eyes perceived that cocky grin spread across his face before, "just to let you know you can stand in front of me just as long you don't complain about the heat," a sudden look of recognition flashed across his face," I mean...err...what's your first name?"

"Leo?"

"Hmmm, that sounds great with my last name...oh gods!"

"Is there something you want to say?"

"SMILE!"

"Huh?'

"It's the second best thing you can do with your lips...I'm such an idiot!"

With that he put his head in his hands and let loose some very choice words. Running an icy hand through his matted mane of hair and sending a petrified glance towards the bemused looking girl slowly taking well judged steps backwards he opened his mouth one last time to cry a

"I'm sorry...damn it...uh...I've gotta go..." with that he pushed past the girl dressed in black and sprinted through the trees on his right and noisily away. Crashing and thundering through the brush unlike the sound an elephant would make.

With a pale finger, the remaining figure brushed her overlapping hair out of her dark orbs and let out a heavy sigh before slowly sending a wistful look after the Hispanic teen she had spent hours trying to find before climbing the hill she had previously flew down to help the fallen male.

* * *

><p>Sandy haired and weary eyed he tried once more to find the one he wanted -no- <em>needed <em>to find. Passing the couple of Frank and Hazel sitting under a wooden bench and connecting at the lips, jumping when they heard footsteps but the fear in Hazel's golden gaze dropped as soon as she saw the person who sprung them.

"Hi, Jason," Hazel sighed with a small smile gracing her now puffy lips, "lucky it was you, I can't imagine what would happen if it were somebody else.'

"Have you seen Reyna?" snapped the impatient reply that wiped the happy looks off the two squatting Romans faces.

"No...err sorry Ja.." Frank was cut off by the retreating figure of the young man as he continued his search, disregarding the couple who suddenly found the awkwardness of the close distance between the two.

"We can wait less than twenty-four hours 'till we kiss again right?" Hazel whispered abruptly.

"See you there then," Frank slid out from under the bench and after inspecting the vacant area leant down to give Hazels hand considerably smaller hand a final squeeze before dashing off.

* * *

><p>There was no time. It was that simple, he had so little time before she would be gone once more and he would be left without her beside him once more. He wouldn't hear her voice, the one that could entrance an entire room and entice him. Her laugh, the one that so few heard but when picked up by Jason's ears brightened his entire day- there was only a limited amount of time before his life will turn dark again, just like before they met. Heck, he'd even miss her cute way of taking everything said seriously and usually always staying in a professional manner.<p>

Suddenly sky blue eyes fell upon another hopeful candidate for answering his million dollar question.

"Hey Leo, have you seen...what's up?"

The flustered Latino stopped and glanced upwards with a glazed look in his eyes, "I really need to learn to shut my mouth, that's what," with that he scurried past and continued on his disturbed way.

"Don't mind him, he's been like that since this afternoon," an angelic voice bubbled out of the figure behind him, her melodic tone swimming inside his head as he turned to see Piper standing behind him fixing the straps on her quiver.

"I didn't know you liked archery."

"Oh," she laughed, the sound like tinkling bells filled the air, "It's not so bad, besides I guess I have to get all the practice I can get in. I don't want to look like an idiot, do I?"

"Rhetorical question set aside, Pipes, what are you talking about?"

"Didn't Thalia tell you, she offered me a position in the hunt, when this is all over I'm going to be running around with a whole new family."

There was a part of him that he couldn't exactly pin-point, all he knew was that it was against the young Cherokee woman before him joining the Hunters of Artemis . It was a greedy part that wanted her to stay single, by herself...but why have a part like that when he had Reyna, wasn't that all the son of Jupiter needed?

"She didn't mention anything like that, but are you sure Piper- it's a big decision and I don't want to see you hurt," _great job Grace, now you're sending her mixed messages._

At first a look of hopefulness flashed across her barbie like features before a darker light fell upon her and if remembering something, her eyes flashed dangerously and became a fixed deep grey colour.

"I'm quite sure thank you, you don't need to worry about me- I can make my own decisions." _hard_, her voice like fire yet turning icy into a freezing blizzard that gave him chills.

"That's not what."

But his voice was lost over the loud voice the choppy haired teen produced to call across..._Reyna_?

"Reyna, hey over here!"

There she was, her steely gaze sweeping over the area, zeroing on the person who drew her attention away from her intended path. Her eyes becoming slightly inquisitive as she turned and continued her march in their direction to where Piper was joyously waving her over.

"Yes? You called me across, why?"

That stopped the daughter of Aphrodite mid-wave and made her once strong smile falter for only a second before she bounced back.

"To say hello of course, it's what friends do right?" She explained as if she was not fazed by the question and never lacked in her enthusiastic gush. Almost like she was the one who knew Reyna and not him.

"Oh, hello?" To the fair haired Roman, he could pick up the slight question in her tone that took years to pick up on and become familiar with, _let's see Piper do that_, _wait a second, was he really jealous of his friend becoming friendly with his girlfriend- it was what he wanted from the start wasn't it?_

But what stilled nagged him in the back of his mind was the question of 'since when were these two friends?' Every time they were together they were at each other's throats but they were acting civil as Piper lead his girlfriend through a conversation that sounded like it was in a completely foreign language.

'Well... See you later guys!" And with that Piper was gone, disappearing in the vague direction of the archery range.

"And then there were two..." he mumbled

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself, Rey."

* * *

><p>"You'd think by now that you'd be used to this!" His voice called over the almost deafening wind that encircled them, with a tinge of annoyance she could practically <em>hear <em>the smirk in his voice.

"Just hurry up and give me some firm land, Grace" she grumbled as she tightened her viper like grip around his neck, the child of the sky god relieved that he didn't have her on his back instead.

"Well there is some land right below your feet if you want it...' he loosened his grip around her waist but was unprepared and almost could envision his eardrums splintering by the uncharacteristic squeal that escaped the praetor's lips.

"Relax Rey, I won't let you fall," he secured his arms around her waist as he slowly began to descend onto a ledge sticking out of the side of a nearby mountain. His feet hit the ground running as he slowed down to a stop waiting for the bundle of purple and gold in his arms to slowly slacken their grip around his neck.

"I'm not complaining or anything but if you haven't noticed we've landed," her ivory covered face slowly pulled away from its position in his chest as she dropped away with her braid slightly windblown.

"Every time you practically kidnap me and take me here..." she mumbled, but he could tell by her tone she was contented.

"Every time I do you freak and think I'm going to drop you!"

"Because you always do!" she raised her voice to match his tone, knowing that they were too high to be heard by anyone but the gods.

"I have never dropped you once," he replied incredulously.

"But you always..." her voice faltered slightly.

"But I never..." Oh if only the others were here so they could see that he had beaten Reyna in an argument no matter how petty and repetitive it was. It had been going on for years though and was nowhere near done so there technically was no choice.

"I...I love you Jason," it was barely over a whisper but he picked it up straight away and could feel her words practically warm his very being.

"You know I do too, Reyna," she could feel the ground vibrate and the sound of scuffling feet as he came up beside her and his breath could be felt pelting against her skin.

"Say it, we have so little time left, I want to hear you say it."

With a chaste kiss into her ebony hair he whispered the words she wanted to hear, and needed to know for the next x amount of days until she saw him again.

"Don't forget about me, will you," he joked as he escorted her gently over to the edge of the wide ledge they were on and showed her the stars blaring and faintly illuminating the shady sky even more.

"That's your job," she retorted almost as soon as the words left his mouth, but the seriousness off the mood soon washed over him as he watched her stare out into uncharted territory, "there is so little time left, only a few more hours then you'll be off."

"If Octavian does anything, I'll punch that little weasel until he coughs up stuffing."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing," she let out a short laugh that was reserved for when she was only with the people she trusted: Hylla and Jason.

"Stay still." She heard his voice beside her order in a light yet serious tone, at first she thought there could have been a monster but she soon felt his calming breath on her face as his began studying her.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying you from every angle," came the reply as she felt his body move as he shifted to the other side of her body.

"Why?"

"I want to remember you for every moment."

"Every moment?"

"Every moment of...forever...I want to wake up when I'm eighty and remember you."

"If you live that long."

"If I do, I want to have you locked in my memory banks, I want your face, your laugh your voice even the way you sit, I want to be able to remember the exact shade of your eyes and the way your hair falls perfectly even when you let it loose from its braid."

"When I'm fighting monsters and on the brink of death I want to remember your smile...just like now," she could feel his eyes on her, if she had been facing anyone but Jason she would have stayed like a statue but it he was there so she couldn't help but let her lips form a smile."That's the one. this perfect moment, just the two of us. Like nothing can touch us, like I always feel when I'm in my spot next to you," he concluded as he lent in and brushed his lips against hers.

They naturally kissed. No, there was no monster attack or camper appearing to pull them away with some important emergency. There was no interruption as the two continued with more urgency then they would ever let show in words.

"Everything will be alright." Jason murmured through breaks from tasting the sweet taste of the daughter of Bellona's lips.

"It's getting late," She replied, trying to hide the fact that she was relieved that he had voiced the answer to her question.

"I'm so sorry about what happened between me and Piper," this seemed like the time to say it while they were both so elated and connected. He needed to get it out

"It's alright, you had no idea, you just didn't know," she breathed, letting him know it was okay and that she was back in his arms.

"Let's just stay here, we don't need to go back, Rey, it could be just me and you; just like it's supposed to be."

"...No, Jason," _how much she wanted to say yes, _"We can't, after. When it's all over that will be when we leave, we'll leave camp only then okay, otherwise it will be like running away and we both know it's impossible to run away from our problems forever."

"So do you want to go back then?" he sighed defeated, she was right of course.

"It might be best, you should be resting for your quest after all,' but he could hear the note of sadness in her voice.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, but you look tired, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Or later today." She confirmed his allegation by letting out a small yawn and letting her eyes close slightly as she leant against him.

With that she had no objections to the boy lifting her up and flying her to her quarters. It was only when he was about to leave after placing the half asleep girl in her bed, making sure she was tucked in that a quiet and drowsy "wait.'

"Don't leave me alone again, Jason, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay."

So he replied to her by obliging to her wishes and collapsing over the blankets next to her, he stayed like that...just holding her until he heard her breathing decrease and her eyelids start fluttering slightly to show that she was in deep sleep. With that he kissed her head and disappeared outside again, no doubt he would see her in the morning and they would say their formal goodbyes, but now was their real goodbyes. The farewell that he will remember will not be the formal one and when she gives her speech tomorrow in front of every single being at camp, he will reminisce about their final night together until they meet again. He knows survival will be hard, danger will be everywhere but not unlike the story books he can remember idolising at a young age he can tell he will live and strive and fight in bloody battle after another not only to save the world but for her. She is who he wants to marry, to have children with and grow old with, she is who he wants to lose his mind with and die knowing he had. Even if tomorrow is unknown maybe, just maybe; if those wishes do not come through, he will know he would die trying to make the world better for her and that she loves him and only him.

"Where ever we meet again Reyna, be it next week or next month, even a year, be it at camp, on battle field or in the underworld I will never stop thinking about you and waiting to see you again until I do. Then, and only then will I be complete again." With that Jason placed his final charm for her necklace on the window sill before slipping out.

* * *

><p>They left just like planned. The coal locked daughter of Bellona wore her hair out that day, around her neck a chain was visible, charms hung from it the newest one gleaming vibrant purple and blue with golden eyes. A snake eating its tail, the symbol for eternity, forever; it hung in all its glory against her ivory skin as the two waved to each other sharing knowing smiles.<p>

"I've never seen her look so...happy," Annabeth murmured flicking a honey coloured strand out of her eyes, a tanned hand on her shoulder connected to the rest of Percy Jackson nodded in agreement as he continued waving. Hazel and Frank said their farewell by sending the Venus campers into frenzy, passionately kissing on board not caring what happened next because they had each other.

Piper let out a small wave before continuing polishing her new bow, one of a huntress that Thalia had been itching to give to the younger girl for the last few days. She did shoot a few glances at the said daughter of Zeus who was standing beside Hylla near the front waving along with the crowd and a promise to meet them in Greece.

Leo unsurprisingly seemed to be the happiest of them all, he waved and joked around with everyone, even going as much to wearing a novelty captain's hat he had picked up, never letting go of the note he had found on his pillow last night.

_Leo,_

_I need to tell you a secret,_

_I really like someone..._

_He's brave, hones and funny too, and to top it all off he's got a serious side too._

_And that person is you._

_Just as long as you don't die,_

_Your Hylla xoxo_

_P.S. But I swear by the time you get back you better get more creative pick-up lines._

_If you do then feel free to pick me up any time you want. _

To say he was surprised was an understatement but to open his door after reading the note to find her leaning against the railing made his heart falter. The kiss they shared was just like a dream, it was short and sweet but contained every ounce of passion and desire he had been holding back for someone special. Who knew it would be Hylla?

Lupa stood off to the side after Reyna let out one of her speeches that left many speechless .

"I did as you asked, Lady Lupa," a figure stated sliding into the vacant space beside the being in question.

"Very good, I would like the surveillances you collected on the people in question outside my quarters by the end of day, remember not to skimp on any detail. Every kiss and every fight has to be noted, I want to know everything almost word for word on what was said," came a low growl, "I was surprised you were not discovered after the Amazonian let slip to one of the subjects that they were being watched. You outdid yourself especially by getting involved and testing loyalties like you did."

"Let's just say I know how to do my job, I was simply hiding in plain sight the entire time."

"I will converse with you again when I find another for you to keep an eye on, until then Octavian."

Lupa continued analysing the events the enfolded; the she-wolf let her foggy grey eyes explore every corner of each demigods face. New love was blooming behind some orbs, old love grew stronger behind other smiles. All stood tall behind the confidence of taking the next step in their lives, whether accepting another and letting go of the past or finding or confirming new love in uncharted territory, be it becoming reunited with ones mate or turning away from what one once believed in to find pure happiness.

They all had an uncertain plunge into the unknown putting something of their lives out there that that like a domino effect came in contact with another and changed that. But after being flattened and remoulded every single one of those ten people came out better than anyone could ever have guessed. They strived to the end to hold on to what they believed in and no matter what happened never letting go of their true selves. Something that Lupa hoped every one of her pups no matter which camp they belonged to or who their parentage was to someday strive to do.

Hold on even if there is nothing left to grab.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I can finally say finished on something!<strong>

**I'm really happy I finished it, but please PM me or leave a review if there are any unanswered questions from the story for you.**

**Also if there should be an epilogue or not.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I apologise for the in this chapter which I'm sure appeared, be it in the scenes with Reyna and Jason or Hylla and Leo etc.**

**Thanks :) :)**


End file.
